Halloween: Night of PPGZ
by Kuroda117
Summary: En la noche donde las criaturas nocturnas salen a asustar a la gente se enteran que ya no causan miedo, hasta se divierten con eso, el rey del Halloween ve esto con enojo y decide aprovechar un accidente ocasionado por Mojo Jojo al intentar robar los dulces.
1. Chapter 1: This is Halloween

**Estaba escuchando esta canción y asi es como comenzo en mi cabeza, juzguen si quieren pero cuando mi cabeza se le mete algo, solo hay una manera de sacarlo, son solo unos cuantos capitulos pero muy entretenidos y que empieze el miedo en sus corazones o por lo menos una grata sonrisa en ellas ^^**

Capitulo 1: This is Halloween

**Bienvenidos sean en este día, cuando la noche cae y los espíritus salen de sus sitios de descanso para asustar a los vivos, aunque año tras año esto se va perdiendo poco a poco haciendo burla de esta fecha en especial donde yo, el rey de las calabazas obtengo mas poder que ningún otro…¿pero que podría hacer yo para devolverles ese miedo con el cual me alimento?...supongo que tendré que enseñarles lo que es en verdad la noche de Halloween, desafiando a sus heroínas preferidas y sepan de una vez por todas…¡QUE ES BUENO GRITAR!...¡HAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**(This is Halloween)**

**Boys and girls of every age**

**Wouldn't you like to see something strange?**

New Tokio

Casi por la noche se celebrara pronto Halloween, una fecha donde el terror significa diversión y cientos de golosinas para los niños…y no tan niños también, todos se preparan para esta festividad, comprando sus vestimentas, mascaras, bolsas, travesuras y demás haciendo año tras año una distinta celebración al anterior y mas por que ahora cuenta con sus heroínas y supe villanos para disfrazarse de ellos

**Come with us and you will see**

**This, our town of Halloween**

PPGZ por allí, RRB por haya, algún que otro Mojo Jojo o Fuzzy corriendo, monstruos nuevos, clásicos como los vampiros y hombres lobos o los monstruos espaciales y villanos de historietas o videojuegos, hay de todo en este lugar

**This is Halloween, this is Halloween **

**Pumpkins scream in the dead of night**

Pero sobretodo hay una cierta señorita que se rehúsa a crecer y este día en donde salen a pedir deliciosos dulces para deleitar su paladar, obligando a sus dos compañeras y a su hermana a seguirla en esta noche tan especial para ella

**This is Halloween, everybody make a scene**

**Trick or treat till the neighbours gonna die of fright**

**It's our town, everybody scream**

**In this town of Halloween**

También hay otra persona que aprecia este día como ella ya que son prácticamente iguales, pero cada uno tiene un pensamiento diferente ya que una quiere recibirlos directamente de las personas y el otro busca robarlos y hacer travesuras

**I am the one hiding under your bed**

**Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red**

Sus amigas creen que esto es infantil pero la seguirán en esto ya que posiblemente sea la última vez que celebren como niños esta noche donde los monstruos hacen travesuras si no les dan su precioso botín

**I am the one hiding under your stairs**

**Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair**

Los hermanos del otro solo les interesa una cosa, hincarle el diente a cada dulce que puedan ya que saben mas sabrosos obteniéndolos de mala manera y divertirse haciendo maldades

**This is Halloween, this is Halloween**

**Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!**

Ambos grupos se divertirán y comerán muchos dulces que les podrían pudrir los dientes, pero eso no importa si no salir y asustar a cuanta gente viva este a su alcance

**In this town we call home**

**Everyone hail to the pumpkin song**

Ese sentimiento de miedo es el que debe volver a surgir, y con ayuda de algún simio estúpido que tiene la idea ridícula de que si roba todos los dulces se volverá muy poderoso y así tomar la ciudad

**In this town, don't we love it now?**

**Everybody's waiting for the next surprise**

Con su gran ingenio y su gran ingenuidad tomare esta ciudad como ejemplo de mi gran poder y así una ves mas demostrar el terror que es estar en esta noche, y antes de que amanezca poder encerrar en una noche perpetua a toda la ciudad y hacerla mi cuartel general para cubrir a la demás tierra

**Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can**

**Something's waiting now to pounce, and how you'll scream**

Ya no mas navidad, ya no mas dia del amor, ya no mas celebraciones idiotas que solo me causan indigestión, controlare a todos los de esta ciudad para volverlos mis fieles sirvientes

**Scream!**

**This is Halloween Red 'n' black, slimy Green**

Los vampiros absorberán la sangre de sus victimas, los hombres lobos devoraran la carne de mis adversarios, los no muertos disfrutaran un banquete de cerebros frescos

**Aren't you scared?**

Incluiré a los villanos de todos tipos, aquellos que han alimentado el miedo en los corazones de algunos y han aterrorizado al mas valiente

**Well, that's just fine**

**Say it once, say it twice**

**Take the chance and roll the dice**

**Ride with the moon in the dead of night**

Aquellos vestidos de héroes tendrán que sucumbir ante sus temores, incluso el mas bravo tiene su talón de Aquiles

**Everybody scream, everybody scream**

¿Pero por qué una ciudad con héroes de verdad?...por que me gustan los retos, además cuando ellas se disfracen o intenten transformarse se verán envueltas en mis reglas dándome así mas poder sobre ellas

**In our town of Halloween****  
**

El mundo volverá a conocer el terror cuando este en la noche eterna de Halloween, y mi poder jamás disminuirá, nada podrá detenerme, ni siquiera las Powerpuff Girls Z

**I am the clown with the tear-away face**

**Here in a flash and gone without a trace**

Asi es mis nobles amigos, colegas, camaradas de la noche de Halloween, aquel donde el diablo es bienvenido a celebrar con nosotros, poseeremos lo que nos pertenece por derecho y nunca debió terminar, la obscuridad absoluta

**I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?"**

**I am the wind blowing through your hair**

Levántense fantasmas, levántense espectros y brujas de la noche, salgan de su sueño eterno todas las criaturas que gustan de devorar el miedo de los vivos, una ciudad nos espera y sera una noche muy larga hahahaha

**I am the shadow on the moon at night**

**Filling your dreams to the brim with fright**

Les ofrezco una fruta prohibida que será el deleite de su paladar, que podrán disfrutar eternamente sin ninguna restricción, aquellos que queden serán nuestros sirvientes que cumplirán nuestro capricho hasta que caigan de muertos

**This is Halloween, this is Halloween**

**Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!**

Mirad por el espejo del terror, todos estos ilusos vivos disfrutan su ultimo atardecer, ya que nunca mas abra un amanecer ni atardecer, pronto entraremos en acción cuando este sujeto, esta abominación de la naturaleza nos de la oportunidad perfecta para conquistar

**Tender lumplings everywhere**

**Life's no fun without a good scare**

**That's our job, but we're not mean in our town of Halloween**

Vean por ultima ves lo que es y fue nuestro hogar, ahora viviremos en un mundo mas grande donde será 10 veces mejor que esto, pero aun así hay que disfrutar nuestra ultima estadía en este lugar que fue nuestro hogar

**In this town**

**Don't we love it now?**

**Everyone's waiting for the next surprise**

Yo su amado rey, el rey de esta noche les juro una victoria sobre los vivos y nadie nos detendrá ya que mi poder trasciende sobre todos los vivos y aquellas criaturas de la noche que osen desafiarme

**Skeleton jack might catch you in the back**

**And scream like a banshee**

**Make you jump out of your skin**

**This is Halloween, everyone scream**

**Won't ya please make way for a very special guy**

**Our man jack is king of the pumpkin patch**

**Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King now**

**-¡ALCEN SUS VOCES MIS SUBDITOS, ALCEN SUS CANTOS PARA QUE PUEDA ESCUCHAR ESE GRITO ATERRADOR QUE IMPLANTAREMOS EN LOS CORAZONES DEBILES DE LOS VIVOS HAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**This is Halloween, this is Halloween**

**Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!**

**-¡ASI ES, ESTA NOCHE ES HALLOWEEN Y LO CELEBRAREMOS TODA LA ETERNIDAD!**

**In this town we call home**

**Everyone hail to the pumpkin song**

**-¡YO SOY JACK, EL REY DE LAS CALABAZAS HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**La la-la la, Halloween! Halloween!**

**La la-la la, Halloween! Halloween!**

**La la-la la, Halloween! Halloween!**

**La la-la la, Halloween! Halloween!**

**La la-la la, Halloween! Halloween!**

**¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHA!**


	2. Chapter 2: Trick or treat

**Perdon por las demas historias pero esta me parece indicada para seguir ya que a finales del mes sera Halloween (dia de muestros no por que eso es otra cosa) asi que espero les guste ya que pensaba y pensaba hasta que decidi el rumbo de esto y me agrado mucho, disfrutenlo**

Capitulo 2: Trick or treat

Casa de la familia Gotokuji

**-No…este tampoco….muy infantil, muy normal, muy Mario Bross, muy señorita Cometa, muy Dragon Ball, este tampoco…..** dice Momoko mientras escoge un disfraz para salir en la noche

**-Ya llevamos mucho tiempo aquí, me estoy aburriendo **se queja Kaoru

**-Ya casi elijo, este año debe ser memorable el disfraz que usare **dice Momoko arrojando cuanta vestimenta se le cruce en su camino

**-A propósito...¿porque tienes tanta ropa de Halloween? **Pregunta Kaoru

**-Bueno, Momoko me pidió que hiciera algunos diseños hace meses y prácticamente cada una de las piezas las hice yo misma **responde Miyako

**-A ya veo…..pero deberías tomártelo con calma, solo es una noche normal como todas **dice Kaoru

**-No digas esas cosas, esta noche es especial por que conseguiremos muchos dulces ricos y deliciosos, ya puedo casi saborearlos **dice Momoko casi babeando

**-Por lo menos ya no esta obsesionada con los chicos **dice Kaoru

**-Eso es otra cosa aparte, también deberías buscar algo que ponerte **dice Momoko arrojándole toda la ropa

**-Olvídalo, yo paso de esto ya que me parece muy aburrido esto **dice Kaoru saliendo debajo de toda la ropa

**-Anímate, tal ves sea nuestro ultimo año haciendo esto **dice Miyako

**-Bueno, esta bien…..pero me parece ridículo de todas formas **dice Kaoru

**-¿Y tu de que te vas a disfrazar Miyako? **pregunta Momoko

**-Pensaba en una ropa como de princesa o algo parecido, pero ya que es especial….¡Ta-Da! **Dice Miyako mostrando un disfraz de conejo

**-A ya veo, Harmony Bunny….esta lindo **dice Momoko abrazándola

**-Ese disfraz me parece familiar, ¿no te lo habías puesta ya? **Pregunta Kaoru mientras se cambia

**-Si, lo arregle un poco pero siempre me a gustado **dice Miyako

**-Entonces ya que te disfrazar así, supongo que seré Mange **dice Kaoru mostrando su antiguo disfraz

**-Y para terminar entonces la presentación, yo sere Liberty Belle **dice Momoko mostrando su antiguo disfraz

**-Los dejaste muy bien arreglados, creí que ya no me iba a quedar **dice Kaoru checando el disfraz

**-Tuve el presentimientos que terminaríamos así, me alegra haberlos diseñado **sonríe Miyako

**-¡Hermana!...¿como luzco? **Pregunta Kuriko

**-Eso es…..**dice Kaoru

**-Un traje de PPGZ en efecto **dice Miyako mostrando a Kuriko con el traje de sus heroínas favoritas de color naranja

**-Te queda bien hermana **comenta Momoko

**-Gracias Miyako por hacérmelo, quedo estupendo **agradece Kuriko

**-No es nada, me agrada que te quedo de maravilla **dice Miyako

**-Entonces nos vemos en el baile de disfraces, le llevare su disfraz a Ken ahora mismo **dice Kuriko llevándose una bolsa consigo

**-¿También le hiciste un disfraz a Ken?...¿y de que es? **Pregunta Momoko

**-Es una sorpresa, cuando lo vean quedaran impresionadas **dice Miyako

**-Muy bien, entonces vayamos a pedir dulces **dice Momoko

**-Pero aun es temprano para eso **dice Kaoru tratando de desvestirse

**-No te avergüences, todo el mundo esta disfrazado y no habrá problema alguno el día de hoy **dice Momoko asegurando el zíper

**-Tiene razón Momoko, ¿quién no lo haría?...hasta los mayores lo hacen **dice Miyako

En otro lado de la ciudad, en la vieja casona

**-Ya casi terminas Brick…..si no nos apuramos no les robaremos a los chicos sus dulces **dice Butch

**-Ya voy, pero yo ya no soy Brick…..soy Brick Maximoff **dice el elegante y poderoso vampiro (botas cafés, un traje de noble y su imprescindible gorra) (ref. darkstalkers)

**-Mas bien me pareces uno de esos que abren las puertas **se burla Butch

**-Hmp…¿y tu de que vas disfrazado? **Pregunta Brick

**-¿Acaso eres ciego?...soy el demonio Butch **se refiere a si mismo el demonio peleador (vestido con un atuendo de karateca color verde oscuro además de estar descalzo y llevar un collar de cuentas)(ref. Street figther)

**-Uyyy que miedo….¿y donde esta Boomer? **pregunta Brick

**-Capitán Boomer a tus ordenes **dice el rubio vestido de pirata

**-HAHAHAHAHAHA **se burlan sus hermanos

**-¿Qué? **pregunta Boomer

**-Tu disfraz es tan simple y estúpido **se burla Brick

**-¿Cómo esperas conseguir muchos dulces llevando tan estúpido disfraz como tu? **pregunta Butch

**-Nunca me dijeron que teníamos que llevar disfraces mejores, además fue lo único que pude conseguir **dice Boomer triste

**-Ya que, no tenemos tiempo para que consigas otro, andando que me esta dando hambre de dulces **ordena Brick llevándose a sus hermanos

**-¿Y Mojo que hace? **Pregunta Butch

**-Debe estar haciendo alguna tontería, que mas da **dice Brick mientras los tres empiezan a recorrer las calles en busca de "victimas"

En el sótano

**-Si, si…..eso es…..casi termino y a tiempo, por mucho siempre me ven como un fracasado pero gracias a este invento seré considerado como el mayor villano del mundo…¡NO DEL UNIVERSO ENTERO HAHAHAHA! **Rie Mojo sin percatarse de que su sombra se asemejaba a una calabaza

En las calles de la ciudad empiezan a salir niños disfrazados con temas de videojuegos, anime, películas, terror y uno que otro raro (disfrazado de maestro, ustedes juzguen) llegan a las casas a pedir dulces diciendo truco o trato, los mejores disfraces como siempre se llevan mas dulces, pero lo que no tampoco se quedan sin nada y de paso vemos a los adultos con disfraces mas maduros y otros jóvenes que van por obligación a las fiestas disfrazados pero hay tres en particular que no lo hacen por obligación sino por que están disfrutando tal ves su ultimo Halloween en la vida antes de convertirse en adultas

**-Empecemos por aquí **dice con alegría Momoko

**-Esto es tan embarazoso **dice apenada Kaoru

**-Vamos ya estamos aquí **anima Miyako

**-Ding-Dong-**

**-¡Truco o trato! **dicen las tres

**-Oh lindos disfraces que tienen, tengan unos dulces aunque…..**

**-¿Qué sucede señora? **Pregunta Momoko

**-¿No están ya grandecitas para pedir dulces?**

**-Hmp **Momoko se va enojada por ese comentario mientras las chicas agradecen los dulces y tratan de alcanzarla

Mientras en otro lado

**-¿Cuántos dulces llevas?**

**-Ya casi lleno mi bolsa **

**-Que suerte**

**-Si…gracias por hacer el trabajo por nosotros **dice Brick

**-Ahora si no quieren problemas será mejor que se vayan **advierte Butch

**-Ya lo escucharon Arrggggg **gruñe Boomer

**-¡Vámonos de aquí!**

**-¡Mis dulces!**

**-Boomer, no vuelvas a hacer eso…..**pide Brick

**-Teníamos el ambiente perfecto y lo arruinaste **dice Butch

**-Perdón **dice Boomer

**-Bueno el botín esta bien pero….no es suficiente **dice Brick

**-Habrá que robar mas solamente **dice Butch

**-Nah….requerimos una gran cantidad suficiente si queremos terminar bien esta noche, debe haber algo que no hayamos anticipado **dice Brick

**-¿Un concurso de disfraces? **Pregunta Boomer

**-No digas estupideces **dice Butch

**-No, miren…un concurso de disfraces y observen cual es el primer premio **señala Boomer un folleto que encontró donde el premio además de un trofeo era una gran dotación de dulces

**-Oh….hasta que ese cerebro tuyo se puso a trabajar **dice Brick

**-Perfecto, y yo que pensaba arrojarte a la basura **dice Butch

**-Gracias…..¡OYE! **reclama Boomer

No muy lejos de ahí

**-¡Momoko espera! **Dice Miyako

**-¡No te pongas de esa forma! **dice Kaoru

**-Lo lamento es solo que…..no necesitas ser un niño para disfrutar este día **se queja Momoko

**-Pero así es esto, algunos no ven con buenos ojos que personas mayores se están disfrazando y pidiendo dulces **explica Kaoru

**-Pronto estaremos en la escuela superior y haremos otras cosas juntas **dice Miyako

**-No lo entienden, este día siempre a significado para mi algo especial, no solo por los dulces si no por que comparto esta alegría que me hace sentir bien conmigo misma **dice Momoko

**-No tienes que ponerte triste, disfrutemos esta noche, mira como se pone el sol dándote la oportunidad de disfrutar esta noche **dice Miyako

**-Bien, entonces sigamos **ordena Momoko

**-¡Si! **asienten Miyako y Kaoru

**-Buuuuaaaa-**

**-¿Qué fue eso? **pregunta Miyako

**-No me digas que son f-f-fan-fan-fantasmas **dice asustada Kaoru (sus fobias)

**-No, es el llanto de alguien, vamos **dice Momoko

**-Nos quitaron nuestros dulces**

**-Ya no podremos recuperarlos**

**-¿Qué les sucede? **pregunta Miyako a los niños

**-Unos chicos mayores nos quitaron nuestros dulces**

**-Si….solo porque son grandes nos lo quitaron buaaaaa**

**-¿Quién se atrevería hacer algo como esto? **pregunta Miyako tratando de tranquilizarlos

**-Si no fue hace mucho debe de estar cercas…¿tu que opinas Momoko?...¿Momoko? **pregunta Kaoru a una chica envuelta en llamas de furia

**-¡COMO PUEDE PASAR ALGO ASI EN ESTE DIA, ES ALGO QUE NO PUEDO PERDONAR Y COMO LIBERTY BELLE RECUPERARE ESOS DULCES Y CASTIGARE A ESOS VANDALOS! **Sentencia Momoko

**-¿No crees que estas exagerando un poco? **Pregunta Kaoru

**-¡ANDANDO! **Ordena Momoko saliendo como bala

**-¡Oye espera! **Pide Kaoru

**-No se preocupen, les regresaremos lo que les robaron **dice Miyako comenzando a correr para alcanzar a sus amigas

A menos de una cuadra

**-Entonces esta decidido, entraremos a ese concurso y ganaremos esos dulces **dice Brick

**-¿Pero no habrá mejores disfraces que los nuestros? **Pregunta Boomer

**-Estoy consiente de eso, por eso de ganar es el plan B **dice Brick

**-¿Y cual es el plan A? **pregunta Butch

**-Es obvio, cuando veamos que no podemos ganar, nosotros ya estaremos listos para robarnos todo **dice Brick

**-Bien, seguro que no fallaremos **dice Boomer

**-¿Pero no te olvidas de algo? **pregunta Butch

**-Si hablas sobre las piojosas, no nos podrán reconocer y cuando tengamos los dulces en nuestro poder estaremos muy lejos disfrutándolos **dice Brick

**-Me parece perfecto entonces el plan **dice Butch

**-Oigan ¿qué es esa nube de polvo que se acerca? **Pregunta Boomer

La nube de polvo se comienza a acercar y se detiene enfrente de ellos cubriendo el lugar

**-SCRIIIIII-**

**-*Cof*cof*cof***

**-AH…..ah…..corrí mucho **dice Momoko quedándose sin aire

**-¿Y ella quien es? **Pregunta Boomer

**-Alguna loca disfrazada de….quien sabe que **dice Brick

**-¿Eh?...¿una bolsa de dulces?...¡AJA, SABIA QUE LOS ENCONTRARIA! **Grita Momoko

**-¿De que habla esta loca? **pregunta Butch

**-No mientan ustedes robaron esos dulces, así que les exijo que los devuelvan **ordena Momoko

**-Ah esto….¿y si no queremos que? **Pregunta Brick

**-Parece que las noticias vuelan rápido **dice Butch

**-Solo eres una boba y nosotros 4 **dice Boomer

**-Enserio deberíamos de mandarlo a una escuela de tarados **dice Butch

**-¡Momoko espera! **Pide Kaoru

**-¿Estas bien? **pregunta Miyako

**-Si, pero ya halle a los ladrones **señala Momoko

**-¿Notas un patrón aquí? **pregunta Butch

**-Si te refieres a tres bobas disfrazadas con aires de justicia…entonces si **responde Brick

**-¿Ustedes porque critican? están igual disfrazados **dice Momoko

**-Pero nosotros nos vemos geniales **dice Brick

**-Excepto el **señala Butch

**-Lo lamento **dice Boomer

**-No importa eso, devuelvan lo que se llevaron zoquetes **ordena Kaoru

**-Si lo quieres, lo tienes…..¡Bolas de sangre! **Dice Brick sacando su cerbatana y arrojando papelitos ensalivados de color rojo

**-¡No hagas eso, ensuciaras mi traje! **Se queja Momoko (una pequeña bolita se queda pegada a su cinturón)

**-¡Cerrilla de pirata! **Dice Boomer sacando un isipó y metiéndoselo al oído para arrojar la cerrilla

**-¡AIIIIII!** Grita Miyako (un pedazo de cerilla se queda pegada a su cinturón)

**-¡Ahora veo, son los tres tarados!...¿porque no me sorprende que hagan esto? **pregunta Kaoru

**-Je…entonces ya sabes que no pueden derrotarnos unas bobas como ustedes **dice Butch

**-Mira quien lo dice, sin tus calcetines no puedes hacer nada **dice Kaoru

**-¿Enserio?...¡Calzón Boomerang! **Butch se mete la mano adentro de su pantalón y saca su calzoncillo para arrojárselo a Kaoru

**-¡Puaf!...¡dios mio!...y creí que tus calcetines apestaban **se queja Kaoru mientras intenta respirar (un poco del olor se impregno en su cinturón)

**-HAHAHAHAHA….ahora saben contra que se enfrentan, vámonos tenemos mejores cosas que hacer **ordena Brick comenzando a correr junto a sus hermanos

**-¡Alto!...Upppsss **ordena Momoko cuando una bolsa de dulces cae en sus manos

**-¡DIGANLE A ESOS MOCOSOS QUE SUS PATETICOS DULCES YA NO NOS INTERESAN! **Grita Brick regresando de nuevo a su huida

**-Ya verán esos tres cuando los atrapemos **dice Momoko

**-Espera, ya tenemos lo que se llevaron y Kaoru parece que quedo noqueada **señala Miyako a Kaoru que por falta de oxigeno se desmayo

**-¿Están bien? **

**-Estamos bien, tengan y la próxima ves vayan con mas cuidado **dice Miyako

**-Eso haremos gracias**

**-Listo, me alegra que les pudimos ayudar sin transformarnos **dice Miyako

**-Pero si nos hubiéramos transformado los hubiéramos detenido **dice Kaoru ya recuperada

**-Hmmmm **piensa Momoko

**-¿Qué sucede ahora? **pregunta Miyako

**-Estaba pensando en ¿por qué dejaron los dulces atrás?...ellos nunca regresan lo que toman **dice Momoko

**-Deben estar planeando algo mas malvado **dice Kaoru

**-¿Pero que será? **Pregunta Miyako

**-Hmmmm….creo tener la respuesta, miren **dice Momoko a un cartel pegado en la pared indicando el lugar del concurso de disfraces así como sus premios

**-Primer lugar, un trofeo y una dotación de dulces…..seguro planean robarlo **dice Kaoru

**-No hay que dejar que se salgan con la suya **dice Miyako

**-Vean la hora, 7:30 **dice Miyako

**-Es dentro de 30 minutos, si nos apuramos podremos llegar **dice Kaoru

**-Descuiden, no esta lejos y como ya sabemos de que están disfrazados será fácil dar con ellos **dice Momoko

**-¿Entonces que esperamos?...transformémonos y démosles su merecido **dice Kaoru

**-Si llegan a ver a las PPGZ ahí de seguro escaparan, debemos atraparlos en el acto **dice Momoko

**-Así que debemos llegar como estamos y luego cuando traten de robar los dulces, nos transformamos y los atrapamos, bien pensado Momoko **felicita Miyako

**-Entonces andando **ordena Momoko

En el concurso mas al rato

"**Sean bienvenidos a nuestra fiesta anual de Halloween, recuerden tener mucho miedo y gritar de susto hahaha…..pronto se cerraran las inscripciones al concurso de disfraces así que apúrense y ganen este hermoso trofeo, junto a una gran dotación de dulces" **dice el alcalde vestido de vampiro

**-Que serán nuestros **dice Brick

**-Ve a estos payasos, no tienen oportunidad contra nosotros **dice Butch

**-No te confíes, de todas maneras ganemos o no tendremos esos dulces para nosotros **dice Brick

**-Si que hay muchos disfraces, miren ahí son disfraces de Pokemon, de caballeros, de zombies, de soldados, una gran variedad de héroes y villanos….¿por que lucen mejor que el mio? **Pregunta Boomer tristemente

**-Fue tu error y además cierra la boca, me das migraña cada ves que hablas **dice Butch

No muy lejos

**-¿Cuánto falta? **Pregunta Kaoru

**-Ya casi llegamos, no desesperes **dice Momoko

**-Creo que fue mala idea venir a pie **dice Miyako

**-No estamos perdiendo de una buena noche de dulces por esos tres, ya verán cuando les ponga la mano encima **dice Momoko

En el concurso

**-Y aquí tenemos a Brick Maximoff, a el demonio peleador Butch y…un pirata…démosles un aplauso**

**-(susurro) Creo que vamos a perder esto **dice Butch

**-(susurro) Si parece que no les impresionaron nuestros disfraces **dice Brick

**-(susurro) Lo siento **dice Boomer

**-(susurro) Entonces plan A **ordena Brick mientras bajan del escenario

Afuera

**-Llegamos, y antes de que acabe **dice Momoko

**-Entonces entremos y busquemos a esos tontos **dice Kaoru

**-¿Qué es eso que se acerca? **Señala Miyako a un objeto que vuela encima del lugar

**-¡MUAJAJAJAJA!**

**-¡Es Mojo! **Dicen las tres

**-¡TEMANME DEBILES DE MENTE, YA QUE YO MOJO JOJO ME APODERARE DE SUS PRECIADOS DULCES! **Grita Mojo entrando por arriba

**-¡Esto es serio, hallemos algún lugar para transformarnos! **Ordena Momoko y se van hacia la parte de atrás del edificio

Adentro

**-Ya casi lo tengo, solo un poco mas **dice Brick mientras es agarrado por sus hermanos de una cuerda y lo van bajando hacia el premio que estaba atrás de la cortina

**-"Y lo que todos esperaban, el ganador de este concurso de este año es para…." **Dice el alcalde antes de ser interrumpido

**-KABOMMMM-**

**-¡MUAJAJAJAJA!**

**-¡Corran todos!**

**-¿Qué pasa ahí, no puedo ver? **Pregunta Brick al ya tener el botín en sus manos

**-No lo se, pero ya trae eso **dice Butch

**-¡Cuidado! **advierte Boomer cuando el set se comienza a caer junto a ellos

**-¡Y AHORA MI PREMIO! **Dice Mojo encima de una gran calabaza robot agarrando de los escombros la bolsa enorme de dulces

**-¡QUE ALGUIEN LO DETENGA! **Ordena el alcalde

**-¡Ya es tarde para eso, cuando estos dulces sean absorbidos por mi robot, tendré un poder infinito de energía y todos ustedes sucumbirán ante mi poder! **Dice Mojo mientras el robot devora los dulces….pero de repente la calabaza se apaga dejando a Mojo sin comprender lo que sucedía

**-¿Qué?...¡muévete maldita cosa!...¿que demonios sucede? **pregunta Mojo

**1,2 él se acerca**

**3,4 viene por ti**

**5,6 ten mucho miedo**

**-¿Quién esta cantando?...¿quien arruina mi momento de triunfo? **Pregunta Mojo

**-¿Listas chicas? **Pregunta Momoko

**-Hagamoslo **dice Kaoru preparándose para transformarse

**7,8 canta su canción**

**9,10 el ya esta aquí**

**-¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! **Se rie la calabaza de Mojo pero esta se transforma en una de verdad y de su boca y ojos sale fuego, sus manos atrapan a Mojo y lo arrojan muy lejos haciendo que todos los presentes tuvieran mas miedo

**-¡AYYYYYYYY! **Grita Mojo mientras vuela por los aires donde golpea la pared y es enterrado entre lo escombros

**-Mortales, este día será uno que no olvidaran** dice la calabaza

**-¿Quién es usted? **Pregunta el alcalde

**-Yo soy aquel que domina la oscuridad y a sus pesadillas…..ahora en adelante mi palabra es la ley y todos ustedes la obedecerán…..¡QUE COMIENZE LA FIESTA! **Grita la calabaza al arrojar hacia arriba una gran llamarada que se alza hasta arriba de la ciudad

**-¿Qué es eso? **pregunta Kaoru al notar esto y se detienen de su transformación

La flama sube hasta los cielos y se despedaza en 5 partes que se reparten por toda la ciudad y un gran viento comienza a soplar cambiando todo a su alrededor, nadie sabia que pasaba o que era lo que provoco esto mientras la gran calabaza ríe con gozo y desaparece del lugar

**-¡Cúbranse chicas! **Ordena Momoko mientras la ventisca llega hasta ellas y las atraviesa

La ciudad empieza a cambiar y una gran calma se escucha después, seguido por alaridos y gritos de terror que despiertan a las chicas

**-¿Qué sucedió? **Pregunta Miyako

**-No lo se, todo ocurrió tan de repente **dice Kaoru

**-Este…amigas…tienen que ver esto **dice Momoko

Al llegar a su lado notan que la ciudad se había vuelto un lugar de terror ya que cada parte era diferente a la otra, una era un cementerio enorme, la segunda lo ocupaba un castillo tenebroso, el tercero era toda una colina de casas tétricas, el cuarto era un bosque tenebrosoy el quinto donde se hallaban era solo un pueblito y se encontraban en la colina

**-¿Dónde esta la ciudad?, ¿Qué sucedió? **Pregunta Momoko

**-Esto es raro, ¿Cómo llegamos a este lugar? **pregunta Kaoru

**-Miren lo que encontré, mis invitadas de honor **dice una figura esquelética atrás de ellas

**-¡AHHHHHHH! **Gritan las tres asustadas

**-Gracias por la pequeña música que me acaban de dar **agradece la esquelética figura

**-¿Quien eres tu? **pregunta Miyako

**-Que descortés soy *ajamm*…mi nombre es Jack y soy el rey de las calabazas a sus ordenes **se presenta la calavera

**-¿Tu sabes lo que sucede aquí, donde estamos? **Pregunta Kaoru

**-Por supuesto, estamos en New Halloween, una tierra donde la oscuridad es eterna y los monstruos, seres de otro mundo, espíritus y demás viven **dice Jack

**-¿New que? **Pregunta Kaoru

**-¿Qué le paso a la ciudad? **Pregunta Momoko

**-Me temo que ya no existe mas, ¿o si?...jejeje, vengan conmigo que empieza a hacer frio, deben de reunirse con los demás **ordena Jack

**-Esto me da un mal presentimiento **dice Kaoru

**-Es la única pista que tenemos para saber que sucede aquí, vamos con el **dice Miyako

**-Sigámoslo con cautela **dice Momoko

Y las tres comienzan a seguir a su anfitrión que las dirige hacia un pueblo donde quien sabe que sorpresas las esperan en su llegada


	3. Chapter 3: First Day part 1

**Me volvi un vampirito chu...espero les agrade la historia chu...si no, no me importa ya que soy bien colmilludo chu...**

Capitulo 3: First Day part 1

**-Ya casi llegamos señoritas, no se atrasen….uno nunca sabe que se podría topar en un día oscuro como este **dice Jack

**-¿Día?...pero si es de noche **dice Miyako

**-Oh cierto…. ya recibirán explicaciones cuando lleguemos **dice Jack

**-Esto debe ser alguna trampa **dice Kaoru

**-No es ninguna trampa señorita, yo juego justamente pero no podría decir lo mismo de mis colegas **dice Jack

**-Es una noche muy despejada….y una luna muy extraña **dice Momoko mientras la luna le regala una sonrisa

**-Veo que te gusta este mundo Momoko **dice Jack

**-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? **Pregunta Momoko

**-Yo conozco el nombre de todos aquellos que saben apreciar una buena noche de sustos y dulces por igual…ya llegamos **dice Jack

Los cuatro llegan a la entrada de un pueblo (como las de Salem) donde los alumbrados son con velas y hay una infinidad de adornos de halloween, comienzan a recorrer sus calles empedradas hasta un sitio donde hay mucho ruido y protesta

**-¡El tiene la culpa de todo!**

**-¡Háganlo pagar!**

**-¡Esperen un segundo, esto no es mi culpa! **Dice Mojo encerrado en una jaula

**-Todos vimos que tu robot ocasiono esto, así que esto es culpa tuya **dice el alcalde-vampiro

**-Pero no se suponía que hiciera esto **dice Mojo en un mar de lagrimas

**-Amigos, amigos, tranquilos….no hay que recurrir a la violencia **dice Jack defendiendo a Mojo

**-(susurro) Chicas por aquí**

**-Señorita Bellum **dice Miyako

**-Ese disfraz no le queda **dice Kaoru

**-Lo se, pero me gusta **dice Bellum vestida de monja

**-Parece que somos los únicos en este pueblo **dice Momoko al ver que solo había pocas personas (si es que eran personas) en este lugar

**-Solo los que estábamos en el concurso estábamos aquí, no hemos visto a nadie mas **dice Bellum

**-¡Por favor todos escúchenme un momento gracias! **dice Jack

**-¿Quién es usted? **

**-Mi nombre es Jack, y soy su rey **dice el personaje esquelético

**-¿Nuestro rey?**

**-Usted hizo esto**

**-Me atrevo a decir que si, pero no se preocupen…seré un buen rey para todos ustedes **dice Jack

**-¿Qué hizo con los demás ciudadanos de mi amada ciudad? **Pregunta el alcalde

**-Me temo que ustedes son los únicos que quedan con su humanidad mi agradable señor **dice Jack

**-¿A que se refiere con eso?**

**-Verán un ejemplo…¿alguno de ustedes se a preguntado por que no pueden quitarse su disfraz? **Dice Jack

**-Es solo que lo tengo atorado, pero puedo quitarme la mascara **dice un sujeto vestido de zombie y cuando intenta quitarse la "mascara" se arranca la cabeza

**-¡Oh dios mio!**

**-¿Qué?...¡oh por dios!...¿como puedo seguir vivo?**

**-Eso es lo que les decía, ustedes se han transformado en lo que estaban disfrazados, duendes, hombres lobo, vampiros, políticos…en particular me das miedo tu **dice Jack señalando a uno vestido como Richard Nixon

**-¡No soy corrupto!**

**-¡Exijo que nos devuelva a la normalidad! **Ordena el alcalde

**-Me temo que aunque quisiera, no es posible **dice Jack

**-¿Cómo que no puede?**

**-Ven esa flama que esta alumbrando arriba de este pueblo ahora mismo, esta flama es lo que protege a este lugar de que entren criaturas que fácilmente podrían devorarlos, quise que una pequeña porción de ustedes estuviera aun pensando como un humano a pesar de ser unos monstruos, así estaría completo el mundo que cree gracias a este mono de circo **dice Jack

**-En cuanto me libere me las pagaras, nadie usa a Mojo Jojo **dice Mojo enojado

**-Gracias a su invento y el combustible que uso me permitió hacer todo esto, pero no es eterno por desgracia, por lo menos no hasta que pasen 5 días **dice Jack

**-¿Entonces puede volver todo a la normalidad?**

**-Si, pero solo si logran juntar las otras cuatro flamas eternas y hacen que se unan a esta, entonces cuando las 5 estén reunidas, la gran calabaza aparecerá y deberán derrotarla para romper el hechizo **dice Jack

**-¿Y por que nos dice todo esto?**

**-Yo soy justo en estas cosas, pero aun así no creo que algunos de ustedes logren llegar antes de que se oculte la luna, ya que cuando la luna se oculta completamente, un mundo de pesadillas aparece afuera volviéndose muy peligroso al no estar bajo la protección de la flama, así que les recomiendo que se hagan la idea de vivir en este mundo, pronto organizare una fiesta en el castillo y estarán invitados a entrar para celebrar mi victoria, ya que después el mundo será el siguiente de mis objetivos, que tengan buenas pesadillas **dice Jack mientras desaparece volviéndose una calabaza

**-¿Qué podemos hacer?**

**-Estamos acabados**

**-¡Haga algo alcalde!**

**-Se que tengo que hacer algo, pero no se que, no puedo mandar a ninguno de ustedes haya afuera sin saber que es lo que hay…..debemos tranquilizarnos y pensar en un plan a seguir ya que el dijo que había una manera de arreglar esto, pero si no llegamos aquí antes de que la luna se oculte…no se que podría pasar **dice el alcalde

**-Esto es un gran problema **dice Miyako

**-Debemos ir nosotras cuanto antes y recuperar esas flamas que dijo **dice Kaoru

**-Eso seria muy peligroso chicas, aunque ustedes pueden transformarse en las PPGZ **dice Bellum

**-Oigan…¿han notado que no estamos disfrazadas como estábamos?...**pregunta Momoko revisando sus trajes

**-Es verdad, parecemos aldeanas **dice Miyako

**-Por lo menos es falda larga, aunque aun así no me gusta **dice Kaoru

**-Quédense aquí mientras decidimos el alcalde y yo lo que se deberá hacer, no vayan a hacer nada **dice Bellum mientras va hacia el grupo de monstruos y demás que discutían su suerte

**-No podemos quedarnos sin hacer nada, si son 5 días los que tenemos no hay mucho tiempo, ya llevamos entonces media noche perdida **dice Momoko señalando la posición de la luna

**-¿Pero por donde empezamos? **Pregunta Kaoru

**-(susurro) Por aquí **

Una mano femenina aparece de entre las calles pidiendo que la siguieran y las chicas a pesar de tener un poco de miedo la siguen hasta los limites del pueblo

**-Me alegra que hayan venido, mi nombre es Sally **dice la joven con el cuerpo cosido

**-¿Qué desea de nosotras? **pregunta Miyako al estar fascinada por su belleza y sus costuras

**-Estoy aquí para decirles que son las únicas que podrán enfrentar a Jack y sus planes….aunque en realidad no son malas, solo que volvió a soñar un plan muy ambicioso **dice Sally

**-Pero el organizo todo esto, ¿y que le paso a la demás gente y a nuestras familias? **Pregunta Kaoru

**-Aquellas personas que estaban disfrazadas se volvieron en sus disfraces como han visto, pero si no estaban aquí alrededor de la flama entonces perdieron su humanidad y vagan por todos los demás lugares de este mundo **dice Sally

**-¿Y las que no? **pregunta Momoko

**-Me temo que vagan por el mundo como espíritus ya que si no eres un monstruo, entonces no existes aquí, es por eso que las apoyare en lo que pueda **dice Sally

**-Sabemos lo de las flamas pero….¿como sabremos hacia donde ir? **Pregunta Miyako

**-Si ven hay dos entradas en el pueblo, uno por donde llegaron y otro que tiene un camino hacia el cruce de los espíritus, por ahí podrán tomar los caminos hacia los demás territorios, pero deben de tener en cuenta que estará lleno de peligros así como aquellos que custodian las flamas, los habitantes que venimos de nuestro verdadero hogar estamos en el castillo, así que les sugeriría ir por lo otros primero **dice Sally

**-¿Por qué nos ayuda? **Pregunta Momoko

**-Yo amo a mi rey, pero de nuevo se salió de control sus sueños….y este lugar, el mundo que planea construir no es nuestro verdadero hogar, temo que si sigue adelante cosas malas podrían pasar **dice Sally

**-Entendemos, entonces pongámonos en marcha, no hay criatura o monstruo que nos pueda derrotar **dice Kaoru (olvido los fantasmas ¿cierto?)

**-Recuerden que no importa lo que pase, deben de estar alrededor de una de las flamas….estas flamas están en lugares accesibles para evitar la oscuridad, pero solo las flamas eternas son las únicas que no se extinguen, deben de volver o ponerse a salvo en estos lugares o si no…podrían conocer la corrupción de la cual es la que temo **dice Sally mientras les entrega un mapa con varios señalamientos de flamas

**-Lo tendremos en cuenta, vámonos ahora antes de que la luna se oculte….transformémonos **ordena Momoko

**-Esperen una cosa mas, solo transfórmense cuando tengan problemas **dice Sally

**-¿Y eso por que? **Pregunta Kaoru

**-Su transformación no puede ser como la que están acostumbradas pero gastan mucha energía además de atraer a otras criaturas que podrían intentar hacerles daño **advierte Sally

**-Gracias por el aviso, pero aun sabiendo esto debemos apresurarnos **dice Kaoru

**-Mucha suerte, estaré por el pueblo si requieren algún consejo **se despide Sally

**-¿Crees que entonces nuestros padres estén transformados en espíritus? **Pregunta Momoko

**-Por lo menos sabemos que no están perdidos aun, así que démonos prisa **dice Momoko

Las tres abandonan la seguridad del pueblo y su flama protectora dejando a los demás discutiendo, recorren el camino frio y sombrío mientras el ruido de la noche llena de grillos, cuervos y demás sonidos empiezan a cubrir el ambiente cada aves que avanzan mas

**-Este sitio me esta dando escalofríos **dice Miyako

**-Estemos preparadas, como dijo ella….habrá quienes nos intenten detener **dice Kaoru

Mas tarde cuando la luna esta a un cuarto de camino del horizonte llegan a un espantapájaros que tiene encima muchas señales en el

**-Este debe ser por donde se dividen los caminos** dice Miyako

**-"Bosque tenebroso", "Castillo del mal", "Colina de las brujas", "Cementerio de huesos", "pueblo de piel"…..supongo que se refiere de donde venimos **dice Momoko

**-¿Por cual primero tenemos que ir? **Pregunta Kaoru

**-No queda mucho tiempo y el mas cercano es el Bosque tenebroso, es por ese camino **señala Momoko

**-Entonces pongámonos en marcha **dice Kaoru

**-Esperen…ahí hay alguien **señala Miyako a una persona que esta tumbada en el camino que iban a tomar

**-¡Oiga!...¿esta bien? **pregunta Momoko

**-Vayamos a ayudarlo **dice Kaoru mientras la luna es cubierta con una nube

**-hmmmmm**

**-No se preocupe, somos personas como usted **dice Miyako

**-Mi sombrero hic…¿dónde esta mi sombrero? **Pregunta el joven rubio

**-¿Sombrero?...a se refiere a este tenga **

**-Gracias señorita hic….**dice el joven poniéndose su sombrero

**-Un segundo eres…**dice Momoko mientras la luna vuelve a aparecer y muestra la identidad de la persona que ayudaron

**-¿Boomer? **pregunta Miyako

**-Capitán Sparrow, Boomer Sparrow a sus ordenes **se presenta el pirata algo ebrio al parecer

**-¿Capitán?...¿que te sucede a ti? **pregunta Kaoru

**-No se a que se refiere con esa pregunta mi joven doncella, alguna de ustedes seria tan amable de decirme hacia donde se encuentra el puerto mas cercano, no me gusta estar tanto tiempo en tierra firme **dice Boomer

**-Ahora entiendo, cuando esto sucedió se transformo en lo que estaba disfrazado **dice Momoko

**-¿En un personaje de una película?...si ni siquiera estaba bien disfrazado **dice Kaoru

**-Oh dios, creo que me caigo hic. **Dice el pirata cayendo en los brazos de Miyako

**-Descuida te tengo **dice Miyako

**-Muchas gracias señorita, me gustaría recompensarla con un pequeño y ligero…..beso **dice Boomer

**-¿Eh? **pregunta Miyako toda roja

**-Quieto ahí casanova **dice Kaoru propinándole un golpe

**-Creo que eso no me lo merecía **dice Boomer

**-Pero si el esta aquí…¿Dónde están los otros dos? **Pregunta Momoko

**-¿Te refieres a los otros dos vándalos locos que me arrojaron hasta acá? Hic….están teniendo un duelo adelante, pero yo que ustedes no me atrevería a ir ahí, esta muy tenso el asunto **dice Boomer mientras trata de caminar tambaleándose

**-KABOOOMMM-**

**-¿Qué fue esa explosión? **Pregunta Kaoru

De la nada aparece un joven luchador que detiene el ataque de un vampiro muy fuerte que le propina varios golpes y se los regresa

**-¡Tengan cuidado! **dice Miyako mientras se cubren de esta feroz pelea, hasta que se detienen

**-Veo que eres muy fuerte….será un placer exterminarte **dice el joven guerrero mientras sus ojos se encienden mostrando su maldad

**-Yo soy el mas fuerte representante de las tinieblas, no deberías subestimarme **dice el elegante vampiro de gorra roja

**-Son Butch y Brick, pero ¿porque están peleando? **Pregunta Momoko

**-Tal ves por el amor de alguien o solo por hombría, así son los hombres de tierra hic, asi que dejémoslos con sus problemas y vayamos a la taberna mas cercana **opina Boomer

**-Cuando digas eso, ¡NO ME AGARRES! **Grita furiosa Kaoru al notar que Boomer la tomaba de la cintura y lo arroja hacia en medio de los peleadores

**-Vaya, vaya, si es el debilucho **dice Butch

**-Veo que estas ansioso de morir, con gusto cumpliré tu deseo **dice Brick apretando sus puños

**-Un segundo, un segundo, esperen seamos caballeros. …¿dónde esta mi sombrero?...ah aquí…no me quise entrometer en sus asuntos pero las chicas de ahí estaban ansiosas de pelar contra ustedes dos **dice Boomer mientras se pone su sombrero

**-¡OYE TRAIDOR POR QUE NOS HECHAS TUS PROBLEMAS! **Grita Kaoru

**-Soy un pirata, nunca confíes en uno **dice Boomer

**-Así que ¿desean pelear contra mi unas simples basuras? **pregunta Butch

**-Son mujeres eh….no les daré ventaja **dice Brick mientras se preparaba para enfrentarlas

**-¿Qué hacemos ahora? **pregunta Miyako

**-Dijo que nos transformáramos en una emergencia y vaya que esta es una **dice Kaoru

**-No queda mas remedio que combatirlos, contra ellos **dice Momoko

Las tres sacan sus emblemas del cinturón sin notar que envés de tener la insignia de Pp, tenían una calabaza en su lugar y comienzan su transformación

**-¡HYPER BLOSSOM!**

**-¡ROLLING BUBBLES!**

**-¡POWERED BUTTERCUP!**

**-Fiuuuu, no sabia que había chicas así en este lugar **dice Boomer

**-Su espectáculo de luces no me sorprende **dice Brick

**-Se ve interesante el reto **dice Butch

**-¡Powerpuff Girls Z! **dicen las tres poniéndose en su pose de transformación

**-Un segundo….¿que es esto? **pregunta Momoko al estar vestida con un atuendo sexi y muy descubierta, con alas de murciélago en la espalda y cabeza además de atraer la atención de Brick (ref. Darkstalkers)

**-No es que me moleste traer pantalón pero….¿en que me convertí?...¿y por qué siento tanto frio? ** Se queja Kaoru al estar vestida con un traje de karate con una cinta verde adornando su cabeza, descalza y con guantes….además de no traer mas abajo (ref. Street Fighter)

**-Que bonito traje tengo, me veo de maravilla **dice Miyako vestida como toda una mujer pirata (Ref. Piratas del caribe)

**-¿Una súcubo planea derrotarme?...esto será muy entretenido **dice Brick

**-Creí conocer a todos los que usaban el estilo Ansatsuken, podrás ser un reto para mi **dice Butch

**-Supongo que eso nos deja a ti y a mi belleza, pero prefiero hacer mas el amor que la guerra **dice Boomer

**-¿Cómo paso esto?...¿que alguien me explique? **Pregunta Momoko Aesland

**-¿Cómo puedes soportar tanto el frio vestido de esta manera? **Pregunta Kaoru al tratarse de taparse mas

**-¿No que estabas interesado en Kaoru? **Pregunta Miyako Swann algo molesta

(Ejemmm, seré un vampirito pero debo darles una explicación, cuando restos de los ataques asquerosos de los RRB se quedaron pegados a sus cinturones al entrar en la etapa del cambio fueron modificados, así que ellas se transforman en lo que están disfrazados los RRB y adquieren los poderes de las contrapartes…espero les haya quedado claro chu….)

**-¡Suficiente de charla a pelear! **ordena Brick cubriéndose con su capa y desapareciendo

**-¿A dónde fue? **Pregunta Momoko viendo hacia todos lados

**-¡Cuidado atrás! **Advierte Miyako mientras Brick aparece en el aire y empieza a girar en forma de tornillo que a penas alcanza a esquivar Momoko tal mortal ataque

**-(Esto es demasiado para mi, espera…..si soy quien creo que soy, entonces puedo hacer esto) **piensa Momoko cuando de repente aumenta su velocidad y sale volando hacia arriba siendo seguida por Brick

**-Eso nos deja con solo una pregunta…¿eres capas de enfrentarme? **Pregunta Butch comenzando acercarse a Kaoru

**-Tal ves no tenga mis poderes, pero aun tengo mis puños **dice Kaoru poniéndose en guardia

De repente empieza una batalla de habilidad marcial, lanzando patadas y puñetazos a diestra y siniestra en una velocidad muy superior a lo normal, olvidándose de todo a su alrededor

**-Kaoru…Momoko …..**dice Miyako

**-Bueno habrá que no romper el momento, ¿qué me dice señorita?...¿podrá su espada responder a la mía? **Dice Boomer parándose enfrente de ella sacando su sable

**-Eres solo un egoísta, embustero y mujeriego…no se por qué me interesa….¡pero no me gusta que seas así! **responde Miyako al reto y empiezan a intercambiar estocadas con sus sables

La batalla comienza a tornarse más grande mientras varias figuras observan, esperando una oportunidad para entrar en escena, solamente que la pregunta seria…¿para ayudar o mortificar?


	4. Chapter 4: First Day part 2

**Seguro pensaban "esta historia comenzo bien pero ya me decepciono por que se volvio predicible la historia" eso quiere decir que nunca han leido mis historias y no saben que le puedo dar unas vueltas que los haran dudar de que si soy un buen escritor o solo un desquiciado, juzguenlo leyendo este capitulo :D**

Capitulo 4: First Day part 2

En la nueva alcaldía

**-Se puede escuchar un combate, no muy lejos de aquí **dice Bellum

**-Si quieren liberar el mundo que ellas conocen deberán abrirse paso entre todas las criaturas que deambulan ahora en la oscuridad **dice Sally

**-Que cansado estoy…..por lo menos la gente ya se tranquilizo pero aun insisten en linchar a Mojo….no se por cuanto tiempo logre mantener esto bajo control **dice el alcalde

**-No se preocupe por eso ahora, cuando los días pasen la gente aceptara su destino como ciudadanos de New Halloween, entonces ya no habrá nada que detenga los planes de Jack….aunque temo que también surja algo que no esta en sus planes **dice Sally

**-¿A que se refiere señorita Sally? **Pregunta el alcalde

**-Ya lo vera cuando la obscuridad cubra este mundo…..solo espero que las chicas puedan regresar a tiempo **dice Sally

Mientras en el cruce del espantapájaros una batalla se realiza sin saber que estaban en mas problemas de lo que se imaginan

**-¿Cuánto mas podrás estar esquivándome? **Pregunta Brick mientras conecta varios golpes que son detenidos por Momoko

**-( El tiene razón, solo retraso lo inevitable….no estábamos preparadas para este tipo de situación, pero….esta personaje….es la que mejor se usar y si estoy en lo correcto….no estamos tan disparejas en poder) ¡Soul Fist! **Lanza Momoko un murciélago de energía que impacta sobre el desprevenido vampiro haciéndolo retroceder

**-Así me gusta….ya me estaba aburriendo **dice Brick mientras se recupera del impacto

La batalla de los verdes se calentaba cada ves mas y mas comenzando a conectar golpes mas mortales, pero gracias a las habilidades de Kaoru lograba parar cada ataque de su adversario

**-Hehehe, ¿solo sabes eso?...creo que me equivoque de encontrar a un rival digno de mi **dice Butch

**-Ya cállate cretino **advierte Kaoru

Mientras los rubios intercambian golpes con sus sables demostrando una gran habilidad con este tipo de armas

**-Debo felicitarla señorita….lo hace bien **dice Boomer dando una estocada que es detenida por Miyako

**-Es curioso…no sabia que podía manejar esto tan bien **dice Miyako poniéndose otra ves en guardia

Estaban tan abstractos en su batalla que no notan la llegada de varias figuras que los empiezan a rodear y esperan algún fallo para poder actuar

**-Me encantaría seguir jugando contigo pero esto ya debe de terminar **dice Brick

**-¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? **pregunta Momoko

**-¡Midnigths Bliss! **Dice Brick comenzando a moverse mas rápidamente

**-¡No…si llega a atraparme! ….¡ackkkk! **dice Momoko pero reacciona tarde siendo atrapada por el cuello

**-Descuida querida, tu energía vital será muy deliciosa y disfrutaras esto **dice Brick mientras el cuerpo de Momoko comienza a perder fuerzas

**-¡No…puedo….liberarme! **dice Momoko con dificultad pero poco a poco siente que su vida se escapa lentamente

**-¡Toma esto!...¡MOMOKO! **grita Kaoru al ver a su amiga en problemas

**-¡Estas en medio de una pelea, si quieres salvarla deberás derrotarme primero! …..¡Gohadoken! **lanza una bola de energía oscura Butch que golpea la espalda de Kaoru arrojándola varios metros

**-¡Ahhhhhhh! **Grita Kaoru

**-¡Oh no! **dice Miyako descuidando su guardia

**-Te tengo….**dice Boomer desarmándola

**-Chssssss**

**-Creo que yo gano esta contienda señorita….hmmmm **dice Boomer, pero ve algo en las sombras que lo hace voltearse

**-¿Qué estas haciendo? **Pregunta Miyako

**-¡Mantente atrás de mi!...¡HAAAAAA! **ordena Boomer mientras es atacado por varios piratas que salen de la oscuridad

**-Jejejeje…patética…..¿y ahora cual de ustedes será mi próximo oponente? **Pregunta Butch volteando a ver a varios peleadores de toda clase

**-¿Puedes sentirlo?...¿puedes sentir la dicha del beso frio de la muerte? **Pregunta Brick

**-No….puedo….mas **dice Momoko entrando casi en coma pero es arrojada por Brick hacia el suelo debido a que varios hombres lobo comenzaron a atacarlo

**-¡Bestias desleales!...¿como se atreven a desafiarme?...¡Chaos Flare!... **Pregunta Brick con enojo derrotando uno a uno los hombres lobos que se lanzaban contra el

**-¡Momoko, Kaoru!...¿están bien? **pregunta Miyako a sus camaradas caídas

**-Ghhmmmm **gime Momoko

**-Solo…..requiero…un…segundo… **responde con dificultad Kaoru

**-¿Qué hare?...¿que hare?...esto es peor que una pesadilla **dice Miyako

**-Grrrrrrr**

**-¡No permitiré que les hagas daño! **advierte Miyako poniéndose enfrente de ellas cuando varios hombres lobos y piratas se acercan a ellas

**-¡Ja….¿que hará una pequeña como tu, contra nosotros?**

**-Grrrrrr**

**-Lamento tener que decirles amigos, que ella viene conmigo…así que tendrán que pasarme primero **dice Boomer apareciendo a su lado

**-¡Sparrow!...¡eres un traidor a nosotros! **

**-Bueno, prefiero la compañía femenina a la de puros hombres…si saben a lo que me refiero **responde Boomer

**-¡Destrozenlo!**

**-¡AYYYYYYY!**

**-¡OHHHHHH!**

**-Puros debiluchos es lo único que encuentro **dice Butch después de derrotar al ultimo de los peleadores y lanzarlos hacia los atacantes

**-Si creen que estos perros de peluche podrán contra mi, están muy equivocados **dice Brick caminando hacia ellos dejando un montón de hombres lobo fuera de combate

**-Creo que alguien no planeo bien este asalto**

**-No teman, somos mas que ellos….podemos derrotarlos**

**-Por favor, me elogian trayéndome su esencia de vida para que lo devore **dice Brick preparándose para enfrentarlos

**-No tengo ningún problema en acabar a basuras como ustedes **dice Butch uniéndose a Brick

**-Creo que los caballeros hablan en serio…me dio gusto conocerlos **dice Boomer guardando su sable

**-¡Esto esta mal, debes de páralos! **Dice Miyako

**-¿Por qué debería de hacerlo señorita? **Pregunta Boomer

**-Todos ellos, antes eran personas normales….si los llegaran a lastimar seriamente **dice Miyako

**-Me conmueve su petición, pero creo que los locos de ahí los van a mandar al casillero de David Jones, no encuentro una forma de poder páralos **responde Boomer

**-¡Debe haber una forma! **dice Miyako

**-"Usa la calabaza"**

**-¿Eh? **pregunta Miyako cuando una calabaza encendida cae a sus pies

**-Vaya que suceden cosas raras en este sitio…como quisiera poder estar ya en mi barco **dice Boomer

**-¿Pero que debo hacer con esto? **se pregunta Miyako

**-"La flama los protegerá"**

**-Creo que la voz se refiere a esa antorcha que esta encima de esa cosa **señala Boomer a la parte de arriba de las señales donde se aprecia una antorcha apagada

**-¡Eso es….solo espero poder hacerlo a tiempo! **dice Miyako

**-¡No…no…no les tenemos miedo!**

**-¿En serio?...puedo sentir el latir de su corazón palpitar a un ritmo con el cual casi puedo bailar **dice Brick mostrando sus colmillos

**-Mandare sus patéticas almas al infierno de los perdedores **dice Butch apretando fuertemente sus puños

**-Solo tengo una oportunidad, debo de arrojarla ahora…¡ahhhhhh!...¿eh? **pregunta Miyako al ver que no tenia en las manos la calabaza

**-Permítame hacerlo por usted, soy muy bueno en esto **dice Boomer arrojando la calabaza y dando en el blanco

**-Yo podía haberlo hecho **reclama Miyako

**-No te vi segura de hacerlo preciosa **dice Boomer

La antorcha se enciende y muestra una flama que comienza a iluminar todo a su alrededor, provocando que los demás empiecen a actuar muy extrañamente

**-¡AHHHH LA LUZ!**

**-¿QUE CLASE DE MAGIA ES ESTA?...¡ES OFENSIVO PARA MI!** dice Brick cubriéndose con su capa

**-¡Me siento…muy raro! **dice Butch cayendo de rodillas

**-Creo que tomare una siesta **dice Boomer desmayándose

**-¿Qué fue lo que paso? **se pregunta Miyako

De repente su cinturón al igual que la de sus amigas comienza a emitir una Beep y después desaparecen los disfraces que traían puestos volviendo a hacer las aldeanas

**-¿Qué sucedió? **Pregunta Momoko

**-Siento que alguien me apaleo **dice Kaoru

**-Ya están bien…que alegría **dice con alegría Miyako abrazándolas

**-¿Dónde estamos?**

**-¿Cómo llegamos a este lugar?**

**-¿Por qué siento que hice algo indebido con uno de ustedes?**

**-Por favor, mantengan la calma y escúchenme **dice el alcalde seguido por Sally y Bellum llegando al lugar

**-¿Alcalde?...¿donde esta la ciudad?**

**-Todo será explicado a su debido tiempo, pero primero aquellos que puedan caminar sigan el sendero hacia el pueblo y los que no serán ayudados a caminar…no se salgan del sendero por ningún motivo **explica el alcalde

**-¿Están bien niñas? **Pregunta Bellum

**-Algo adoloridas….¿que fue lo que ocurrió? **Pregunta Kaoru

**-Encendí la antorcha que esta ahí y después todos regresaron a la normalidad, pero….¿no entiendo como la flama logro eso? **pregunta Miyako

**-Es lo que les explicaba, mientras estén cerca de una de las flamas, serán protegidas por su luz…al parecer también regresa a los que están convertidos en monstruos en las personas que eran antes **dice Sally

**-Pero si se salen de su luz, ¿no volverán a hacer los de antes? **pregunta Momoko

**-Su luz tiene una duración al parecer, solo estando bajo una de las flamas eternas el efecto es permanente, así bajo la luz de las antorchas solo estarán posiblemente unas horas hasta llegar a una flama eterna **dice Sally

**-Por cierto…¿Cómo lograste encenderlo? **Pregunta Kaoru

**-Una voz me dijo que usara la calabaza y lo arroje…pero Boomer me la quito y la arrojo el…..es cierto…¿dónde están ellos? **pregunta Miyako

**-Descuiden chicas, ellos están al parecer muy cansados **dice Bellum mientras señala a Brick, Butch y Boomer tirados en el suelo

**-Pues nos causaron muchos problemas esos tres, deberíamos encerrarlos igual que a Mojo para que no molesten **dice Kaoru

**-No estoy segura….ellos tienen algo que ver con que no nos podamos transformar correctamente…deberíamos preguntarles a ver si saben algo **dice Momoko

**-¿Ese trio de tarados?...de seguro no saben ni lo que hacían hace 1 minuto **dice Kaoru

**-Ya sacaremos respuestas después, por ahora hay que regresar…la luna pronto se ocultara y si la señorita Sally tiene razón es mejor no quedarnos mas tiempo aquí **dice el alcalde

**-Supongo que habrá que cargarlos **dice Miyako

**-Olvídalo, lo mejor será solo arrástralos con una cuerda, recuerda lo que nos hicierón y tratarlos bien seria como un premio para ellos **dice Kaoru

**-¿Y de donde piensas sacar la cuerda? **Pregunta Momoko

**-Bueno…supongo que esto puede servir **dice Sally quitándose una de sus costuras

**-Genial….esto servirá **dice Kaoru mientras los amarra de los pies

**-¿No le duele hacer eso? **pregunta Miyako

**-Descuida, me pasa todo el tiempo **dice Sally mientras sostiene su brazo izquierdo

**-Bien vámonos **dice Bellum

**-(Una voz eh….ese debió ser mi amado Jack) **piensa Sally mientras sigue a sus nuevos amigos de regreso al pueblo

En la casa del alcalde

**-Debimos haberlos puestos en la jaula con Mojo **dice Kaoru

**-No creo que cupieran, pero de todas formas no harán nada ya que están inconscientes **dice Miyako

Los chicos estaban recostados con mantas en el tapete de la casa mientras los demás discutían lo que habían aprendido en este primer día que estaba a punto de terminar

**-Y entonces nos transformamos en otra cosa que no era nuestra apariencia real **explica Momoko

**-Ya veo…ojala estuviera el profesor aquí, estoy seguro que el nos daría una mejor explicación sobre lo que les pasa a ustedes y sobre lo que podemos hacer para solucionar esto **dice el alcalde

**-Por cierto….¿que les paso a todos los que estaban disfrazados como piratas, hombres lobos y luchadores? **Pregunta Kaoru

**-Unos se están quedando en la posada que hay aquí en el pueblo y otros se están quedando en las demás casas, aunque me cueste decirlo este pueblo esta volviendo a la vida literalmente **dice el alcalde

**-Pero aun no comprendo ¿por que regresamos a la normalidad? **Pregunta Momoko

**-Escuche un sonido proveniente del cinturón y segundos después volvíamos a ser normales de nuevo **dice Miyako

**-¿Cinturón?...me permitirían verlo mas de cerca **dice Sally

**-Seguro **dice Kaoru

**-Hmmmm, ¿Cómo es normalmente? **Pregunta Sally

**-Bueno pues es como un cinturón que trae una cosmetiquera con el cual nos sirve de radio y transformarnos **dice Momoko

**-Ya veo…esto es una de las tretas de Jack **dice Sally

**-¿Por qué dices eso? **pregunta Miyako

**-Vean mas de cerca sus cinturones….¿que es lo que no parece normal ahora? **pregunta Sally

**-Pues lo sigo viendo…un segundo…¿Por qué tiene una calabaza ahí grabada? **Pregunta Kaoru

**-Se volvieron bolsitas…..¿esto que significa? **Pregunta Momoko

**-Sus poderes tienen un limite aquí, lo cual gasta energía y solo se les permitiría transformarse una ves….pero Jack siempre es justo así que de seguro hizo un cambio en sus cinturones **dice Sally

**-¿Eh?...¿entonces como las recargamos? **Pregunta Kaoru

**-Hmmmm…con dulces por supuesto **dice Momoko

**-¿A que te refieres Momoko? **pregunta Bellum

**-Es como las bolsas de Halloween, ¿y de que tienen que estar llenas? **Pregunta Momoko

**-Ya veo…así que gasta energía proporcionada por dulces…como el robot de Mojo cuando se comió todo el premio **dice el alcalde

**-¿Con dulces dicen?...eso no tiene sentido….además, ¿Dónde hallaremos suficientes dulces para tenerlas llenas? **Pregunta Kaoru

**-Creo conocer a la persona indicada que nos sacara de este lio, esperen un segundo **dice el alcalde mientras sale por un momento de la casa

**-Pero eso no explica las rara transformación que tuvimos **dice Momoko

**-¿De que estaban vestidos ellos cuando se los encontraron? ** Pregunta Sally

**-¿De que?...bueno, ellos dos estaban disfrazados como personajes de videojuegos y Boomer disfrazado de pirata de película **responde Momoko

**-Ya veo a que punto estas llegando Sally, al parecer ustedes se transformaron en lo que ellos estaban disfrazados **dice Bellum

**-¿Esto también fue obra de Jack? **Pregunta Momoko

**-No…algo mas debió pasar para que ocurriera esto **dice Sally

**-Bueno ya sabemos en que podemos transformarnos, así que solo será cuestión de acostumbrarnos a esto **dice Kaoru

**-Niñas…quiero que conozcan a la bruja de Hanzel y Gretel **dice el alcalde

**-Mucho gusto en conocerlas, escuche que a ustedes les gustan los dulces y si miran por haya, tengo una casa con un montón de ellos…¿no quisieran conocerla por dentro? **Pregunta la bruja

**-No gracias….solo queremos algunos dulces para hacer…..algo que necesitamos **dice Momoko algo asustada

**-Descuiden, mientras este bajo la flama no tengo deseos de comer niños….aunque se ven apetitosas…..aquí tienen, espero sean suficientes **dice la bruja dejando caer muchos dulces de su gran bolsa

**-Genial, con esto será suficiente **dice Kaoru comenzando a llenar su bolsita

**-Si requieren mas solo pídanlo…..ahora si me disculpan creo que tomare una cena algo ligera **dice la bruja

**-No tan rápido **dice Bellum quitándole su enorme bolsa y tirando de el a los chicos

**-¿Cómo se habrán metido ahí?...jajajajaja….adiós **se despide la bruja poniendo pies en polvorosa

**-Supongo que tendremos que mantenerla vigilada…pero es la única que vi que tenia una casa de dulces **dice el alcalde

**-Llenamos, cerramos y…lotería **dice Momoko al ver que la calabaza se comenzaba a prenderse

**-Parece que estabas en lo correcto Momoko **dice Miyako

**-Bien ya estamos listas para salir de nuevo **dice Kaoru

**-Sera mejor que esperen que salga de nuevo la luna del día….observen a los hombres lobo **señala Sally a un grupo de hombres lobos que le aullaban a la luna afuera

**-¡AUUUUUUUUuuuuucgchcgchh!**

**-¿Qué les paso? **pregunta Momoko

**-Los hombres lobo solo aparecen cuando esta la luna, cuando no esta vuelven a hacer humanos **dice Sally mientras los ahora humanos se vuelven a meter a la posada y comienzan a cerrar las puertas y ventanas, y esto sucedía con las demás también

**-¿Y ahora que hacen? **Pregunta Kaoru

**-Es lo que podemos decir un toque de queda **dice Bellum

**-¿Por qué un toque de queda? **Pregunta Miyako

**-Les comente que cosas horribles pasaban cuando la luna ya no ilumina el cielo…..es por eso que les recomendé no salir cuando no hay luna…pronto comprenderán lo que les digo **dice Sally

La luna se pierde en el horizonte y una gran oscuridad toma su lugar, solo que esta oscuridad no es normal

**-De repente se siente mucho frio **dice Miyako tratando de taparse con una cobija

**-Las velas….se están apagando **dice Momoko mientras cada vela de la casa se apaga por si misma

Los faroles se apagan de la misma forma permitiendo que la oscuridad entrara cada ves mas al pueblo y nada parecía detenerla

**-No teman será pasajero esto **dice Sally cuando toda la habitación se oscurecía completamente y sonidos raros y aterradores comenzaban a escucharse

La oscuridad llega hasta donde esta la flama eterna tratando de consumirla y lo logra, pero solo por un segundo ya que esta comienza a alumbrar mas retirándola y mostrando el mundo que aparece si no hay luna

**-Ahora esto es raro….¿que le paso al pueblo ahora? **pregunta Momoko mientras se asoman por la ventana y el pequeño pueblo de casa de teja y calles empedradas, eran cambiadas por pisos de concreto y edificios altos, además de una gran atmosfera muy tenebrosa (ref. silent hill)

**-Este es el mundo que intenta aprovecharse de lo que hizo Jack…pero gracias a las flamas logra controlarlas….el problema es que lo que habita aquí puede adentrarse en donde están las flamas tratando de apagarlas…..los sitios donde están las otras flamas son protegidas por poderosas criaturas y para evitar algún problema con los que no están cerca de las flamas, desaparecen de este plano dejando solo a los que están cerca de las flamas para que protejan de esto a las flamas, ya que es lo único que mantiene alejado a la oscuridad y mantiene cuerdo a los habitantes de este lugar **dice Sally

**-Así que mientras esta la luna, estamos en un mundo de terror y cuando esta se va, entramos en un mundo de pesadilla **dice Kaoru

**-Gsssssss**

**-¿Qué fue eso? **pregunta el alcalde

**-(susurro) No hagan ningún ruido fuerte, si no nos escucharan **dice Sally

Por un momento el silencio inunda el pueblo y solo se escucha el viento…pero de repente es roto este silencio por el sonido de pisadas y gemidos que empiezan a deambular cerca de las casas y todos en ellas tiemblan de miedo y se mantienen alejados de las ventanas como se los habían dicho…..las chicas se atreven a asomar por la ventana y se esconden rápidamente al observar a una criatura que no tiene brazos y además no tiene cara, pero empieza a buscar algo en el ambiente….¿victimas o tal ves algo mas importante?

**-(susurro) De repente tengo mucho miedo **dice Momoko abrazando a sus amigas

**-(susurro) Este sentimiento, no la había sentido tan fuerte en mi vida **dice Kaoru

**-(susurro) que acabe esto, que acabe esto **dice muchas veces Miyako cerrando los ojos

El alcalde también tiembla de terror y abraza muy fuertemente a la señorita Bellum y Sally solo se queda parada sin sentir temor alguno a estas nuevas criaturas que son una abominación incluso para ella pero guarda silencio vigilando cada movimiento de las criaturas que avanzan a paso lento en busca de su objetivo…la flama eterna

**-(susurro) Esto esta mal, si logran apagarla este pueblo estará acabado **dice Sally

**-(susurro) No podemos permitirlo…pero no puedo mover las piernas **dice Momoko

**-(susurro) Estoy….paralizada **dice Kaoru mientras intenta en balde pararse

**-…..** Miyako solo se queda sentada con los ojos cerrados hasta que una de las criaturas se estrella contra la ventana haciendo que se quiten rápidamente de ahí

Las tres se quitan rápidamente sin levantarse y cada una llega hasta donde están los chicos y por instinto los abrazan…..al hacer esto comienzan a sentirse mejor y menos asustadas…como si algo en ellos alejara sus temores y logran incorporarse

**-(susurro) Es gracioso….ya no siento miedo **dice Momoko

**-(susurro) Que horror, lo abrase **dice Kaoru

**-(susurro) No se que hiciste…pero gracias **dice Miyako levantándose

**-(susurro) Estas criaturas…no se de donde provengan….pero deben de ser detenidas….cuando Jack sintió que ellos intentaban entrar en el mundo que había creado, las contuvo hasta que descubrió que la luz de estas flamas los hacían retroceder así que si después de 5 días las flamas seguían encendidas podría cerrarse para siempre el acceso a este mundo que creo, pero si lograban apagar aunque sea una, algo malo podía ocurrir…..es por eso que la vigilancia es muy fuerte alrededor de las flamas, pero yo estoy segura que si ustedes logran juntar las flamas y derrotan a la gran calabaza aseguraran que no pase esto…Jack también cuenta con ello, de que si su plan sale exitoso o ustedes logren su cometido, será una victoria sobre estas cosas **explica Sally

**-(susurro) ¿Pero como las detenemos? **Pregunta el alcalde

**-(susurro) Ustedes tienen que enfrentarlas chicas…desgraciadamente no tengo poder para defenderlos…asi que tendrán que hacerse cargo ustedes de esto **dice Sally

**-(susurro) Entonces…¿debemos de destruirlos? **Pregunta Miyako

**-(susurro) No sientan compasión por ellos ya que carecen de emociones o piedad, es mejor destruirlos completamente ya que son muy resistentes, incluso Jack tuvo problemas para detenerlos…es por eso que usa a los que estaban disfrazados como los mas fuertes, sé que pueden chicas…solo tengan fe en ustedes **dice Sally

**-(susurro) Lo entendemos **dice Momoko

**-(susurro) Un segundo niñas…piénsenlo bien, debe de haber otra forma sin que se arriesguen tanto **dice el alcalde

**-(susurro) De seguro se nos ocurrirá un plan** dice Bellum

**-(susurro) No hay tiempo, si logran apagar la flama, todos los que están aquí incluyendo los que pudimos rescatar se perderán, es el momento de actuar…¿listas chicas? **Pregunta Momoko

**-(susurro) Estamos listas **responden Miyako y Kaoru

**-¡HYPER BLOSSOM!**

**-¡ROLLING BUBBLES!**

**-¡POWERED BUTTERCUP!**

**-¿Eh? **

**-¿Por qué no nos transformamos? **Pregunta Kaoru

**-O no….los chicos no están disfrazados, así que prácticamente….. **dice Bellum

**-No nos podemos convertir en nada **dice Momoko

El ruido que provocan hace que estas criaturas sigan el sonido y se empiezan a juntar de todos lados dirigiéndose hacia la casa…ahora estaban en gran peligro


	5. Chapter 5: Deep Shadows

**Mi mente sigue desvariando dandome muchos "posibles"...espero sea de su agrado la historia antes de que me vuelva desquiciado, incluso ya dividi sus combates entre el terror y la pesadilla, ya que en el primero se enfrentan a gente inocente disfrazada y en la otra a criaturas viles, sanguinarias y destructivas...hasta donde llegara mi locura ya que quiero proporcionarles una historia unica como las demas que hago...disfrutenlo**

Capitulo 5: Deep Shadows

La casa comienza a ser rodeada por estas criaturas del infierno, y cada una empieza a golpear cada parte tratando de entrar, ocasionando una presión enorme de los que se encontraban en el interior

**-Demonios, nos escucharon **dice Kaoru

**-¿Qué hacemos ahora? **pregunta Miyako

**-¡Aseguren las ventanas y puertas….no podemos permitir que logren entrar! **Ordena Sally

Rápidamente comienzan a colocar varios objetos contra la puerta de enfrente y atrás, además de colocar los libreros en las ventanas

**-Esto no los detendrá por mucho….rápido hay que ponerles su disfraz para poder defendernos **ordena Momoko

**-Eso no creo que vaya a resultar **dice Kaoru

**-¿Por qué? **pregunta Miyako

**-¡Por que se les fueron cayendo pedazos por el camino cuando los traíamos! **Dice Kaoru casi llorando

**-¿Y ahora que hacemos? **Pregunta Momoko

**-CRASHHHH-**

**-¡Están tratando de entrar por la ventana! **señala el alcalde

Rápidamente Sally y Bellum sostienen con fuerza el librero mientras las criaturas intentan tumbar el obstáculo que les pusieron

**-¡TODO ESTO ES TU CULPA, SI NO LOS HUBIERAS JALADO COMO BOLSAS DE CARGA NO TENDRIAMOS ESTE PROBLEMA! **reclama Momoko a Kaoru mientras la sacude

**-¡NO SABIA QUE ESTOS NOS TENIAN QUE SERVIR PARA ALGO, LO SIENTO! **Se disculpa Kaoru mientras es sacudida violentamente

**-¡Tranquilícense, debemos de impedir que entren aquí! ** dice Miyako

**-¡Necesito apoyo por este lado! **Dice el alcalde mientras las criaturas se arrojan contra la puerta principal

**-¡Ya vamos! **Dice Momoko apoyando al alcalde

**-Rapido Kaoru, debemos cubrir la de atrás **ordena Miyako

**-Si….ya voy **dice Kaoru mientras ambas se recargan contra la puerta que ya estaba siendo asediada

Los que estaban adentro sostienen con mucha fuerza sus barricadas, pero no aguantarían toda la "noche" este tipo de asedio que se volvía cada ves mas grande el numero de atacantes, en medio de todo esto en el lugar donde estaban inconscientes los chicos, una figura se para junto a ellos y deja algo a cada uno mientras nadie lo ve y desaparece antes de que los chicos volvieran en si

**-¿Dónde estoy? **pregunta Brick

**-Tuve un extraño sueño donde alguien me abrazaba **dice Butch

**-Que raro…tuve el mismo sueño **dice Boomer

**-Oigan , este no es nuestro hogar **dice Brick

**-GEEEEEEEZZZZZZ-**

**-¡AYYYY UN MOSTRUO! **Gritan los chicos mientras se abrazan muy asustados

**-¡Oigan miedosos, ayuden por aquí! **ordena Kaoru

**-¿Qué demonios?...¿que sucede aquí? **pregunta Butch

**-Luego les decimos, ahora vengan a ayudar **dice Momoko

Los chicos aun sin saber que pasa se levantan y se arman de valor para apoyar en las dos puertas y la ventana

**-¡Empuja con fuerza! **dice el alcalde

**-¡Eso hago! **Dice Brick

**-¡Son muy fuertes! **Dice Bellum

**-¡Se esta metiendo por aquí, lárgate fenómeno! **Ordena Butch mientras patea a la criatura que se alcanzó a medio meter por la ventana

**-¡Están rompiendo la puerta, no aguantara mucho! **Dice Kaoru mientras la puerta comienza a ceder

**-¿Acaso alguien no se le ocurre algo? **pregunta con desesperación Brick

**-¡Si estuvieran disfrazados, podríamos! **Dice Momoko

**-¿A que te refieres con eso? **pregunta Butch

**-¡Ya….no…aguanto….mas! **dice Miyako cuando por fin ceden ante sus atacantes que derrumban la puerta

**-TUMP-**

**-¡Maldición! **Dice Kaoru mientras intenta agarrar cualquier cosa del piso para lanzárselos

**-¡Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah! **Boomer se queda estupefacto sin moverse al no saber que hacer ahora

**-"Usa tu cinturón"**

**-¿Qué?...**pregunta Boomer

**-"Piensa en algo que podría ayudarte a derrotarlos" **

**-¿Algo que me ayude a derrotarlos? **Pregunta Boomer notando que tiene un cinturón donde la hebilla es una calavera que empieza a reaccionar con el cinturón de Miyako

**-"Piensa rápido en algo antes de que sea tarde" **

**-¿Algo que derrote monstruos? **Pregunta Boomer cerrando los ojos mientras los engendros acorralan a Miyako y Kaoru

Boomer solo piensa en una cosa y escucha la desesperación de cada uno de los presentes por lo que decide en que seria bueno para derrotarlos

**-GUUUAAAOOO-**

**-¡ALEJATE DE NOSOTRAS! **ordena Kaoru cuando son embestidas por los seres infernales y cierran los ojos

**-¡Trick or Treat!**

**-BAM-BAM-**

**-(Slice)**

**-¿Eh? **pregunta Kaoru al escuchar caer algo y al abrir los ojos se sorprende mucho al ver a Boomer parado junto a ellas, con una gabardina azul, una espada y una gran pistola (ref. DMC)

**-Ah-ah-ah-ah…..¿Están bien? **pregunta Boomer

**-¿Pero que te paso? **pregunta Kaoru

**-No-no-no lo se, solo pensé en-en-en esto cuando veía un anime… y después….no sé que sucede **explica Boomer sin saber en serio que sucedía

Las criaturas de derroto se vuelven un charco de sangre que se evapora y desaparece dejando mas incógnita sobre si realmente acabo con esa cosa o solo la debilito

**-¡Gracias Boomer, nos salvaste! **Agradece Miyako

**-¿En serio?...solo actué por instinto….¿podrían explicar que pasa? **pregunta Boomer aun temblando

**-¡Olvida eso!...¡solo dinos como lo hiciste! **Ordena Butch mientras aplica mas fuerza al librero

**-Solo lo pensé….este cinturón y la voz….me dijo que pensara en algo que lo derrotara y después….dije…"Trick or Treat" **dice Boomer

**-¿Eso es todo? **Pregunta Brick

**-Si….eso es todo **responde Boomer

**-TUMP-**

**-¡Aun hay mas afuera! **dice Brick

**-¡Despreocúpense, yo me hare cargo! **Dice Boomer saliendo por la puerta rota y comenzando a disparar con la pistola que traía

**-¡NO VAYAS TU SOLO! **Grita Sally pero este no la escucha

**-¡Debemos ir a ayudarlo! **Dice Miyako

**-¡Solo…tu…puedes ir! **Dice Momoko

**-Es cierto….esta transformado….veamos en que me convierto….este….no se que hacer **dice Miyako mientras duda sobre lo que podría pasar

**-¡Solo haz algo mientras los detenemos aquí! **ordena Kaoru

**-Hmmm…..esta bien….es solo que pensaba que nombre usar…..¡Scream Bubbles! **la bolsa de calabaza comienza a brillar como una linterna cubriendo todo el lugar

**-¿Funciono? **Pregunta Kaoru destapándose los ojos

**-No lo se…tu dime **dice Miyako con el pelo largo, un corse, pantalones entallados y botas de tacón, además de guantes descubiertos y una pistola

**-¿Qué se supone que eres? **Pregunta Kaoru

**-¡Ahora recuerdo…esas vestimentas…Dante y Trish…..son mis favoritos! **Dice Momoko muy feliz

**-¡Oye estamos ocupados aquí! **reclama Brick

**-No se usar las armas de fuego pero….esta parece que…nací con ella **dice Miyako observando que tenia un arma de las cuales no les gusta usar y esta en contra de ellas

**-¡CUIDADO! **grita Kaoru al entrar otro de esas cosas

**-BAM-**

Una bala sale rápidamente del arma de Miyako que lo atraviesa por completo e inclusive lo arroja fuera del lugar estrellándose en la pared donde se deshace en solo segundos

**-¿Yo-yo…..hice eso? **pregunta Miyako muy nerviosa

**-Bam-Bam-Bam-**

**-(Slice) **

**-Boomer **dice Miyako al escuchar el ruido del combate afuera y sale a toda velocidad

**-No vayas a arriesgarte tanto **dice Kaoru

**-Un segundo…están dejando de embestirnos **dice Bellum al sentir que la puerta principal como la ventana estaban siendo dejadas

**-Deben de estar siguiendo a Boomer y Miyako **dice el alcalde

**-¡Debemos irlos a apoyarlos! **Dice Momoko

**-¿Estas loca?...esas cosas casi nos atrapan **dice Brick

**-Si Boomer quiere ir a hacerse el héroe pues bien por el pero que no nos incluya **dice Butch

**-¡Acaso van a dejar a su hermano a morir ahí solo! **Reclama Momoko

**-¡Nosotros no pedimos estar aquí, en lo que nos concierne el esta haciendo esto por si solo! **Responde Brick

**-Por favor contrólense **dice el alcalde

**-¡Usted no se meta anciano! **Señala Butch

**-Pero ellas no pueden hacer nada sin ustedes **dice Bellum

**-Nosotros no sabemos quienes son ellas siquiera y nos quieren meter en esto…olvídenlo **dice Brick

**-Supongo que escuchaste que dijo Bubbles, entonces debes de saber quienes somos nosotras **dice Momoko

**-¿Acaso ustedes son esas entrometidas?...¡con mas razón estamos negados a apoyarlas, esto es su trabajo no el nuestro! **Dice Butch

**-¿Tienes miedo? **Pregunta Kaoru

**-¿Qué? **pregunta Butch

**-Es natural que los cobardes y débiles sientan miedo, pero aun así hacen algo….ustedes son peor que cobardes y mas alguien como tu **señala Kaoru

**-¡Tu no me conoces, además yo no le temo a nada! **Dice Butch enojado

**-¿Así?...pruébalo **reta Kaoru

**-GRRRRRRRRRR…¡TRICK OR TREAT! **

La calavera de su cinturón empieza a reír descontroladamente y dar de vueltas envolviendo a Butch en una gran nube de oscuridad, cuando se disipa

**-(susurro) Usaste sicología agresiva ¿no? **pregunta Momoko

**-(susurro) Solo así haces que alguien como él se mueva **dice Kaoru

**-¿Ahora quien es el miedoso? **Pregunta Butch con un traje cibernético y una Katana (Ref. MG)

**-Ya veo que te quedan agallas **dice Kaoru

**-Si quieres ver mas, vamos afuera **dice Butch saliendo tranquilamente por la parte de atrás

**-Si el es así…¿cómo seré yo?...¡Scary Buttercup! **al igual que Miyako, la calabaza de Kaoru comienza a brillar envolviéndola en la luz de la linterna

**-¿Qué clase de locura es esto? **pregunta Brick

**-Ni una….solo algo con el que podamos defendernos **dice Kaoru vestida de militar y una banda en la cabeza de color verde (ref. MG)

**-¡Dios bendiga a Hideo Kojima! **Dice Momoko muy feliz (recordemos que es fanática de todo esto)

**-Les dejare algo, solo no se tarden **dice Kaoru saliendo por la ventana y sacando un arma

**-Esto esta fuera de si….ni loco saldré a enfrentarme a esas cosas **dice Brick

**-¿Asustado? **Pregunta Momoko

**-No intentes utilizar eso conmigo, soy el mas listo de mis hermanos y no caeré en un truco tan barato **dice Brick

**-Pero quiero ver en que maravilloso personaje me convertiré **dice Momoko (aparentemente se le olvido lo que esta pasando afuera)

**-Si eres el mas listo de los tres, entonces debes saber que aunque no hagas nada….podrías morir de todas formas** dice Sally

**-Gkkkk, odio ese tipo de lógica…..cuando esto termine tendrán que darme una buena explicación de que sucede aquí **dice Brick

**-¿Por qué no te transformas en Batman? o en un robot, o en Khensin, o en **_**Lelouch Lamperouge, o en Edward Elric, o en….**__Dice una infinidad de nombres Momoko_

_**-¿Quieres guardar silencio?...yo se lo que necesitamos aquí **__dice Brick _

_**-Hmp….no tienes por qué ser tan enojón **__dice Momoko (hola….¿no hay una batalla haya afuera?)_

_**-¡TRICK OR TREAT! **_

La calavera de su cinturón empieza a reír descontroladamente y dar de vueltas envolviendo a Brick en una gran nube de oscuridad, cuando se disipa

**-¿Esto es un desfile de disfraces o que? **Pregunta el alcalde

**-Descuide anciano….solo voy a proteger a un montón de inútiles de que mueran de las formas mas horribles posibles jejeje **dice Brick vestido con una gran gabardina roja, un sombrero rojo y unos anteojos amarillos (ref. Hellsing)

**-¡Genial…entonces yo sere….!...¡Shock Blossom! **la calabaza de Momoko comienza a brillar envolviéndola en la luz de la linterna

**-Hmp….supongo que quise complacerte un poco **dice Brick haciendo a un lado a Bellum y al alcalde para abrir la puerta de enfrente caminando hacia el sonido del combate

**-Cierren bien la puerta y descuiden, estaremos bien **dice Momoko vestida como una policía con una gran arma cargándola como si no pesara nada (ref. Hellsing)

**-¿Crees que van a estar bien? **pregunta Bellum

**-No lo se, supongo que aquí deben de combatirlos según sus reglas **responde el alcalde mientras vuelven a cerrar la puerta

En medio del pueblo se enfrentaba Boomer a estas criaturas, disparando y cortándolas a la mitad, ayudado por Miyako que ni ella misma se creía que cada ves que disparaba no fallaba ni un tiro, pero el numero de enemigos no disminuía, sino que aumentaba ya que cada ves que derrotaban a uno, dos tomaban su lugar haciendo el combate mas extenuante

**-(Slice)**

**-Bam-Bam-**

**-GROOAAAAA**

De repente en las afueras del pueblo una gran criatura en cuatro patas y una gran hocico se acercaba al pueblo dando asi una gran posibilidad de destruir el pueblo al momento de entrar

**-Esto no mejora para nada **dice Boomer

**-No podemos permitir que se acerque mas **dice Miyako

La criatura empieza a abrir su gran hocico en cuatro partes amenazando no solo con destruir el pueblo si no devorar la llama también, hasta que un gran misil entra en su boca y estalla obligándolo a retroceder

**-¿Pero quien? **Pregunta Miyako

**-Ustedes encárguense de los pequeños, nos haremos cargo del grandote **dice Kaoru cargando una enorme bazuca

**-GROOAAARGGGG-**

La criatura se empieza a mover violentamente al tratar de quitarse algo que tenia encima

**-¿Qué esta arriba de el? **Pregunta Boomer

**-Es el inútil de Butch, trata de impresionar solamente **dice Kaoru apuntando nuevamente cuando la criatura abre nuevamente su hocico y le da justo en medio el disparo que realiza, destruyéndolo por completo y su cadáver se empieza a desvanecer, y desde el cielo cae un ninja cibernético en medio de los pequeños y los empieza a destazar con su katana con una gran velocidad

**-A esto me refería con diversión en una noche de miedo **dice Butch mientras esquiva el acido que lanzan por el estomago teniendo cuidado en cada uno de los cortes

**-Bam-Bam-Bam-**

Las pistolas de Brick entran en escena deshaciéndose de 5 criaturas de una vez y disfruta cada momento en que los derrota

**-¿Están Bien?** pregunta Momoko

**-Me gusta tu atuendo Momoko **dice Miyako

**-También el tuyo me gusta mucho, pero ya habrá tiempo para eso…debemos defender la flama **ordena Momoko continuando el combate

Pasan dos horas y la batalla continuaba y ellos se iban cansando poco a poco mientras que las criaturas seguían y seguían saliendo de todas partes

**-Ya no se cuantas de estas cosas ya acabe, pero me estoy cansando demasiado **dice Boomer

**-Si esto sigue así, nos van a derrotar **dice Momoko disparando su rifle

**-Chssss, ya no tengo munición **dice Kaoru al tirar todas sus armas sin ninguna bala y sacar un gran cuchillo

**-(Slice)**

**-Espero que a alguno de ustedes se le haya ocurrido un plan **dice Butch

**-Bam-Bam-Bam-**

**-Propongo que sigamos hasta que nos maten, por que eso es lo que van a hacer **dice Brick acomodándose los anteojos

**-¿Cuánto falta para que salga la luna? , no podemos seguir de esta forma **dice Miyako

De repente todas las criaturas comienzan a retroceder y alejarse del pueblo, como si fueran llamados por algo o alguien desapareciendo tras una niebla que nubla todo lo que no esta al alcance de la flama

**-¿Ganamos? **Pregunta Boomer

**-Eso parece, después de arrastrarlos por el suelo, debieron huir sabiendo que no ganarían **dice Butch

**-No es así, van hacia las otras flamas ya que vieron que tardarían mas en apagar este…..pero regresaran, aunque espero no mas por esta noche **dice Sally saliendo a su encuentro

**-Ya veo…ahora si nos disculpan…..buscaremos la manera de salir de aquí **dice Brick

**-¿Salir a donde?...este mundo es el que ocupa el que conocemos, si no recuperamos las flamas eternas jamás regresaremos a nuestras antiguas vidas **dice Momoko

**-Entonces solo nos queda terminar nuestra pequeña pelea que dejamos pendiente contra ustedes **dice Butch señalándolas con su Katana

**-Me preguntaba cuanto tardarían en traicionarnos **dice Kaoru preparándose

**-Ahora tenemos mas poder de lo que podíamos soñar…esta ves ya no nos harán menos **dice Brick

**-Boomer **dice Miyako

**-Son mis hermanos…y tengo que seguirlos **dice Boomer apuntándole con su arma

**-No hagan esto, no necesitamos pelear de esta forma **dice Momoko apuntando a la cabeza de Brick

**-No tienes las agallas para disparar **dice Brick apuntándole a su cabeza

**-¡Suficiente!...si quieren combatir entre ustedes háganlo cuando no vivan en este mundo, por ahora tendrán que cooperar para salir de esto junto a los demás **dice Sally

**-Chsss, no tenemos que escucharte **dice Butch

**-Beep-Beep-Boop-**

**-Claro que lo harán ya que se acabó el tiempo ** dice Sally y varias nubes y risas de diablillos hacen que regresen a la normalidad

**-¡Oigan! **Reclama Brick

**-Termino el efecto, ahora solo somos normales igual a ustedes **dice Momoko

**-Tal ves, pero no se nos olvida que ustedes son las Powerpuff Girls Z, así que deberán tener cuidado una ves que termine esto **dice Brick retirándose con sus hermanos

**-Esos cretinos, debimos haberlos dejado donde estaban **dice Kaoru

**-Ellos entenderán que ellos nos necesitan tanto, como nosotras los necesitamos a ellos **dice Miyako

**-Ha sido una noche larga y tardara un poco mas en salir la luna, deberían descansar ahora….no sabemos si podrían regresar **dice Sally

**-"suspiro" Esta bien, regresemos a la casa **ordena Momoko

Apenas sobrevivieron a su primera noche de pesadilla, y aun no empiezan su misión de recuperar las otras flamas eternas, ¿qué les deparara mas adelante comenzando el segundo día mientras solo les restan tres?


	6. Chapter 6: Get Along

**A nadie le gusta mi historia..o sea que solo escribo para mi...eso es bueno...en fin al que lea por accidente esto, le quedan 7 dias de vida empezando desde ahora M.M HAHAHAHAHA...mientras gozen leyendo y recuerden, si dejan review un chino muere o si nos vamos a los extremos...su serie favorita sera cancelada HAHAHAHAHA. (silees la nota final te salvas...de la cancelacion no mas)  
**

Capitulo 6: Get Along

La luna vuelve a iluminar al mundo de la pesadilla, dando paso a la de terror, por lo que algunos consideran mejor que cuando esta completamente oscuro, los pobladores (hombres lobos, piratas, luchadores, brujas, zombies y demás monstruos peculiares) salen de sus casas y ven con algo de asombro que todo el ruido de combate que se había escuchado no parecía haber sucedido ya que todo estaba como la primera ves que llegaron, dejando dudas sobre lo que realmente paso

**-Otra bella mañana…o noche…o lo que sea **dice el alcalde

**-Casi no pude dormir **dice Momoko

**-Yo tampoco, hacer guardia es muy cansado….por lo menos Miyako consiguió dormirse **dice Kaoru señalando a la rubia dormida en el sofá

**-Les sugiero descansar un poco mas, esta ves tienen que llegar hasta su objetivo **dice Sally

**-Con lo que pasamos ayer, dudo mucho que lo consigamos **dice Momoko recordando la rebeldía por parte de los chicos a cooperar

**-Habrá una manera de convencerlos, son muy necesarios para esta misión **dice Sally

**-Hay algo que quisiera preguntarte Sally **dice Bellum

**-¿Qué es? **Pregunta Sally

**-Dijiste que Jack ya los había tratado antes a estas criaturas, pero apenas fue una noche donde todo el mundo los conoció….¿como sucedió eso? **pregunta Bellum

**-Si, mientras mas información tengamos…mas fácil sabremos que hacer **dice Kaoru

**-Solo se lo que me conto cuando regreso a casa, ya que el había dejado Halloween Town para buscar nuevas maneras de mejorar la noche de Halloween, no supimos de el durante meses y cuando regreso venia muy alegre como preocupado, nos mostro una gran flama con el cual nos dijo que construiríamos algo mas y mejor que la noche de Halloween, si no una perpetua festividad con el cual estaríamos celebrando por siempre, lo cual alegro a muchos y lo apoyarón para realizarlo…cuando estuvimos solos me dijo que este nuevo sueño podría funcionar y no solo nos daría una larga festividad, sino también una gran responsabilidad al tener con nosotros la flama eterna, le pregunte que ¿cuál era esa responsabilidad?...se puso muy serio y acariciaba a Zero con mucha velocidad y después me dijo que había algo mas aterrador donde encontró la flama, que nunca había sentido ese sentimiento en su vida….al parecer la flama lo detenía y se mantenía alejado en una gran cueva, así que si quería llevarse esa flama con el cual lograría su sueño, debía primero ocuparse de eso…..probó bloquearlo, encerrarlo, destruirlo pero no resultaba ya que era infinito, entonces una idea surgió en su desesperación y con el poder de la flama logro transportar a otra dimensión a esa oscuridad…pero sabia que si intentaba crear su mundo perfecto, la oscuridad estaría también….. ahí así que como saben, si las flamas se mantienen como están hasta ahora separadas, la oscuridad quedaría exiliada para siempre de aquí, pero si son apagadas o son unidas en una sola entidad esta aprovecharía la oportunidad para terminar la flama de una ves por todas y consumir a todos los mundos **explica Sally

**-Eso solo genera mas problemas al saber lo que pasara cuando consigamos las demás flamas **dice el alcalde

**-Aunque las juntemos deberemos terminar rápido a la gran calabaza para que la flama haga su trabajo y nos devuelva a nuestro mundo….pero…¿que pasara con ustedes y la oscuridad? **Pregunta Momoko

**-Nosotros volveremos a nuestro hogar y la oscuridad regresara a su prisión, lamento incitarlas a que terminen con los sueños de Jack, pero es lo correcto **dice Sally

**-Descuida, si algún villano de nuestro mundo o alguien que cree que hace bien hiciera lo mismo, lo detendríamos **dice Kaoru

**-Hmmm, ¿han notado que solo Mojo y los chicos, son los únicos villanos que están aquí? **pregunta el alcalde

**-Tal ves los demás están haya afuera disfrazados de algo o están en el limbo con los demás, si me lo pregunta me parece mejor que ellos no se entrometan ya que serian mas problemas para nosotras **dice Momoko

**-Bueno, el tiempo avanza y se hace corta la noche…espero hallen la forma de hacer que cooperen con ustedes **dice Sally retirándose

**-¿A dónde vas? **Pregunta Kaoru

**-Debo regresar al castillo, necesito mantenerme informada sobre algún acontecimiento nuevo que haya surgido, pero no se preocupen…volveré **dice Sally abriendo el armario de escobas y cierra la puerta

**-¿La puerta no estaba haya? **Pregunta Momoko

**-Deja veo, tal ves se equivoco…un segundo, no esta **dice Kaoru buscando adentro del armario

**-Tal ves puede transportarse rápido desde un lugar a otro de alguna forma **dice el alcalde

**-Si puede hacer eso, ¿Por qué no nos ahorra el viaje y nos lleva a cada flama de una ves? **pregunta enojada Kaoru

**-Debe tener sus razones para no hacerlo **dice Bellum

**-En fin, vayamos con la bruja de los dulces a recargar y llevarnos algunos para el viaje, tenemos que regresar antes de que otra ves suframos un ataque de parte de esas cosas **dice Momoko

**-Por cierto….¿donde están los chicos? **pregunta el alcalde

**-Conociéndolos, no haciendo algo bueno de seguro **dice Kaoru

En el sótano de la posada

**-Me pueden explicar algo **dice Mojo

**-Pregunta **dice Brick

**-¿Qué paso anoche? **Pregunta Mojo

**-Peleamos contra unas criaturas mas deformes que tu **responde Butch

**-¿Y como pelearon contra ellos? **pregunta Mojo

**-Al parecer podemos transformarnos en varios personajes ficticios con los cuales obtenemos sus habilidades junto a las molestas PPGZ **responde Brick

**-¿Ellas están aquí?...¿por que no las destruyeron? **Pregunta Mojo

**-Ellas controlan nuestros poderes y nosotros las de ellas, así que estamos empates cuando se acabó ese poder **dice Butch

**-Ya veo…¿y ahora que harán ustedes? **pregunta Mojo

**-Aun seguimos pensando, ayudarlas no es una opción para nosotros, pero tampoco quedarnos en este muladar…. cuando comience otra ves la oscuridad pensamos abandonar este lugar y establecernos en algún sitio tranquilo pensando en como regresar a casa **responde Brick

**-Ya veo…¿pero aun tengo dos dudas? **Pregunta Mojo

**-Dilas **dicen Brick y Butch

**-¿POR QUE SIGO AQUÍ ENCERRADO Y NO ME ESTAN INCLUYENDO EN SU PLAN? **pregunta Mojo furioso tambaleando su jaula

**-Nunca dijimos que vendrías con nosotros, tienes la misma o mas culpa de esta situación **dice Brick

**-Es mejor dejarte ahí a ver que sigues echando todo a perder **dice Butch

**-¡QUE MALOS HIJOS SON USTEDES, ME SENTIRIA ORGULLOSO DE NO SER QUE ME PERJUDICA! **Grita Mojo

**-Oye…vinimos a verte ¿no?, así como tal ves despedirnos….que pases bien el resto de tus días **dice Brick

**-¡NO ME DEJEN AQUÍ!...¡CUANDO SALGA ME LAS VAN A PAGAR! **Grita Mojo mientras ve a los chicos escabullirse por la única ventana que hay hacia el sótano de la posada

Ya afuera

**-No pueden decir que no nos despedimos de el **dice Butch

**-Es hora de ponernos en marcha, no debemos de levantar sospechas sobre nuestro plan **dice Brick

**-Te sigo….un segundo…¿nos falta alguien? **Pregunta Butch

**-Es cierto…¿dónde esta Boomer? **pregunta Brick

**-Según recuerdo decía algo sobre comer **dice Butch

**-No recuerdo haberle ordenado que trajera provisiones, deberemos de buscarlo **dice Brick comenzando a recorrer el pueblo en busaca de Boomer junto a Butch

La casa de dulces

**-Ding-Dong-**

**-¿Quién es? **Pregunta la bruja

**-Somos nosotras, vinimos a pedirle algo **dice Kaoru

**-Un segundo por favor **responde la bruja

**-¿Qué tanto estará haciendo? **Pregunta Kaoru

**-No lo se, espero que no sea nada malo **dice Momoko

**-Descuiden, yo estoy aquí por si trata algo **dice Bellum

**-Con esa ropa usted si parece una monja de verdad **dice Miyako

**-Supongo que al estar disfrazada como una, me hace ser una de verdad **dice Bellum

**-Tiene razón lo había olvidado **dice Miyako

**-Sean bienvenidas…..estaba haciendo un poco de limpieza, pero por favor pasen **dice la bruja

**-Gracias, esperemos no haberla importunarla **dice Momoko

**-Para nada, y bien…¿qué desean unas lindas niñas como ustedes con esa pingüino? **Pregunta la bruja lanzando unos ojos desafiantes a Bellum

**-Venimos por un poco de dulces, haremos un viaje de todo el día y nos será de mucha ayuda que pueda proveernos para el viaje **dice Momoko

**-A menos claro que piense hacer algo mas que unos dulces para su cena **dice Bellum

**-No creo que desafiarme de esa forma sea necesaria para ayudarlas, tengo muchos dulces para darles y siempre pueden venir por mas hojojojojojo **se ríe la bruja

**-Gracias…supongo **dice Momoko

**-*sniff*sniff* ¿no huelen algo? **pregunta Miyako

**-Es solo mi desayuno, estaba preparando algo cuando llegaron, pero no se preocupen, se esta cociendo a fuego lento así que no hay-Tump-Tump- necesidad de verlo por el momento **dice la bruja

**-¿Qué fue ese ruido? **Pregunta Bellum

**-Yo no escucho nada querida, debe ser-Tump-Tump-su imaginación **responde la bruja comenzando a ponerse nerviosa

**-Parece como si estuviera algo vivo en su horno **dice Kaoru

**-¿No estará cocinando algún animal indefenso verdad? **pregunta Miyako preocupada

**-Para nada, de hecho me dio muchos problemas meterlo…¿Qué acabo de decir? **se pregunta la bruja al darse cuenta de su error

**-¿Qué es lo que oculta? **Pregunta firmemente Kaoru

**-Nada, nada, es solo mi desayuno pero no se preocupen, después de unos minutos todo quedara en silencio **dice la bruja

**-¡A un lado! **desafía Bellum

La bruja se hace a un lado y se acercan al horno que hacia aun mucho ruido

**-¿Qué tiene metido ahí, un perro? **Pregunta Kaoru

**-Bueno…yo….**dice la bruja muy nerviosa

**-No logro ver nada…¡AHHHHHHH! **Grita Miyako al asomerse al horno y ver unos ojos en su interior

**-MFGGFGFGFFG**

**-¡Abre rápido! **Ordena Momoko

Cuando abren el horno sale de el un chico rubio lleno de hollín atado de manos y piernas además de amordazado

**-¡Boomer! **grita Miyako enderezándolo

**-¿Cómo habrá llegado ahí? **pregunta la bruja

**-¿Qué le da por hacer esto? **pregunta Kaoru

**-Solo estábamos jugando a las escondidillas, ¿no es cierto? **pregunta la bruja

**-¡MHHGFGFDFFGH! **

**-¿Lo ven?...pero ya se les debe hacer tarde para hacer lo que vayan a hacer **dice la bruja empezándolos a empujar hacia fuera

**-¡Oiga!...**reclama Momoko

**-Cierto, este saco de dulces debe de servir….¡adiós! **se despide la bruja cerrando la puerta

**-Toc-Toc-**

**-Luego jugaremos después, adiós **dice la bruja cuando toca Bellum para que devuelva al rubio

**-*Pffff*…esa loca quería comerme **reclama Boomer

**-¿Pero como te metiste en esa situación? **Pregunta Momoko

**-Tenia hambre, me ofreció galletas y cuando vi ya estaba adentro de ese infierno **explica Boomer mientras lo ayudan a desatarse

**-No se que es mas preocupante, que no salgamos de este mundo o que ella nos coma **dice Kaoru

**-En fin, gracias por sacarme de ahí…me tengo que ir **dice Boomer

**-Espera, tenemos que hablar con ustedes tres **dice Momoko

**-Lo lamento pero no creo que mis hermanos quieran escucharlas….de todas formas me retiro **dice Boomer

**-¡Oye un segundo te acabamos de salvar la vida! **Reclama Kaoru

**-Pude haber escapado solo…o tal ves hubiera terminado como su desayuno….de todas formas no pienso ayudarlas, nos vemos **dice Boomer

Boomer prepara pies en polvorosa pero Miyako se pone enfrente de el con ojos de borrego a medio morir haciendo que Boomer trate de taparse la cara con las manos pero no puede evitar esos ojos

**-Ok…..de todas formas van asesinarme **dice Boomer cediendo

Ya en las afueras en el cruce del espantapájaros

**-¡Hasta que por fin apareces tonto! **Dice Butch

**-Pensamos que te había arrepentido, pero en fin….vayámonos a otra parte **ordena Brick

**-Sobre eso…bueno….¿como les digo?...hahahaha…..¡ELLAS ME OBLIGARON! **Señala Boomer a las chicas que aparecen en el camino

**-Chssss, si serás idiota…¿para que las trajiste? **Pregunta Butch

**-¿Ya están listos?...y creí que no nos iban a acompañar **dice Momoko

**-Silencio….no tenemos tiempo para charlar con ustedes **dice Brick comenzando a tomar uno de los caminos

**-Creí que ya habían entendido lo que pasaba aquí, no hay un lugar seguro en este mundo…** dice Kaoru

**-No me importa **responde Brick

**-¿A dónde piensas huir cuando ya no haya luna?...esas cosas de seguro los destrozaran **dice Momoko

**-Las enfrentare de ser necesario **dice Brick

**-Por favor, no cometan locuras **dice Miyako

**-La única locura aquí es que quieren que nosotros los ayudemos, ambos somos enemigos y eso no va a cambiar **dice Brick

**-No tiene que ser así, comparado con que somos enemigos o no, carece de sentido aquí ese tema **dice Momoko

**-Ya terminaron, debemos recorrer mucho camino **dice Brick alejándose junto a sus hermanos

**-Esta bien…si quieren irse pueden hacerlo pero antes…queremos que volteen **dice Miyako

**-(susurro) Oye espera, no querrás decir que….** Dice Kaoru nerviosa

**-(susurro) Es su única debilidad….debemos hacerlo…. **dice Momoko

**-¡Nada de lo que digan o hagan nos hará….cambiar…de…..diablos! **dice Brick volteando con sus hermanos a verlas

**-Nosotras **

**-Sabemos**

**-Su debilidad**

**-KISS-**

**-No otra ves **dice Brick mientras son envueltos en un gran corazón y caen de rodillas al suelo

**-¿Y bien que dicen? **Preguntan las chicas acercándose a ellos

**-Eso fue trampa….**dice Butch

**-Debí dejar que la bruja me comiera **dice Boomer

**-Ustedes lo pidieron….¡DEBERAN DE TOMAR LA RESPONSABILIDAD POR HACER ESO DE NUEVO! **Grita Brick muy enojado

**-Trato hecho….**dice Momoko muy pícaramente haciendo sonrojar a Brick

**-¿Ahora hacia donde? **pregunta Miyako

**-El bosque tenebroso será nuestro objetivo….tenemos que apresurarnos y llegar hasta donde esta la flama y tomarla **dice Momoko

**-¿Y que pasara con los que están controlados por sus disfraces? **Pregunta Kaoru

**-Solamente tenemos que hacer lo mismo que hicimos la primera ves….solo hay que estar cerca de los puntos del mapa donde están las flamas y encenderlas para que regrese su humanidad y traerlos de vuelta al pueblo junto a la flama **dice Momoko

**-Me parece un buen plan **dice Kaoru

**-A mi me parece que es uno muy pésimo **dice Butch

**-¿Cómo te atreves a….te atreves…a….? **pregunta Kaoru

**-¿A que marimacha? **Pregunta Butch

**-"A decirme esas cosas que me hieren" **dice tiernamente Kaoru

**-¡Lo lamento, lo lamento, lo lamento, no volverá a suceder!...¿esas cosas salieron de mi boca? **Pregunta Butch comenzando a lamer la tierra por decir eso

**-Je….creo que me divertiré mucho contigo de ahora en adelante (aunque necesito quitarme lo dulce de la boca) **piensa Kaoru escupiendo

**-Solo continuemos quieren…tendré suerte si algo me mata **dice Brick comenzando a caminar en dirección hacia el bosque tenebroso…..teniendo el tiempo encima ya que no espera a nadie…ni siquiera en este mundo de miedo y desesperación…..

**Nota***

**Escribiendo una historia mas loca que alguien fumando marihuana enfrente de policias junto a un jardin de niños, todo comenzo hace meses queriendo escribir una historia para esta fecha (las de navidad son mas faciles) y entre tanta posibilidad surgio este y sabias que...Jack no iba a hacer el villano de esto...de hecho solo puse la musica para hacer ambiente y me fui de filo...tuve que transcribir la historia nuevamente y sabias que...solo iba a tratar de como derrotaban al malo regresando a la normalidad pero por ver un dibujo donde estan ellas en muchos disfraces me entro a la cabeza manejarlo asi...y sabias que...como pense ya que iba a ser un reverendo fracaso de historia le meti algo de gore al final, asi que por las lunas combaten sin tanta violencia (ya que son personas las que enfrentan) y cuando la luna se va adquieren un tono mas agresivo estilo resident, silent y cualquier otra cosa que los haya deshibilizado en la vida dejando algo con el cual no puedo dormir por las noches ¬¬. en fin señor o señora que por error entro a leer esto y como ya no tenia nada bueno que hacer se puso a leerlo desde el principio, asi fueron las cosas...¿que mas saldra de esta mente transtornada por tanta televisión, videojuegos, trabajo, escuela, religión, amor, amistad, decepción, placer y demas virtudes y pecados en la vida?...continuarlo haciendolo por supuesto ^^**


	7. Chapter 7: Are you Scare?

**Sean bienvenidos a la historia mas odiada por la gente de 1 a 100 años, ya que segun tiene satanismo, lenguaje inapropiado y demas cosas que estan en contra de la moral...tal ves no sea esta y la estan confundiendo, pero de todas formas disfruten la lectura**

Capitulo 7: You are scare?

**-¡CORRE! **Grita Brick

**-¿POR QUE INSECTOS?, ¿POR QUE SIEMPRE INSECTOS? **Grita Momoko

Los dos van huyendo de un grupo numeroso de insectos gigantes que los persiguen por todo el bosque, ¿pero donde están los demás?...retrocedamos un poco

Hace una luna menguante

**-**EL bosque se escucha con una increíble variedad de sonidos de animales y ruidos extraños, el caminar de los 6 intrusos en este lugar pasa desapercibido mientras recorren el sendero que poco a poco se va perdiendo mientras avanzan

**-¿Cuánto falta? **Pregunta Boomer

**-Este lugar es inmenso y cada ves se hace mas angosto este camino **dice Brick

**-EL mapa que nos dio Sally no es tan especifico como creíamos **dice Momoko sin entender ni jota de lo que decía el mapa

**-Si se los dio esa muñeca de trapo, es por que estaba segura de que les serviría **dice Butch

**-Déjame echarle un vistazo…Momoko **dice Kaoru

**-¿Si? **pregunta Momoko

**-Dime que no nos estabas llevando con el mapa al revés **pide Kaoru

**-Bueno…yo….no estaba muy segura…..y después **trata de hacerse la loca Momoko

**-Dime que hay un barranco por el cual tirarme **dice Brick

**-No seas melodramático, no estamos tan perdidos **dice Momoko

**-Según esto si **señala Kaoru el mapa mostrando que estaban 50 km alejados del lugar a donde debían de llegar

**-Pero seguimos el sendero, ¿cómo pudo pasar esto? **se pregunta Momoko revisando el mapa de pies a cabeza

**-El sendero se acabó hace 15 km, dando una vuelta en U…estamos recorriendo un sendero que posiblemente algo lo hizo **dice Kaoru

**-En conclusión, estamos perdidos por su culpa **dice Butch

**-Lo siento **dice muy apenada Momoko haciendo círculos en la tierra

**-¿Podemos tomar alguna otra ruta? **Pregunta Miyako

**-Si continuamos por ahí, llegaremos en un par de horas…el problema es que no será suficiente tiempo para regresar **dice Kaoru mostrando el nuevo recorrido

**-Es extraño que no hayamos visto algún monstruo de disfraz **dice Boomer

**-Lo mas seguro es que no se adentren tanto en este bosque y se mantienen en los caminos **dice Butch

**-O hay algo aquí que los aleja **dice Brick

**-No digas esas cosas **reclama Momoko

**-En primero tu nos trajiste por el camino equivocado, así que no deberías de opinar y en segundo puede que tenga algo de razón…..mejor vámonos **ordena Brick

**-Por primera ves dice algo inteligente, hagámosle caso **dice Kaoru

Reanudan su camino por el lado correcto, pero no saben que sorpresas les esperan mas adelante ya que en efecto, el sendero había sido marcado por alguien pero no para recorrerse, si no para delimitar el territorio de alguien

Castillo del mal, el caldero mágico

**-Jejeje, apuesto a que no logran siquiera llegar **dice el "lobo"

**-Les veo entusiasmo, pero están muy alejados **dice el "payaso"

**-Jijijiji, ¿mee pregunto que monstruo los devorara?...¿tu que crees hermana? **Pregunta una de las brujas

**-En ese bosque solo hay monstruos de animales y demás, hasta que no lleguen mas adentro no tendrán dificultad alguna **dice la hermana

**-Amigos, amigos…hay que animar su entusiasmo por regresar a su mundo…aunque no entiendo el por qué **dice el alcalde de New Halloween

**-Es sencillo de saberlo, ellos sienten que no pertenecen aquí…que deben de estar en su mundo, pero eso cambiara tarde o temprano y verán que aceptaran vivir en nuestro maravilloso mundo **dice Jack

**-Si es cierto eso, después podrán venir aquí y divertirse con todos nosotros ya que se ven que son muy agradables **dice el "Monstruo"

**-Podrán venir el quinto día y los recibiremos con los brazos abiertos **dicen los hermanos vampiro

**-Por ahora limitémonos a observar su camino, espero esta noche sea entretenida como la primera **dice Jack dejando a sus singulares amigos viendo el recorrer de aquellos que quieren arruinar sus planes

Jack llega al trono del castillo y activa desde la silla un botón que abre un compartimiento secreto atrás del trono por el cual se escabulle y recorre el gran pasillo hasta llegar a un cuarto donde guarda una de las flamas eternas

**-¿No te parece maravilloso todo esto, esta luz que brilla como una linterna de calabaza el cual alumbra nuestro camino hacia el mejor sueño de nuestras vidas? **Pregunta Jack

**-Esto esta llegando demasiado lejos Jack **dice Sally

**-No digas eso mi amada, este mundo no solo es para todos ellos, si no para ti también…para que estemos juntos los dos reinando en un verdadero mundo de terror eterna, adiós a todos los planes, todas los esquemas y pruebas, este es un mundo eterno para nosotros y tendremos a muchas criaturas a nuestro servicio con el cual nunca terminara el Halloween **expresa Jack

**-¿Y que me dices de la oscuridad?, o ¿de ellas y sus amigos? **Pregunta Sally

**-La oscuridad nunca podrá tener este mundo o cualquier otro cuando sea exterminado por este reino, las flamas crearan un sello del cual jamás podrá romperse encerrándolo en los cimientos para siempre, después este sello se extenderá hasta cubrir el mundo de los vivos y volverlos como nosotros, pero conservaran ese sentimiento de estar vivos para que puedan seguir sintiendo sus propias emociones, amor, tristeza, alegría, miedo y todo lo demás **explica Jack mientras danza alrededor de la flama

**-Pero si ellas consiguen juntar las flamas y derrotar a la gran calabaza…todo esto quedara destruido y significara nada al final **dice Sally

**-En eso te equivocas, todo el mundo recordara lo que paso teniendo mas respeto por nosotros y lo que realmente es Halloween, de todas formas aunque les haya brindado esta ayuda para enfrentar este reto, no será suficiente para lograrlo….todo esta en marcha y ni ellas o la oscuridad podrá pararlo….aunque si lo logran seguiré ganando **dice Jack mientras abraza a Sally

**-¿Entonces no me detendrás de seguirlas ayudando? **Pregunta Sally

**-Tu eres libre de hacer lo que quieras mi amada, si quieres ayudarlas esta bien, si deseas detener esto también esta bien…..lo único que quiero es que te sientas a gusto a mi lado **dice Jack

**-Me alegro de oír eso….aunque yo también deseo que tu seas feliz **dice Sally

**-Mientras estemos juntos seré feliz… **dice Jack mientras se despide a Sally

**-Una escena encantadora muchacho…pero si queremos que esto resulte necesitas ser mas duro **dice el Doctor Flinklenstein

**-Descuide mi inteligente amigo….solo hago lo que requiero para verla sonreír….de todas formas siempre tenemos planes para cualquier contrariedad….si no usted no estaría a mi lado **dice Jack

**-En efecto muchacho….escogí perfectamente a los que cuidarían las flamas y se enfrentarían a cualquier intruso, incluso a las criaturas de la oscuridad…así que no debería haber ningún problema **dice el Doctor Flinklenstein rascándose su cerebro

**-La primera noche pudimos observar sus modos de atacar, pero aun así no creo que sea suficiente…hay aun mas tipos de esas cosas que harán lo necesario para derrotar a nuestros guardianes…y veremos si son tan efectivos cuando las PPGZ alcancen al primer guardián **dice Jack

**-Servirá para futuras pruebas para mejorar la seguridad…aunque ¿no se por qué tenemos que permitir que esos vivos tengan un poder del cual sin mi y sin ti pudieran tener? **Pregunta el Doctor Flinklenstein

**-Sabia yo que habría quienes pudieran tratar de detenerme en cualquier lado de este mundo….pero ni uno de ellos estaba preparado para este reto a excepción de ellas y los chicos, es por eso que hay que darles una oportunidad de ser los que den la esperanza al lugar que tratan de proteger y si todo resulta y derrotan a los guardianes podrán tomar su lugar y proteger nuestro nuevo mundo **dice Jack

**-¿Y si se rehúsan? **Pregunta el Doctor Flinklenstein

**-Descuida, al final entenderán que es necesario todo esto y aceptaran, estoy seguro de ello….aunque seguirlas llamando Powerpuff Girls Z carecería de sentido…tal ves se me ocurra algún nombre mas apropiado para ellas **dice Jack mientras continua su discusión con el Doctor Flinklenstein

Bosque tenebroso

**-Descansemos un poco…..ya no puedo mas **dice Momoko

**-Pero ya estamos a la mitad, además ya es luna llena **dice Kaoru

**-A este ritmo podremos ganar un poco de tiempo **dice Butch

**-Pero no soy de piedra, me duelen los pies **dice Momoko

**-Podemos descansar 5 minutos, yo también estoy algo cansada **dice Miyako

**-Supongo que no queda remedio descansemos** dice Brick

Todos se acomodan alrededor de un árbol para descansar bien aunque sea por unos minutos cada uno con su respectivo grupo

**-Creo que mis ojos se están adaptando a la noche…¿me pregunto que pasara cuando regresemos a la luz del sol? **Pregunta Miyako

**-Lo mas probable es que te duelan los ojos, pero después podrás volver a ver después de un rato **dice Kaoru

**-¿Oye Brick? **pregunta Boomer

**-¿Qué? **responde Brick

**-¿Crees que sigamos teniendo este poder, cuando esto termine? **Pregunta Boomer

**-No lo se, pero seria genial…así controlaríamos a la ciudad entera solo nosotros tres **dice Brick

**-Pero olvidas el detalle de que ellas pueden hace lo mismo, así que cuando nos transformáramos ellas lo sabrían y cuando se les acabe su energía volveríamos a hacer normales de nuevo **dice Butch

**-Ya hallaremos la forma de evitar que eso pase…por eso somos mejores que ella hahaha **se rie Brick

**-¿De que se estarán riendo esos? **Pregunta Momoko

**-De seguro de alguna tontería para atacarnos…pero bien sabe que nos necesitan si quieren seguir transformarse de esa forma **dice Kaoru

**-Supongo que no se te olvida que es igual para nosotras **dice Miyako

**-Ya lo se, no tienes que recordármelo **dice Kaoru algo sonrojada

**-Deberíamos empezar a parar….auch **se queja Miyako

**-¿Qué sucede Miyako? **pregunta Momoko

**-Algo golpeo mi cabeza….al parecer cayo del árbol **dice Miyako

**-¿Del árbol?...será que esta dando frutos **dice Kaoru

**-A menos que frutos aquí signifique ramas…**dice Momoko mientras señala el objeto que cayo sobre Miyako

**-¡Oigan!...¿porque tanto alboroto? **Pregunta Butch

**-No tienes que ser tan brusco al preguntar **dice Kaoru

**-Si ya están listas será mejor que nos movamos **dice Brick

**-Ya lo sabemos…aunque…¿qué pudo haber causado que se cayera? **Se pregunta Momoko

**-¿No será que…haya algo arriba? **Pregunta Miyako

**-No veo nada, de seguro solo fue el viento **dice Butch

**-De todas maneras….ukkk…¿qué es esta cosa pegajosa? **Pregunta Boomer al poner su mano en el árbol

**-Gaaahhh-**

**-Creo que tu nuevo novio le molesta que no lo saludes **se burla Brick

**-Es-es-es-es-es-es-es-es-es-es…**tartamudea Momoko

La luna alumbra un poco mas mostrando a una criatura, que parecía un insecto de hecho, como langosta….que habitaba aparentemente en el árbol

**-Descuiden, solo es uno….no debe haber problema **dice Kaoru

**-Que-que-que no-no-no se-se-se me-me-me acerque **dice Momoko ocultándose atrás de Miyako

**-Tranquilízate Momoko **dice Miyako

**-No creo que se atreva a hacer algo siendo mas nosotros **dice Boomer

**-Si….¿quién diría que la susodicha Hyper Blossom le teme a un simple tipo vestido de insecto? **Pregunta Brick

**-Podrá ser alguien disfrazado pero aquí es tan real como nosotros **dice Kaoru

**-Descuida me hare cargo de el **dice Butch tronándose los dedos

**-Aquí no es posible, si no lo volvemos a la normalidad corremos el riesgo de que vuelva a aparecer…..y tal ves con compañía **dice Kaoru

**-¿Cómo esos? **Señala Boomer a varios igual al otro que bajan de cada árbol

**-Maldición **dice Butch al notar que estaban siendo rodeados

**-Qué no me toquen-que no me toquen-que no me toquen-que no me toquen **repetía Momoko poniéndose muy pálida y se esconde atrás de Brick

**-Ahora si…..son-son-son…..muchos **dice Brick poniéndose a tartamudear

**-Ya no debemos estar tan lejos del camino, eso significa que posiblemente encontraremos una antorcha, si lo logramos encender todos ellos volverán a la normalidad…si corremos en esa dirección por separado no nos lograran atrapar **dice Kaoru

**-Entonces a la cuenta de tres todos corren por diferentes lados **dice Butch

**-Estamos listos **dice Boomer preparándose junto con Miyako

**-¿Preparados, Brick, Momoko?...¿me están es-cu-chan-do? **Pregunta Kaoru y al no recibir respuesta voltea solo para ver una nube de polvo que avanzaba a mucha velocidad

**-¡TRES! **Gritan Brick y Momoko ya estando muy lejos

**-No me esperaba eso….¡CORRAN! **ordena Butch y cada pareja corre por diferentes lado siendo perseguidos por los insectoides

Corren a través del bosque esperando hallar la susodicha antorcha para salir del problema, pero estos monstruos eran rápidos y además podían volar

**-¿Qué clase de estúpido se disfraza de insecto en una noche de Halloween**? Pregunta Kaoru

**-¡Deberíamos terminarlos aquí y ahora! **reclama Butch

**-Apégate al plan, recuerda que son personas **dice Kaoru

**-¡Personas que de seguro nos devoran! **Dice Butch

**-¡Solo hazlo! **Dice Kaoru sin mirar enfrente

Butch nota que algo estaba mas adelante escondido entre los arboles y rápidamente toma a Kaoru por la cintura y la arroja hacia arriba dando una marometa

**-¡FIJATE DONDE TOCAS! **Reclama Kaoru, pero ve que un cuchillo rápidamente cruza por unos centímetros su cabeza, mostrando a una persona vestida como el tipo de la película Halloween

**-Creo hacerme la idea de que nos vamos a encontrar aquí **dice Butch esquivando al agresor y seguir corriendo

**-¡CORRREEE! **Grita Boomer

**-¡AHHHHHHH! **Grita Miyako

Los rubios tenían además de los insectos a varios hombres lobos, plantas carnívoras y uno que otro asesino en serie

**-¡Estamos atrayendo a muchos! **dice Butch

**-¡No podemos detenernos , ya que si hay mas por aquí….eso significa que estaremos cerca del verdadero camino **dice Kaoru

**-¡No podemos seguir así, a este paso nos van a detener! **dice Butch

**-¡A UN LADO! **Grita Brick cruzando enfrente de sus perseguidores

**-¡ESPERAME! **Grita Momoko siguiendo a Brick y jalan a todos los perseguidores de los verdes junto a los que ya traían, incluso a duendes y diablillos

**-¿Eso fue suerte o fue irónico?** Pregunta Kaoru

**-Mira el camino **señala Butch

**-Y si estoy en lo correcto…..¡ahí esta! **señala Kaoru una antorcha que esta puesta al lado del camino apagado

**-Solo lo tenemos que encender y atraerlos hacia aquí **dice Kaoru

**-¿Cómo planeas hacer eso? **pregunta Butch

**-¡Oigan! **Dice Miyako

**-¿Están bien? **pregunta Boomer

**-Si, me alegra que pudieran llegar…y sus, ya saben **dice Kaoru

**-No lo sabemos, una mancha roja y rosa nos atravesaron a nosotros y a los monstruos y después se fueron detrás de ellos **dice Miyako

En una toma aérea vemos como van corriendo a lo largo y ancho del bosque atrayendo a cada criatura que se encuentran

**-Aprovecharemos eso, cuando ellos vengan hacia aquí encenderemos la antorcha y el resto será pan comido **dice Kaoru

**-¿Pero Momoko y Brick no quedaran a merced de ellos antes de que surta efecto? **Pregunta Miyako

**-Es por eso que necesitamos que se disfracen de algo que nos sirva **dice Butch mientras busca dos piedras que le sirvan de encendedor

**-¿Algo que nos sirva?...deja pienso….algo que sea ágil y que podamos sacarlos rápidamente y atrapar a los demás….** Dice Boomer

**-Piensa rápido en algo **dice Kaoru

**-Lo tengo….¿lista Bubbles? **pregunta Boomer

**-Puedes llamarme Miyako si gustas **dice Miyako

**-A bueno….¿lista….Miyako? **pregunta Boomer algo confundido (recuerden que no saben siquiera sus nombres, solo las reconocen por sus alter egos)

**-Si **responde con una sonrisa Miyako

**-¡TRICK OR TREAT!**

**-¡SCREAM BUBBLES! **

Mientras Brick y Momoko como si el diablo los estuviera persiguiendo (literalmente ya que había uno que otro en el grupo que los perseguía) siguen corriendo sin presentar signo de cansancio ya que solo deseaban alejarse de ellos lo mas que pudieran (irónicamente los perseguidores eran lo que ya estaban desistiendo)

**-¡RAPIDO POR AQUÍ! **grita Kaoru

Momoko y Brick por instinto se dirigen hacia Kaoru trayendo a sus fans detrás de ellos

**-Espera…..espera….espera….¡AHORA! **grita Kaoru

Butch comienza a encender la antorcha y se alejan de ahí ambos dejando que primero pasen Brick y Momoko

**-¡LOS TENGO! **Grita Boomer vsitdo de maya azul y rojo columpiándose en su telaraña (ref. spiderman) y tomándolos a ambos para sacarlos del camino

Los monstruos se dan cuenta de la trampa e intentan detenerse pero la velocidad que llevaban se los impide

**-¡NO IRAN A NINGUN LADO! **Grita Miyako atrapándolos a todos en una gran red de telaraña (ref. spiderwoman) para que se quedaran al alcance de la luz de la antorcha y comienza a retorcerse y volver uno por uno a la normalidad (literalmente ya que siguen siendo monstruos)

**-¿Dónde estoy?**

**-¡Auxilio estoy atrapado!**

**-Estas pisándome hombre!**

**-¡Fíjense donde agarran!**

**-Funciono a la perfección **dice Kaoru

**-¿Y como están los maratonistas? **Pregunta Butch

**-Cansados pero bien **señala Boomer mientras estos están que se les escapa el alma

**-Ahora necesitamos sacarlos todos de ahí **dice Miyako

**-Ustedes hagan eso, nosotros iremos por la flama eterna **señala Kaoru una gran luz no muy lejos de donde estaban

**-Supongo que tendrán que llevarlos hasta el pueblo, nosotros regresaremos después **dice Butch

**-De acuerdo, pero tengan cuidado **dice Boomer

**-Pasar tiempo con ella te ha vuelto afeminado **dice Butch

**-¡Claro que no! **reclama Boomer

**-Ya no pierdan el tiempo, si la oscuridad los llega a atrapar aquí todo estará perdido….descuiden ya que estaremos atrás de ustedes en un momento **dice Kaoru

**-Ustedes dos, recupérense pronto y álcensenos, aunque no creo que requiramos su ayuda ya que atrapamos a la mayoría de este lugar y no debe ser tan difícil adquirir esa estúpida flama **dice Butch a Momoko y Brick que aun no recuperaban fuerzas

Boomer y Miyako liberan a los habitantes disfrazados indicándoles el camino a seguir mientras Momoko y Brick se recuperan sentados uno junto al otro, Kaoru y Butch comienzan a avanzar hacia el objetivo sin saber que alguien atrás de una mascara de Hockey los esta esperando


	8. Chapter 8: The first Guardian

**Me costo todo el dia en escribirlo...en serio ya que tenia que quedar mas emocionante para que contaran que leen la historia de un desquiciado, pero aun falta y estoy seguro de que antes llegue Halloween estara terminado...(por alguna rara razón con todas las modificaciones que mencione antes se propone largo el asunto) asi que disfruten y hagan dos cosas, odienlo y amenlo al mismo tiempo (yo ya lo hago) y les quedan pocos dias de vida HAHAHAHA**

Capitulo 8: The First Guardian

**-¡Rápido, no se atrasen! **Ordena Miyako

Los rubios dirigen a los "liberados" de regreso al pueblo donde esperan se instalen y descansen del viaje que estaban haciendo a través del bosque tenebroso

**-Creo que fue mala idea elegir esto…..como los arboles no son tan grandes y no hay espacio para ir saltando….es muy innecesario…con razón siempre se queda en la ciudad…**dice Boomer algo decepcionado por su elección de disfraz al ya no ser mas útil

**-Descuida Boomer, al final fue de mucha ayuda, ahora solo hay que esperar que el efecto termine **dice Miyako

**-Beep-Beep-Boop- **el tiempo de transformación termina entre una nube de humo y risas de diablillos volviéndolos a la normalidad

**-Desearía poder regresar y apoyarlos **dice Boomer

**-No te preocupes, ellos estarán bien ya que están tus hermanos con ellas ¿no?...así que debemos tener algo de fe **dice Miyako

**-De acuerdo….vamos pequeña, te cargare un rato **dice Boomer cargando a una pequeña planta (ya que entre los que iban varios eran niños y jóvenes)

En el centro del bosque tenebroso hay un gran circulo que no tiene nada de arboles excepto una choza donde la flama eterna esta volando encima de el

**-Ahí esta….¿como esperas bajarlo de ahí? **pregunta Butch

**-Solo habrá que trepar al techo y alcanzarla **dice Kaoru

**-Hmmm, bueno entonces que esperamos **dice Butch

**-Espera, recuerda que Sally dijo que había quienes protegían las flamas, no creo que haya sido alguno de los de atrás **dice Kaoru

**-No veo a nadie, y creo que estas siendo paranoica **dice Butch comenzando a avanzar

**-Tal ves un poco….pero aun así debemos ir con cuidado **dice Kaoru siguiendo a Butch

En la antorcha

**-No me quiero parar **dice Momoko

**-Yo tampoco **dice Brick

**-Por lo menos los insectos se fueron **dice Momoko aliviada

**-No creas que les tenia miedo, solamente corrí por que eran muchos **dice Brick

**-Si como digas….debemos alcanzar a Kaoru y Butch **dice Momoko

**-Ellos pueden solos, mi hermano y la Powered Buttercup **dice Brick

**-Cuando estamos transformadas en ellas no nos importa que nos llamen por ese nombre, pero si recuerdas ya no somos ellas…¿por qué no empiezan a llamarnos por nuestro nombre? **Pregunta Momoko

**-Por que tu nombre también me parece estúpido **responde Brick

**-Hmp….que antipático eres **dice Momoko

**-Gracias **responde Brick

En la cabaña

**-No veo por donde subir y no creo que saltemos muy alto **dice Kaoru

**-SI no trajera ese vestido de anciana, tal ves podrías **dice Bucht

**-"¿Por qué siempre tratas de lastimarme de esa manera?" **pregunta Kaoru tiernamente

**-Lo lamento yo…..¡MALDITA LA HORA QUE ME EMPEZASTE A HACER ESO! **grita Butch golpeándose la cabeza en la pared

**-*Blep* te lo tienes merecido así que cuida lo que dices, mira arriba **señala Kaoru

**-¿Una ventana?...ya veo….entonces que esperamos **dice Butch

**-Entremos con cuidado, ya sabes lo que pasa en estas situaciones **dice Kaoru

**-¿Eh?...ah si es cierto, una cabaña solitaria adentro de un oscuro bosque…si se me la trama…¿crees que caería tan fácilmente en algo como esto? **pregunta Butch

**-Pues no me has demostrado lo contrario **dice Kaoru

**-Es sencillo, primero esperas un poco para escuchar tu entorno ¿ves?, aun hay ruidos de insectos….nos fijamos primero por la ventanas para ver si hay alguien y evitar los cuartos oscuros, y sobre todo no tener ninguna relación chico/chica, todo esta cubierto para que no nos pase nada **dice Butch

**-Parece que sabes de esto, lastima que para lo demás no **dice Kaoru

**-Mejor sigamos con lo que hacíamos, mientras menos nos tratemos…mas nos sentiremos seguros **dice Butch mientras abre la puerta

El pueblo de piel

**-Hermana Bellum, han regresado **dice el alcalde

**-SI lo veo **dice Bellum

**-Ahora todos descansen, aquí estarán seguros por ahora **dice Miyako

Los cansados viajeros se tiran en el suelo para descansar mientras los demás que ya estaban ahí los van a auxiliar ofreciéndoles comida y agua además de sanar alguna herida que tuvieran

**-¿En donde están los demás? **Pregunta Bellum

**-Llegaran pronto, teníamos que traer a esta gente hacia aquí **dice Miyako

**-Pero pronto la luna se ocultara y pasaremos por lo mismo de ayer **dice el alcalde

**-Descuide, estamos nosotros aquí **dice Boomer

**-Pero no sabemos que les pasara a ellos si no regresan **dice Bellum preocupada

En el interior de la cabaña

**-Hasta ahora todo va bien, otra regla en esta situación…no explores para nada el lugar a menos que sea necesario, así que dirijámonos hacia arriba y salgamos por esa ventana ** dice Butch

**-De acuerdo….**dice Kaoru

Ambos suben las escaleras en silencio para notar algún cambio o ruido en el ambiente hasta que llegan al segundo piso, en el pasillo solo se notan dos cuartos y una trampilla hacia el ático, por lo cual abren la trampilla ignorando lo demás y suben cautelosamente y sin temor ya que este es otro detonador para que cualquiera que este ahí los notara, llegan hasta la ventana y la abren con cuidado y salen uno detrás del otro hacia el techo para ver que la flama estaba a su alcance

**-¿Ahora sabes como tomarla? **Pregunta Butch

**-Ni idea, no la debemos de apagar ni nada de eso, pero tomarla con las manos es no es viable tampoco **dice Kaoru

**-Se nos acaba el tiempo es mejor que se te ocurra algo **dice Butch

**-No me apresures que estoy pensando, tal ves si….¡DEMONIOS! **grita Kaoru al pisar mal y empieza a caer por la orilla del techo pero

**-¡Te tengo! **dice Butch agarrándola del brazo y la jala de nuevo para arriba poniéndola a salvo

**-Ufff, estuvo cerca **dice Kaoru

**-Mas te vale tener mas cuidado, sin ti quedaría mas indefenso que un niño al no poder seguirme transformando **dice butch

**-Ya sabia que no me ayudarías sin esperar obtener algo **dice Kaoru

**-Mejor apúrate, si nos quedamos aquí será nuestro fin…de todas maneras si caías, ese lago te hubiera detenido de una muerte segura **señala Butch

**-¿Sobre cual lago hablas si no había uno cuando llegamos? **Dice Kaoru

A un lado de la casa, empezóa formarse un gran lago que se llena rápidamente cubriendo toda la casa por los lados

**-Creo que acabamos de ser descubiertos **dice Butch

**-¿Cómo paso eso?...no hicimos nada que llamara su atención **dice Kaoru

**-Creo tener una ligera idea **dice Butch

Damisela en peligro + rescate + relación chico/chica = asesino

En las orillas que quedaban en la casa empieza a salir un corpulento sujeto cargando un enorme machete y entra a la casa muy despacio

**-Ya esta adentro, tenemos que salir de aquí….tómala aunque sea con las manos pero ya vámonos **dice exasperado Butch

**-Tranquilízate y mantente sereno **ordena Kaoru

**-Descuida….ah…..debe ser….ah….el miedo que provoca….ya se contra que nos enfrentamos y no será agradable **dice Butch limpiándose el sudor

**-Si…al verlo me provoco escalofríos en todo mi cuerpo **dice Kaoru

**-Hmmm, utiliza esa cosa **dice Butch

**-¿La bolsa?...¿estas seguro? **Pregunta Kaoru

**-¿Tienes otra mejor idea antes de que ese loco salga de dondequiera que este? **Pregunta Butch

**-Supongo que no….aunque dudo que sirva **dice Kaoru acercándose a la flama y abriendo la bolsa de calabaza y esta empieza a succionar la flama hacia su interior

**-Sugerí eso por no ocurrírseme algo mas, pero veo que resulto **dice Butch

**-Po lo menos resulta…..eso es…ven conmigo….¡AHHHHHH! **grita Kaoru al desplomarse el techo donde estaba ella

**-Esa boba, ¿estas bien? **pregunta Butch

**-*Cof*cof*….si….o creo que no **dice Kaoru al ver parado enfrente de ella al sujeto del gran machete y una mascara de hockey

El enorme sujeto se queda viéndola con sus ojos sin parpadear, como si esperara que se moviera para atacarla

**-¡Oye!...si quieres pelear aquí estoy **dice Butch

El sujeto levanta su vista y se queda viendo fijamente a Butch y lo señala con su gran machete

**-(Ahora si logro idear algo que me sirva…pero es ese loco de la película viernes trece….tendrá que ser algo que lo alcance a igualar) **piensa Butch sin dejar de verlo ya que un descuido y podría ser su fin

Kaoru se aleja lentamente sabiendo de lo que es capas este personaje y tira accidentalmente una lámpara provocando que Butch se voltee por un segundo, cuando regresa la vista ya no estaba

**-Demonios, estos sujetos….¡SIEMPRE ATACAN POR LA ESPALDA! **Grita Butch esquivando el golpe de Jason por una fracción de segundo

**-¡TRANSFORMATE DE UNA VES, ASI NO PODRAS GANARLE! **Grita Kaoru tratando de volver hacia arriba

**-¡COMO SI FUERA TAN FACIL!...¡WHOAAA! **grita Bucth esquivando otro mortal ataque de su adversario

**-(Ese estúpido) **piensa Kaoru buscando la trampilla pero esta no esta

Arriba

**-Parece que quieres jugar conmigo…..en cada película tuya me decepcionabas por que que nunca ganabas por mas que te levantaras **dice Butch

Jason solo se le queda viendo y se prepara para otra envestida…..y se lanza

**-¡TRICK OR TREAT! **La calavera de su cinturón empieza a reír descontroladamente y dar de vueltas envolviendo a Butch en una gran nube de oscuridad, cuando se disipa

**-Skreech-**

**-¿Sorprendido? **Pregunta Butch vestido como un ninja de color verde y una cinta en su cabeza (ref. DOA), detiene su ataque con su Katana entablando un duelo algo balanceado

Jason no se siente intimidado por este cambio tan repentino y lo lanza con gran fuerza por todo el techo pero Butch se recupera y se arroja con su Katana que logra parar con facilidad el ataque Jason, pero gracias a la velocidad que tiene ahora Butch logra propinarle varios golpes y patadas al cuerpo para caer atrás de el y conectarle una patada en la espalda

**-En serio eres resistente…pero no podrás derrotarme **dice Butch lanzándose nuevamente

En la antorcha

**-Ya descansamos lo suficiente, vamos **ordena Momoko

**-Espera….¿como se llama cuando la luna se oculta aun estando? **Pregunta Brick

**-Déjame ver…..recuerdo ese….¡Luna nueva! **Responde Momoko

**-Entonces estamos en problemas…¿recuerdas que pasa cuando la luna desaparece dejando que la oscuridad aparezca? **Pregunta Brick preocupado

Rápidamente una línea oscura empieza a cubrir el bosque cambiándola drásticamente el ambiente, cambiando de un bosque tétrico a un bosque de pesadilla y comienza a rodearlos haciendo que la flama comience a apagarse

**-¡Si no salimos de aquí ahora! **dice Momoko

**-¡Pero estamos rodeados, y esta cosa no va a mantenerse prendida por siempre ¡ **dice Brick

**-¡Debe haber algo que podamos hacer! **dice desesperada Momoko

**-Ya se…¡TRICK OR TREAT! **La calavera de su cinturón empieza a reír descontroladamente y dar de vueltas envolviendo a Brick en una gran nube de oscuridad, cuando se disipa

**-¡Rápido transfórmate para salir de aquí! **ordena Brick vestido de ninja muy moderno (ref. NG)

**-¡Bien pensado!...¡Shock Blossom! **la calabaza de Momoko comienza a brillar envolviéndola en la luz de la linterna

**-Creo que podemos llegar hasta donde están Butch y la otra para salir de aquí **dice Brick

**-Esta bien, pero se llama Kaoru y yo Momoko **reclama la chica Shinobi de color rosa (ref. DOA)

Ambos dan un brinco en el aire desapareciendo con el viento, mientras la antorcha se apaga permitiendo que la oscuridad cubra ese punto y continua hacia lo que queda del bosque

En la cabaña

La pelea entre Butch y Jason se intensifica pero Jason lleva las de ganar ya que nunca se cansa y resiste cada ataque que le hace Butch

**-¿Por qué de entre todos los disfrazados tuvo que tocarme este? **Se pregunta Butch al ver que no progresa

Jason se le queda viendo y en un pestañeo aparece atrás de Butch y lo golpea con su machete, pero un montón de hojas que vuelan en el aire aparecen en su lugar y Butch propina una patada en el rostro haciéndolo retroceder

**-¡No voy a caer en el mismo truco dos veces! **Reclama Butch

Jason se recupera de la patada y vuelve a arremeter contra el esta ves con mucha mas fuerza y velocidad, logrando tomarlo del cuello para levantarlo y estrellarlo en el techo repetidas veces

**-¡AGGGGGG! **Grita de dolor Butch al no poder librarse de su tormento

**-¡Debo subir ahora!...¡Scary Buttercup! ** la calabaza de Kaoru comienza a brillar envolviéndola en la luz de la linterna

Jason levanta a Butch y lo sostiene fuertemente por el cuello apretando cada ves mas y levanta su machete para terminarlo de un golpe

**-¡ALEJATE DE EL! **Ordena Kaoru pateando su cara con gran fuerza que lo tumba incluso del techo hasta el lago

**-*Gasp*cof*cof* **trata de recuperar el aliento Butch

**-¿Estas bien? **pregunta Kaoru vestida de shinobi de color verde esmeralda (ref. DOA)

**-Si esperas que te agradezca….*cof*cof*…sigue esperando **responde Butch

**-Si, estas bien **dice Kaoru

**-Ahora si recordamos que regresa mas de una ves….deberíamos apúranos** dice Butch tratando de levantarse

**-Ok, solo mantente quieto ahí mientras tomo la flama **ordena Kaoru mientras lo vuelve a sentar

**-No eres mi madre para decirme eso **dice Butch

**-¿Y tienes alguna? **Pregunta Kaoru

**-Touche **dice Butch tratando de levantarse nuevamente

**-Solo deja la tomo para que salgamos de este….lugar **dice Kaoru deteniéndose

**-¿Ahora que?...¿volvió acaso…ese…loco? **Pregunta Butch volteando a ver lo que se quedaba mirando

La oscuridad llega súbitamente hasta donde están oscureciendo por completo el lugar, pero la flama eterna vuelve a hacerla retroceder, solo que ya no están en una cabaña, sino en un edificio de 5 pisos todo derruido y el paisaje se cubre con niebla imposibilitando ver mas halla

**-Ahora si estamos completamente acabados **dice Butch

**-Aun quedaba tiempo….¿como paso esto? **pregunta Kaoru

**- No lo se….pero algo me dice que tendremos muchos problemas **dice Butch mientras criaturas con alas se acercan rápidamente hasta su posición….su forma era igual a los anteriores, no tenían cara ni piernas, solo brazos y alas además de poder abrirse el estomago mostrando unos tentáculos

**-¡Vienen hacia acá! **Señala Kaoru cuando varios de ellos se lanzan en picada

**-¡ABAJO! **Ordena Momoko lanzando varias flechas

Cada flecha se entierra en las criaturas pero estas no se detienen, hasta que explotan en el aire a causa de las flechas cargadas

**-Espero que no hayamos arruinado su cita **dice Brick

**-No es el momento para hacerte el gracioso…¿Cómo demonios se nos acabó el tiempo tan rápido? **Pregunta Butch

**-No se acabó, solo paso un eclipse lunar llamado luna nueva durara unos minutos pero en ese tiempo, bueno….nos atacaran con todo **señala Momoko a mas criaturas aladas

**-Entremos, por lo menos será mas seguro que aquí **dice Kaoru

Los cuatro rápidamente se adentran al edificio mientras son rodeados por estas criaturas y no solo eso, si no también aparecen otras que empiezan a salir del lago de sangre, pero ni una llega a entrar ya que se hundían rápidamente…como si fueran jalados desde abajo…..despues sale Jason y entra al edificio

**-Solo tenemos que esperar a que pase esto, tomamos la flama y tratemos de llegar al pueblo con los demás **dice Brick

**-Olvidas al grandote **dice Butch

**-¿Cuál? **Pregunta Momoko

**-El que cuidadab aquí, al parecer un sujeto se disfrazo de Jason y es el que cuida aquí….y por desgracia es muy resistente hasta donde sabemos **dice Kaoru

**-Como si no fuera suficiente mala la situación **dice Brick

**-¿Escuchan eso?...los elevadores ** dice Momoko

**-Ese maldito….no podemos permitir que suba **dice Butch sacando su Katana

**-Entiendo…ayúdenme…urrrggg **pide Brick a las demás para abrir la puerta y con un rápido corte, se parte la línea del ascensor provocando que caiga rápidamente hasta abajo

**-Quisiera decir que eso lo detuvo pero….ya me a sorprendido antes **dice Butch

**-Lo que traemos no será suficiente contra el **dice Momoko

**-¿Y que me dices de esos? **Pregunta Brick

**-AUUAAAUUUU**

**-Siempre quise ver monstruos atados de pies y manos, así es mas fácil eliminarlos **dice Kaoru arrojando una shuriken a la cabeza de uno

**-Espero traigas para todos **señala Butch a los demás que salían de cada rincón

**-Serán fáciles de eliminar pero son demasiados **dice Momoko sacando su Wakizashi

El grupo se prepara para recibirlos pero de entre la puerta de las escaleras es arrojado varios pedazos al lugar, trayendo consigo a Jason

**-Me alegraría de verlo si no viniera también por nosotros **dice Kaoru con su Tachi

Las criaturas arremeten contra Jason y los chicos, se mueven lentamente pero son muy fuertes cuando están cerca de sus enemigos, Jason los agarra y mutila fácilmente incluso su sangre que es acida no lo detiene cuando queda empapado por el, los chicos tratan de esquivar tan mortal ataque ya que ellos no resistirán el chorro de acido que expiden sus cuerpos al ser cortados, gracias a que están disfrazados de ninjas y shinobis logran esquivar con gracia esta problemática situación, pero cada ves son mas, como si no hubiera fin alguno

**-¡Salgamos afuera, es mejor que quedarnos aquí! **ordena Brick

**-¡Te seguimos! **Dice Momoko

Corren nuevamente hacia arriba del edificio dejando a Jason pelear por su cuenta, saben que es una persona real que esta combatiendo ahí, pero gracias al diseño del personaje saldrá sin ninguna herida y tratara de alcanzarlos, ya afuera vuelven a su problema original

**-¡Sigan peleando, ya casi termina! **Ordena Kaoru eliminando a cada criatura voladora con sus shurikens

**-¡Demonios se están lanzando todos! **señala Butch

**-¡Cúbranse! ** Ordena Momoko

Con un poco de suerte de su lado, la luna nueva se termina y las criaturas desaparecen dejándolos en la caballa en medio del lago nuevamente

**-*Fiuuu*…eso estuvo cerca **dice Momoko

**-No cantes victoria aun **dice Brick poniéndose en guardia con su Katana al ver a Jason de una sola pieza

**-¿Cómo diablos derrotas a alguien que se regenera tan rápido? **Pregunta Butch

**-Maldicion….¡el tiempo se esta terminando y quedaremos a su merced! **Indica Kaoru al ver que la calabaza de su cinturón esta a punto de apagarse

**-Solo nos queda agarrar de una ves la flama….¡Kaoru ve, nosotros lo detendremos! **Dice Momoko lanzándose junto con Brick y Butch contra el invencible monstruo

Jason se defiende de cada golpe que hacen con sus armas y sus ataques de golpes, pero responde con una lenta velocidad en comparación a ellos, mientras Kaoru abre nuevamente la bolsa y comienza a succionar la flama esta ves lográndolo poco a poco

**-¡Vamos, entra de una ves! **ordena Kaoru

Jason se da cuenta de esto y cuando no se lo esperaban aumenta su velocidad, moviéndose casi en un parpadeo tomando de la pierna a Brick y arrojarlo por los aires, golepando a Butch en el estomago arrojando hacia la esquina del techo y Momoko recibe un poderoso golpe con el machete que apenas logra parar y es arrojada hacia atrás, entonces corre hacia Kaoru que casi termina el trabajo quedando indefensa contra el mortal golpe que iba a recibir

**-¡OH NO! **grita Kaoru al ver el machete bajar hacia su abdomen con el cual fácilmente la rebanaria a la mitad pero….

**-¡NI LO SUEÑES! **Grita Butch apareciendo de la nada y detiene el ataque pero era tal la fuerza que rompe su Katana arrojándolo por los aires con una gran herida en el pecho

**-¡NOOOOOOOOOOO! ** Grita Kaoru y la flama se enciende quemando a Jason por completo antes de que la bolsa se cierre

La batalla concluye y el fin de la noche ya estaba cerca, pero fue un gran costo el que tuvieron…


	9. Chapter 9: Night of resurrection

**Ya requiero un descanso...asi que espero les guste y recuerden esto...al leerlo sus vidas estan condenadas XD**

Capitulo 9: Night of resurrection

**-Ya casi se oculta la luna…¿dónde están? **pregunta Boomer

**-Ya no deberían de tardar….estoy segura que volverán pronto **dice Miyako

**-Deberíamos ir por ellos pero….no podemos dejar a esta gente aquí **dice Boomer

**-Sin nosotros quedaran desprotegidos **dice Miyako

**-¿Sentiste esa brisa? **Pregunta Boomer

**-¡Son ellos! **dice con alegría Miyako

Muy pocos podrían notar una brisa como esta el cual se acerca en un punto en especifico apareciendo un grupo en medio de la plaza

**-Beep-Beep-Boop- **el tiempo de transformación termina entre una nube de humo y risas de diablillos volviéndolos a la normalidad

**-Me alegra que regresaran, estábamos preocupados **dice Miyako

**-Pensábamos ir por ustedes pero que bueno que ya….¡whoooaa! **se sorprende Boomer al ver a Brick traer sobre su hombro a un corpulento sujeto

**-TUMP-**

**-¿Qué demonios es eso? **pregunta Boomer

**-No tengo tiempo para explicar, rápido ayuda a Kaoru a llevar a Butch a que lo traten **ordena Brick

**-¿Lo traten? **Pregunta Miyako observando que Kaoru sostenía a Butch de la cabeza y el pecho

**-¡HAGANLO DEPRISA, QUE EL TIEMPO CORRE! **Grita Brick

**-¡Si ya voy! **obedece Boomer y se aombra y asusta al ver a su hermano en ese estado

**-Rápido….llevé-moslo aden-tro **dice Kaoru con dificultad

**-Esta bien….llevémoslo a la casa del alcalde **dice Boomer

Algunas de los monstruos que estaban ahí van a auxiliarlo así como dos chicas que por fortuna se habían disfrazado como médicos, cargan con cuidado a Butch y lo llevan rápidamente ala casa del alcalde para tratar su herida

**-Puedes acompañarlos Miyako….pero después trae a Boomer contigo, se acerca la noche y tenemos que defender el sitio **dice Momoko

**-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? **Pregunta Miyako

**-Hablaremos de eso cuando salga la luna…ahora ve **ordena Momoko

Miyako siente algo triste la voz de Momoko y luego voltea a ver a Brick que se cubre con su gorra que cubre su rostro asi que hace lo que le dijo, y deja a los dos en la plaza mientras los demás habitantes al saber lo que pasa cuando no hay luna se encierran en sus casas e incluso algunos fortifican sus lugares

**-Tengo a mi lado al causante de esto **dice Brick

**-Lo se, pero el actuaba por instinto…no fue su culpa realmente **responde Momoko

**-Lo se….lo se…pero si pierdo a mi hermano pagara caro ese tal Jack **dice Brick apretando fuertemente los puños mientras otros se llevaban a Jason ya que después de estar expuesto a la flama eterna debió haber vuelto a la normalidad

En la alcaldía, en el piso de arriba

**-¡Rápido debemos de controlar su hemorragia!**

**-¡Necesitamos agua limpia y trapos, si nos tardamos a tratar esto podríamos perderlo!**

**-Si claro, vamos gente…..debemos de apoyar en lo que podamos **ordena el alcalde

Kaoru se encuentra en el piso de abajo sentada en el sillón sin moverse, esperando resultados sobre la situación de Butch mientras Boomer y Miyako se quedan en a su lado por unos minutos

**-Deben de ir **dice Kaoru rompiendo el silencio

**-Nos podemos quedar contigo un poco mas **dice Miyako

**-No….son mas necesarios haya afuera, deben de estar listos **dice Kaoru

**-Descuida, el estará bien y se repondrá ya que es muy fuerte **anima Miyako

**-Gracias por esas palabras, pero espero que sea verdad lo que dices…..sin mi él es inútil y yo sin el… **dice Kaoru

**-Pero….**dice Miyako cuando es interrumpido por Boomer

**-No sé que clase de relación llevas con Butch para que estés en esa forma pero te aseguro que no será vencido tan fácil y cuando aparezca de nueva la luna vendrá con nosotros por la siguiente flama **dice Boomer

**-…..Miyako….abre tu bolsa **ordena Kaoru

**-¿Para que? **Pregunta Miyako

**-Solo hazlo **dice Kaoru

Miyako obedece lo que le pide y abre la bolsa, Kaoru abre la suya y le pasa la flama que ilumina toda la alcaldía y se apaga cuando cambia a al de Miyako y se cierra

**-Pon esta flama junto a la otra antes de que empiecen, creo que ahora teniendo dos será mas fácil enfrentarlos **dice Kaoru

**-Lo hare….vamos Boomer **ordena Miyako y ambos se van de la alcaldía dejando a Kaoru sola, sentada en el sillón esperando alguna noticia

Afuera las casas y establecimientos (claro que hay, es un pueblo) están muy cerradas se hace un gran silencio igual que la primera ves que estaban, con la única diferencia de que esta ves sabían contra que se enfrentaban, solo estaban afuera Brick y Momoko esperando mientras la luna se va ocultando por el horizonte, y una gran capa de oscuridad se va formando…..

**-¡Llegamos! **Dice Boomer

**-¿Alguna novedad? **Pregunta Brick

**-No….sigue igual **responde Boomer

**-Oh cierto, me dijo Kaoru que pusiera la flama con la otra **dice Miyako acercándose a donde estaba la otra flama y se para debajo de ella abriendo la bolsa

La flama rápidamente aparece y es absorbida por la flama haciendo la mas grande y brillante, aumentando el rango que ilumina mas allá de lo que estaba originalmente

**-Cualquier disfrazado que se encuentre cerca podrá volver a la normalidad y regresar aquí **dice Miyako

**-Si, pero primero debemos lograr que sigan encendidas **dice Momoko terminando de llenar su bolsa y encendiendo la calabaza

**-¿Están listos? **pregunta Brick

Los últimos vestigios de la luna desaparecen y la oscuridad vuelve rápidamente a cubrir todo los sitios y llega hasta el pueblo de piel, donde inunda el lugar pero las dos flamas lo alejan esta ves mas rápido y comienza a iluminar un nuevo sitio, las casas y establecimientos se vuelven edificios aun mas viejas y oxidadas, y el piso tiene algunas partes metálicas y el cielo ya no se puede ver mas

**-Es hora…..alguien tendrá que pagar por lo que sucedió **dice Brick

**-¡TRICK OR TREAT! **Gritan Boomer y Butch mientras la calavera de su cinturónes empieza a reír descontroladamente y dar de vueltas envolviendo a Brick y Boomer en una gran nube de oscuridad

**-¡SCREAM BUBBLES! **la calabaza de Miyako comienza a brillar envolviéndola en la luz de la linterna

**-¡SHOCK BLOSSOM! **la calabaza de Momoko comienza a brillar envolviéndola en la luz de la linterna

Las criaturas no se hacen esperar y entran al pueblo, los colosales monstruos se dejan ver esta ves junto a los demás que solo tienen piernas y arrojan acido de sus estómagos, los voladores que solo tienen brazos y alas esta ves están acompañados por insectos como mosquitos, y aparece unos mas nuevos…criaturas mas rápidas y sanguinarias que no tienen piel pero si garras y grandes colmillos se lanzan hacia el pueblo que ahora gracias a las fortificaciones no habría mucho problema en caso de que decidieran atacar una, pero se concentran en ir hacia las dos flamas, atraídos como polillas hacia a luz sienten que deben llegar hasta ahí y apagarlo, estas nuevas criaturas llegan primero atravesando las calles pero se encuentran con una gran resistencia en su camino

Un personaje en una escafandra roja se interpone entre ellos, armado con una remachadora y una gran taladro se dispone a pelear con ellos desafiándolos con un gran grito que asemeja un rugido (ref. Bioshock), una de las criaturas se lanza contra el y es partido a la mitad por la remachadora ya que recibe un tiro limpio en el estomago, al ver esto lo que lo acompañaban empiezan a rodearlo y cercarlo cuidando de que no logre darles, cuando ven una oportunidad uno de ellos se arroja hacia su espalda pero es detenido por en el aire y jalado hacia otra persona, viste una escafandra rosa y es una chica (ref. Bioshock 2), observa a la criatura que tiene volando a centímetros de ella y este intenta liberarse y dañarla, pero suelta un gran chirrido y lo arroja contra una pared, desaparece en una cortina de humo apareciendo atrás de otro que tenia acorralado al rojo y lo patea fuertemente estrellándose contra otro, los que estaban observando esto se descuidan y son despedazados por el enorme taladro que tienen en su mano derecha el rojo…ambos se observan y continúan su recorrido hacia los demás atacantes

Las normales criaturas avanzan a un paso lento pero son destruidas una por una a una gran velocidad que no se dan cuenta de que es lo que los ataca

**-CHIK-**

**-CHUK-**

Las criaturas empiezan a lanzar su acido hacia todos lados para descubrir a su enemigo y logran dar con el, su camuflaje se termina y muestra a un a criatura humanoide que porta rodilleras, espinilleras, botiquín, placas metálicas, casco, manto de camuflaje, brazales con los mandos del computador y computadora de brazo además de portar una marca de X (ref. Predator). Al ser descubierto activa su lanza y empieza a destazarlos sin piedad haciendo que se deshagan en su charco de sangre desapareciendo, aparecen de repente las nuevas criaturas abalanzándose sobre el pero son atrapadas por una red que los aprisiona en el piso y los empieza a aplastar hasta terminarlos, se revela a una segunda cazadora con la marca de burbujas (ref. Predator) que se une a su compañero, le hace señas y desaparecen para continuar su "caza"

En la alcaldía

**-Paramos la hemorragia pero, no creo que dure demasiado sin un mejor tratamiento**

**-Entiendo….gracias por su esfuerzo, será mejor que no salgan y se queden aquí **dice el alcalde

**-Pasen por aquí, les mostrare donde se pueden quedar hasta que esto termine **dice Bellum

**-Quien lo creería, nosotros procurando a un RRB…..pero aun siguen siendo niños ante nosotros.. **dice el alcalde dejando solo a Butch mientras afuera se escuchaba el sonido de la pelea afuera

Abajo

**-¿Te encuentras bien? **pregunta Bellum

**-Si…..solo me queda esperar aquí…..nunca creí ver este tipo de situación en mi vida **dice Kaoru

**-De donde vinimos este tipo de comportamientos son solo cosas inexistentes, no son reales…pero aquí todo cambia **dice Bellum

**-Me cuesta creer que se lanzara para protegerme si me detesta y yo a él….pero lo hizo **dice Kaoru

**-No son realmente humanos ya que nacieron de una forma diferente pero…quiero pensar que ellos saben lo que son los sentimientos, aunque Mojo diga que son maldad pura y carecen de eso **dice Bellum

**-Hubiera preferido que fuera así….¿porque me siento mal por el?...anteriormente peleamos cada ves que nos encontrábamos y siempre nos querían ver la cara, sus bromas pesadas y demás maldades…..pero ahora **dice Kaoru

**-Deberías de dormir, tus amigos se harán cargo esta noche **dice Bellum

**-Me siento tan inútil…y si el….después solo seria una carga para los demás…..y él se volvería mi carga **dice Kaoru

**-Descansa Kaoru…solo cierra tus ojos….cuando esto termine estarás devuelta con tu familia….y seguirás con tu vida….ya veras que todo se resolverá **dice Bellum

En el cuarto donde tenían a Butch

**-Vaya, vaya…..utilizar el transportador para cruzar incluso con la oscuridad aun aquí, fue un reto muy fácil de superar para mi **dice elDoctor Flinklenstein

**-¿Entonces podrá ayudarlo? **Pregunta Sally

**-Mi pequeña traidora, ¿con quien crees que estas tratando?...pero si me lo preguntas deberíamos dejar que la muerte haga su trabajo **dice el Doctor Flinklenstein revisándolo minuciosamente

**-No puedo permitir que alguno de ellos muera, podría afectar a Jack seriamente **dice Sally

**-En eso estamos de acuerdo, requiero que el muchacho este en todos sus sentidos y no intente echarse para atrás, si no, no habría venido contigo **dice el Doctor Flinklenstein

**-Se que también tiene intereses en esto **dice Sally

**-Así es, por lo que no me gusta que ellos obtengan un beneficio que pueda echarlos a perder, pero así es el rey y también quiero que mantenga la cordura, veamos…hmmmm….su cuerpo no se diferencia de los demás cadáveres que he examinado, a perdido mucha sangre y se requerirá algún donante para que se recupere…dime arpía, ¿habrá algún donante compatible? **Pregunta el Doctor Flinklenstein

**-Creo saber donde **dice Sally

Afuera en los limites del pueblo

El Big Brick y la Big Blossom hacen retroceder a cada criatura que se encuentran incluso a las voladoras destrozándolos con las armas y fuerzas del primero combinados con la agilidad y poderes de la segunda (telequinesis e incineración), derrotan a cada enemigo con una gran poder de ataque de ambos, mientras que los grandes tienen problemas al no poderse igualar a las habilidades de cacería de los depredadores que con sus garras, lanzas, discos lanzadores y pistolas de hombro derribando uno por uno sin problemas, además de haber puesto en el perímetro vallas que eliminan a cualquier criatura que pase de su línea de defensa

En la alcaldía

**-Kaoru…**dice Sally

**-¿Qué deseas? **Pregunta Kaoru algo fría en su trato a ella

**-Se que tienes algo contra Jack por que esto pasara pero….** Dice Sally

**-¡EL TIENE LA CULPA DE TODO ESTO! **grita Kaoru

**-Kaoru por favor, tranquilízate **pide Bellum

**-No…tienes razón por estar enojada y por qué uno de tus compañeros puede perder su vida aquí **dice Sally

**-El no es mi compañero…..nunca lo fuimos….ahora es algo mas **dice Kaoru

**-Entiendo, es por eso que si quieres salvarlo ven conmigo **dice Sally

**-¿Salvarlo? **Pregunta Kaoru

En las afueras

EL tiempo pasa pero no se ve algún indicio de que esta ves se retiren y aumenta su numero ocasionando que tengan problemas para contenerlos esta ves, una de las grandes criaturas arroja a Big Brick contra los arboles haciendo que los normales empiecen a arrojarle acido derritiendo la escafandra, afortunadamente llega Big Blossom que los incinera y ayuda a Big Brick a incorporarse mientras los depredadores activan todo su arsenal para controlar el numero pero parece insuficiente

En el cuarto donde tenían a Butch

**-Ah por fin vienes, creí que obtendría un espécimen para futuros experimentos **dice el Doctor Flinklenstein

**-¿Quién es este sujeto? **Pregunta Kaoru

**-Alguien que puede ayudarlo **responde Sally

**-Naturalmente, veo que sus expertos lograron parar la hemorragia pero no salvarlo completamente al no tener el equipo adecuado, así que digamos yo puedo solucionar el problema **dice el Doctor Flinklenstein abriéndose el cráneo para rascarse el cerebro

**-¿Qué requiere de mi? **pregunta Kaoru

**-Como veras, los he estado estudiando a ustedes y descubrí que ambos tienen el mismo ADN solo que ellos están combinados con ADN animal, lo cual se me hace interesante…..en conclusión tu tienes la sangre que el requiere, si hacemos una transfusión aquí posiblemente se salve **dice el Doctor Flinklenstein

**-¿Por qué nos ayuda?...¿no seria mas fácil que tomen las flamas que tenemos y las pongan en su lugar para obtener el mundo que buscan? **Pregunta Kaoru

**-Mi niña, ¿eso no tiene ningún sentido?...en efecto seria el método mas viable pero que ganaríamos, por mi parte mis investigaciones me sugieren que ustedes sigan, los datos que me proporcionan me brindan mucho conocimiento…..¿quien crees que les hizo estos cinturones?...mi ingenio incluso hizo posible que tu mi niña junto a tus amigas puedan pelear aquí contra las cosas que hay afuera….no nos midas con la misma hoja, nosotros buscamos un mundo para nosotros, ustedes buscan recuperar su mundo pero ellos, solo quieren consumir todo esto….ya llegara el momento en que ustedes y yo nos veamos las caras pero por ahora requiero que sigan viviendo….entonces la cuestión es….¿lo salvaras o lo dejaras morir? **Explica el Doctor Flinklenstein

**-Hágalo rápido **dice Kaoru extendiendo el brazo

**-Mientras mas rápido, mejor mi niña **dice el Doctor Flinklenstein

Afuera

Los Big retroceden junto a los depredadores faltando aun tiempo para que la luna salga y sus calabazas están por extinguirse, las criaturas avanzan como sabiendo que pronto las flamas estarán a su alcance, Big Blossom arroja todos los objetos que tiene a su alcance con telequinesis mientras Big Brick hace girar su taladro arremetiendo contra todo lo que se acercara, los depredadores utilizan sus Dard Gun y el látigo al estarse quedando sin armas…pero entonces la tierra se agrieta tragándose a las criaturas mas grandes

**-A pesar de tener esas habilidades, se ven impotentes antes ellos** dice Butch haciendo movimientos con las manos y piernas para cerrar la grieta (Ref. Avatar.)

** -Pero no se preocupen, ya estamos aquí para apoyarlos** dice Kaoru saliendo de atrás de Butch

Las criaturas se lanzan contra sus nuevos enemigos pero un gran chorro de agua cae sobre ellos y se congelan, siendo destruidos con un simple toque (Ref. Avatar)

** -Me agrada esto** dice Kaoru

**-Agradece a Boomer, me obligo a verlo** dice Butch haciendo mas movimientos cambiando el terreno a su antojo

Los demás observan con alegría (ya que estos personajes no hacen gestos o algo parecido) la recuperación de su camarada y se unen a la batalla haciendo una ves mas que retrocedan hasta el punto de regresar a la niebla que delimita el alcance de la luz de las flamas

** -Beep-Beep-Boop-** el tiempo de transformación termina entre una nube de humo y risas de diablillos volviéndolos a la normalidad

**-¡Hermano!** dice con emoción Boomer

**-¿Cómo te recuperaste tan rápido?** Pregunta Miyako

**-¿No creerán que iba a caer tan fácil o si?** pregunta Butch

**-Sera mejor que regresemos a descansar, mañana tendremos que salir otra ves** dice Kaoru

**-Si, si…solo obtuve pocos minutos de pelea…que aburrido** dice Butch

** -Aja, tan sano que estas** dice Kaoru

**-No me molestes Kaoru** dice Butch

Miyako y Boomer acompañan a los verdes de regreso al pueblo mientras Brick y Momoko se rezagan un poco

**-Parece que esos dos ya se llevan bien….¿acaso no te alegra que ya este recuperado?** Pregunta Momoko

** -Un poco….pero que las traten bien por ahora…..yo no olvido quienes son ustedes y se que cuando todo esto regrese a como era antes, volveremos al principio** dice Brick

** -Hmp….¿y eso te molesta?...cuando ese momento llegue veras que podremos llevarnos** bien dice Momoko

Brick se detiene un poco y voltea hacia las flamas que danzan alrededor una de la otra y se les queda observando…pensando en que seguirá después de esto…


	10. Chapter 10: Trouble

**Seguimos con la historia menos popular igual a la penicilina, espero disfruten esta desastroza historia que tiene todo y a la ves nada** **XD**

Capitulo 10: Trouble

Encima de una azotea

**-Entonces….ella te salvo **dice Brick

**-Si **responde Butch

**-¿Y ahora estas en deuda con ella? **pregunta Brick

**-Por decirlo así, supongo que si **responde Butch

**-Ok…ok….supongo que debería de estar agradecido con ella por que estas aquí con nosotros….pero **dice Brick

**-¿Qué? **pregunta Butch

**-Sabes que es ella, ¿no?...así que técnicamente estas aquí por tu enemiga, la cual cuando esto termine volverás a pelear con ella **dice Brick

**-Tal ves si, tal ves no **responde Butch

**-¿Escuchaste Boomer?...tal ves si, tal ves no….el que ella te diera su sangre te afecto el cerebro ¿verdad? **pregunta Brick con una vena a punto de reventar

**-No deberías ser así con el….** Dice Boomer

**-Claro…si estas igual que el, pasando casi todo el tiempo con la rubia **dice Brick

**-Y tu con la zanahoria ¿no? **pregunta Butch

**-No me comparen con ustedes, yo aun soy en verdad un Rowdyruff Boy….no un idiota que se emboban con ellas que nos han apaleado varias veces y que además se burlan de nosotros humillándonos con palabras lindas **dice Brick

**-No nos queda de otra…..las necesitamos **dice Boomer

**-¿Las necesitas para acabar con esta tontería o por otra cosa? **Pregunta Brick

**-Hablar contigo es como tratar de sacarle sangre a una piedra **dice Butch

**-¡Bien!...váyanse con ellas y alcáncenme en donde esta ese espantapájaros **dice Brick saltando desde el techo y yéndose muy enojado

**-¿Sera bueno dejar que vaya solo? **Pregunta Boomer

**-No le pasara nada, si dice que puede solo….entonces puede **dice Butch

En la alcaldía

**-¿Cómo te sientes Kaoru? **Pregunta Miyako

**-Bien, aunque estaba mareada hace rato **responde Kaoru

**-Es normal, donar sangre incluso de esa forma hace que tus fuerzas disminuyan, es increíble que hayas podido salir y pelear **dice Momoko

**-No soy tan débil como para que algo así me detenga **dice Kaoru orgullosa

**-Fue una gran ayuda que ese doctor viniera a ayudar a Butch **dice el alcalde

**-No del todo, fue necesario traerlo si pero… se llevo al simio con el mientras ustedes estaban peleando…dijo que era para estudiarlo aunque creo que es para otra cosa **dice Sally

**-¿Se llevo a Mojo?...esto no puede ser algo bueno **dice Momoko

**-Tranquila, aunque se halla llevado a ese mono, de nada le servirá **dice Kaoru

**-Bueno niñas, es hora **dice Sally

**-Tengan cuidado, no queremos tener otro accidente de esa magnitud otra ves **dice Bellum

**-Descuiden la tendremos…..**dice Miyako

**-Hay que buscarlos e ir por más dulces antes de partir **dice Momoko

**-Tengan cuidado con ella niñas, desde que hay mas niños aquí ella se ha vuelto un poco mas….loca **dice el alcalde

**-Solo espero que nadie la acompañe **dice Kaoru

**-Descuida que esta bien vigilada por las otras brujas **dice el alcalde

**-A propósito de brujas…es nuestro siguiente destino ese sitio, la colina de las brujas **dice Miyako

**-Puede que nos ataquen con magia, así que debemos tener cuidado **dice Momoko

**-Si tienes razón…continuemos antes de que perdamos la noche **dice Kaoru

Ya en camino hacia la casa de la bruja

**-¿No han notado que la gente actúa….normal? **pregunta Miyako

**-Si, yo también lo he notado…es como si siempre hubieran vivido aquí **dice Kaoru

**-Es como dijo Jack en esa ocasión, que pronto se darían la idea de vivir aquí…supongo que se refería a esto….están creyéndose que en verdad son monstruos y no personas **dice Momoko

**-Debemos apurarnos antes de que nos ocurra lo mismo…no quiero estar aquí sin tener a mi familia a mi lado **dice Kaoru

**-Yo tampoco **dice Miyako

**-Y yo…..en algún lado esta Kuriko, estoy segura de ello….cuando la encuentre la traeré aquí para que este segura **dice Momoko

**-Si, también Ken debe estar con ella, aunque no se si el profesor siga aquí **dice Kaoru

**-Hay que ser positivas y pensar que ellos están a salvo **dice Momoko

**-¿Quién esta a salvo? **Pregunta Butch desde el techo

**-Con que ahí están, ¿qué hacen ahí arriba? ** Pregunta Kaoru

**-Viendo la noche y esperándolas, ya llevamos mucho retraso **dice Butch

**-Lo sabemos solo iremos por mas dulces y nos iremos **dice Miyako

**-No con esa loca…..vayan ustedes, mientras mas lejos este de ella mejor **dice Boomer

**-No seas cobarde….a propósito….¿donde esta Brick? **pregunta Momoko

**-Andaba de mal humor y se adelanto…dijo que nos vería mas adelante informa Butch**

-**Espero no cause problemas…ya tenemos suficientes para tener que preocuparnos por el **dice Momoko

**-Descuida, se sabe cuidar solo vayamos pues **dice Butch saltando del techo junto con Boomer

En el cruce del espantapájaros

**-Como lo sospeche…."Bosque de pesadilla"….ahora esos desgraciados controlan ese sitio al ya no haber flama alguna **dice Brick

Brick se sienta junto al espantapájaros para esperar a los demás y ve a lo lejos las flamas que ya poseen

**-Tanto problema por algo tan estúpido….arruinaron mi Halloween….. y lo que es peor, puede que sea el ultimo de los RRB que quede, lo mas seguro es que mis hermanos ya no quieran pelear con ellas…..no se que les ven **se dice a si mismo Brick

**-Jijijijijiji**

**-¿Quién anda ahí? **pregunta Brick

**-Nadie**

**-Solo nosotros**

**-Que venimos a hacerte compañía**

**-¿Compañía?...no requiero la compañía de nadie, ni siquiera de quien se oculta en la oscuridad **dice Brick

**-Oh, lamentamos eso **dice un niño con disfraz de calavera

**-Pero te veías tan bien que teníamos que admirarte **dice una niña disfrazada de bruja

**-Tu que no quieres estar con los demás, eres la clase de persona que se podría a unir a nosotros **dice un niño vestido de diablillo

**-¿Quieren que me una a tres disfrazados de idiotas? **Pregunta Brick

**-O disculpa las mascaras, mi nombre es Lock **dice el diablillo

**-Yo soy Shock **dice la brujilla

**-Y yo soy Barrel **dice la calaverilla

**-Son solo fenómenos, además ¿por que quisieran que yo, un Rowdyruff Boy estuviera de su parte? **Pregunta Brick

**-Nos podríamos divertir **dice Barrel

**-Podríamos muchas maldades ahora que hay mas habitantes aquí **dice Shock

**-Además eres del tipo que al jefe le gusta tener en su grupo, malvado, orgulloso y sobre todo que odia lo bueno **dice Lock

**-¿Su jefe? **pregunta Brick

**-Si, tal ves Jack sea el rey, pero no nuestro rey **dice Shock

**-Solo lo seguimos si nos conviene ya que es genial **dice Barrel

**-Pero siempre actuamos bajo las ordenes de Oogie Boogie **dice Lock

**-Los debieron tirar desde chicos de su cuna, ahora déjenme en paz….tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer **dice Brick

**-Oh…el gran chico malo espera a sus amigos jijiji **dice Shock burlándose

**-Si eres el malo que pregonas…¿Por qué los esperas? **Pregunta Lock

**-Podrías ir tu solo por la otra flama ya que eres muy fuerte **dice Barrel

**-No se que tipo de treta traman, pero será mejor que se vayan antes de que pierda la paciencia **dice Brick

**-¿Lo ves?...eres igual a tus hermanos, teniendo sentimientos lindos….eso no cabe aquí en este mundo **dice Lock

**-Se los advierto, no me provoquen **dice Brick en tono mas serio

**-¿O que nos harás daño? **dice Shock

**-Deberías meterte con alguien de tu tamaño **dice Barrel

**-Alguien…como ellos **señala Lock atrás de el

Armaduras de caballeros y demás trajes medievales empiezan a rodear a Brick sacando sus armas y esperando una orden

**-Puede ser tu ultima oportunidad, Oogie Boogie te dará lo que tu mas deseas….solo tienes que jurarle lealtad y ayudarlo a conseguir a el antes las flamas **dice Lock

**-Hmp…en primera me tiene sin cuidado si me envía un ejercito, en segundo yo soy un líder…no sigo las ordenes de nadie y en tercero…necesitaba pegarle a algo **dice Brick

**-Tu lo pediste…si sobrevives, la oferta sigue en pie **dice Shock

**-Diviértanse muchachos **dice Barrel

**-Eso es vengan…puedo acabar con ustedes payaos de latón **dice Brick poniéndose en guardia

**-Oh cierto….se nos olvido decirte…son caballero de verdad, espíritus de caballeros….así que yo que tu, pensaba en algo diferente **dice Lock

**-Hacen que el día de Halloween comience a no gustarme **dice Brick

EL primer caballero suelta una estocada con su espada que por poco le da a Brick, después otros con una lanza y se van arrojando a un Brick desprotegido, saliendo mas y mas caballeros

**-Esto va a hacer divertido **dice Barrel

En el castillo del mal, caldero magico

**-Oigan…¿ese no es uno de los chicos?...¿que hace solo? **Pregunta el "payaso"

**-¿De donde salen tantos espíritus? **Pregunta el "Lobo"

**-Esto esta mal, muy mal….Jack…no puedes permitir esto…lo van a lastimar en serio **dice el alcalde de New Halloween

**-Hmmm, esto no parece obra de la oscuridad…ellos no usan a los espíritus para sus trabajos….debe ser obra de alguien mas **dice Jack

**-Y sin duda lo es muchacho…..tu como yo sabes quien puede causar un desastre de este tipo **dice el Doctor Flinklenstein

**-SI…lo se, debe ser obra de los chicos de Oogie Boogie, ¿aun debe estar causando molestias en este mundo también? **Pregunta Jack

**-Ahora se a mantenido oculto, pero sabemos que esta aquí…..pero no podrá hacer nada, ya que lo mas seguro es que busque las flamas, para que propósito, es un misterio aun **dice el Doctor Flinklenstein

**-Nada bueno, eso es seguro **dice Jack

**-¿Y ahora que harás, iras a ayudarlo? **Pregunta el Doctor Flinklenstein

**-No….es como usted dijo, tengo que ser mas duro….ellos ya tienen dos flamas y posiblemente obtengan la tercera, quedan dos días aun y estoy temiendo que tengan éxito, ellos tendrán que vérselas solos, aunque si Oogie Boogie aparece…yo mismo me hare cargo de el **dice Jack mientras observan esta batalla desigual en el caldero mágico

En el pueblo de piel, la caballa de jengibre (no pierde tiempo en decorar)

**-Ahora si es la casa de mis sueños **dice Momoko olfateando el aroma de las galletas de pared y el chocolate de las ventanas

**-Supongo que hizo esto para atraer a los niños **dice Kaoru

**-Y alguna que otra que este loca por los dulces **dice Butch mientras ven a Momoko darle lamidas a la ventana de azúcar

**-Este lugar me da escalofríos, hablemos con ella y que nos de los dulces **dice Kaoru

**-Entonces vamos juntos **dice Miyako

**-Yo atrás de ustedes…aun recuerdo el calor del horno **dice Boomer escondiéndose atrás de Miyako

**-Ding-Dong-**

**-Un segundo…..¿quien es? **Pregunta la bruja

**-Somos nosotros requerimos que nos de algo de dulces para el viaje **dice Kaoru

**-Las lámparas son de azúcar también….sabroso…**dice Momoko tratando de alcanzar una

**-Tranquila Momoko **dice Miyako

**-Ya veo…¿y vienen solos? **Pregunta la bruja

**-¿A que viene esa pregunta señora?, solo denos los dulces para que nos vayamoooooooossssss **reclama Butch antes de que cayeran por el piso hacia el sotano de la casa adentro de una red

**-HAHAHAHAHA…..esperaba una oportunidad como esta **dice la bruja

**-Oiga suéltenos **ordena Kaoru

**-Esto no esta bien **dice Miyako

**-Se los dije, no debimos pasar **dice Boomer

**-Ya casi tenia esa lámpara deliciosa **dice Momoko decepcionada

**-Cuando salga de aquí me las pagara bruja **advierte Butch

**-No lo creo, con tanta vigilancia que me ponen, era difícil saber si atraparía a un niño siquiera, pero estoy de suerte **dice la bruja

**-¿Cómo puede pensar en comerse a los niños, con las dos flamas aquí? **pregunta Miyako

**-No lo se….instinto tal ves….pero basta de charlas, proseguiré mi entremés con el rubio y la rubia…..sabrán deliciosos, el plato fuerte será los verdes y el postre la rosa…¿no falta uno de ustedes? **pregunta la bruja

**-Cuando el venga a buscarnos, usted la pasara mal **dice Boomer

**-No importa, estaré preparada para el si viene **dice la bruja preparando sus instrumentos de cocina

**-(susurro) Debe haber alguna forma de salir….¿puedes transformarte? **Pregunta Kaoru

**-(susurro)¿Acaso tu calabaza esta llena?...sabes que sin eso no lo podre hacer **responde Butch

**-(susurro) ¿Qué me dicen ustedes? **pregunta Kaoru

**-(susurro) Estamos igual **responde Miyako

**-(susurro) Yo tengo aun medio lleno mi bolsita ya que le puse partes de la casa, solo requerimos que Brick se transforme y listo **dice Momoko

**-(susurro) ¿Y como sabrás cuando se transforme? **Pregunta Boomer

**-(susurro)….no lo se **dice Momoko

**-Estamos perdidos **dice Butch

En el cruce del espantapájaros

**-¡VAMOS ES TODO LO QUE TIENEN! **Grita Butch esquivanco con dificultad al mar de caballeros

**-¿Creen que usamos demasiados? **pregunta Barrel

**-¡Noooo! **Responden Lock y Shock

**-Genial, entonces que entren mas **dice Barrel saliendo mas caballeros de todos los lugares

**-Pronto tendrá que transformarse **dice Shock

**-Y cuando obtengamos su secreto de hacerlo, el jefe nos premiara **dice Barrel

**-Y adiós al reinado de Jack, y que viva el reinado de Oogie Boogie **dice Lock

**-Pero….no se transforma **dice Barrel

**-Debe de hacerlo si no quedara como brocheta **dice Shock

**-Descuiden…..lo tendrá que hacer si aprecia su vida **dice Lock

Brick solo se limita a esquivar, planeaba decir su frase de transformación pero se arrepiente y sigue normal enfrentándolos, su orgullo esta mas por encima que de su bienestar al no querer ser como sus hermanos y tener que depender de ellas

**-(Ya les demostrare, los derrotare sin tener que usar esto…..yo soy Brick…..líder de los RRB)….¡Y USTEDES NO SON NADA CONTRA MI! **grita Brick mientras es hundido entre tanta armadura**….**desapareciendo entre ellas


	11. Chapter 11: Bus

**¿Me pregunto si llegare a las 1000 visitas?, que indican que se equivocaron de historia :P... continuamos con esto pero antes un pequeño espacio que de seguro se preguntan..¿por que sigo escribiendo siendo tan malo?...por que me relaja...¿Por que solo de las PPGZ?...me parecen personajes muy primarios y moldeables que otros, ademas me gustan mucho...¿por que en tus historias los personajes se parecen?...bueno tengo una vision de ellos ademas de las que conocemos muy bien de las PPG y los RRB para mi estan en Boomer que es algo iluso e ingenuo, pero de gran corazón, Butch que es loco y serio, pero muy sereno y amistoso y Brick un gran lider y muy gandalla, pero es el mas sincero de los tres sobre lo que siente, en fin despues de esto les resta menos dias de vida :P...disfrutenlos mientras puedan**

Capitulo 11: Bus

**-¡No puede hacernos esto! **reclama Kaoru

**-Descuiden, no sentirán nada….después de cocinarlos claro esta **dice la bruja

**-Debe haber una forma de romper esto **dice Butch

**-Por favor, solo se pondrán tensos y se pondrá la carne correosa **dice la bruja

**-¡Espero le de indigestión anciana! **Insulta Boomer

**-La ultima ves los salvo la pingüino pelirroja, pero esta ves no hay nadie ya que estoy segura nadie los vio venir, y aunque su amigo los esta buscando, cuando venga terminara para la cena de mañana **dice la bruja

**-¡Oiga, si no detiene esto, no podremos volver a donde pertenecemos todos nosotros! **Reclama Momoko

**-A nadie parece importarle, por que ir en contra de nuestro destino **dice la bruja

**-Nuestro destino no es quedarnos aquí en este sitio **dice Miyako

**-Tienes razón, su destino no es quedarse aquí, si no en mi estomago **dice la bruja

**-Lo lamento pero si te los comes te pondrás mas gorda de lo que ya estas **

**-¿Quién dijo e….?...¡AYYYYYYYY! **grita la bruja

**-SMACK-**

**-¡Señorita Bellum! **

**-¿Están bien? **pregunta Bellum

**-¿Cómo logro llegar aquí? **pregunta Kaoru

**-Tuve un poco de ayuda, ¿no es cierto Sally? **Pregunta Bellum

**-Fue un buen golpe el que le diste **dice Sally

**-Cuando no las vimos salir del pueblo nos preocupamos, así que supusimos que estarían en problemas con esta bruja **dice Bellum mientras los baja

**-Gracias a que puedo desplazarme por varias partes, pudimos entrar **dice Sally

**-¿Y por que no nos ayudas a recuperar las flamas con eso entonces?...seria mas fácil **dice Butch tratando de liberarse de la red

**-Sobre eso….solo lo puedo usar un par de veces antes de recargarse de nuevo, pero no puedo llevarlos tan lejos….si es una persona puede llegar a lugares distantes, pero si son mas….no llega muy lejos….demás recuerden que las flamas están protegidas así que llevar a uno de ustedes solamente seria peligroso **explica Sally

**-Eso si es un inconveniente **dice Boomer

**-Sera mejor que salgamos de aquí, ella dormirá un par de horas **dice Bellum

**-No sin antes llevarnos unos dulces **dice Momoko

**-Gracias a ella ya perdimos valioso tiempo, tendremos que apresurarnos ahora **se queja Kaoru

**-Ya vámonos de aquí, antes de que despierte y recuerde que estaba haciendo **dice Butch

Al salir

**-Todo listo, podemos partir ya **dice Momoko

**-De seguro Brick estará mas malhumorado al hacerlo esperar tanto **dice Boomer

**-A lo mejor esta dormido, pero de todas maneras vámonos **dice Butch

**-¡Tengan cuidado! **dice Bellum

**-¡Y regresen con bien! **dice Sally

**-¡Lo tendremos! **Se despide Momoko

Mas adelante en el cruce del espantapájaros

**-Es un largo camino el que hay que recorrer **dice Miyako

**-Pues no perdamos el tiempo…¿dónde estará Brick? **se pregunta Butch

**-¡Brick! **

**-¡Brick!**

**-¡Brick!**

**-¿A dónde se habrá metido? **Pregunta Momoko

**-Jijijijiji**

**-¿Quién anda ahí? **pregunta Kaoru

**-Descuiden, solo somos unas personas que pasábamos por aquí **dice Lock

**-¿Quiénes son ustedes? **pregunta Miyako

**-Nadie importante…..parece que buscan algo **dice Shock

**-Buscamos a mi hermano, ¿lo han visto? **Pregunta Boomer

**-¿Puede ser?...¿tenia una gorra roja y ojos del mismo color? **Pregunta Barrel

**-Ese exactamente **dice Butch

**-Pues…..dijo que se canso de esperar y se fue hacia haya, a la colina de las brujas **señala Lock

**-Ese sujeto, parece que no puede esperarnos **dice Kaoru

**-Si se apresuran tal ves lo alcancen **dice Barrel

**-Gracias eso haremos…¿son de Halloween Town verdad? **pregunta Miyako

**-Así es, nos gusta mucho el ambiente que hay aquí **dice Shock

**-No debe de estar tan lejos, si caminamos mas rápido le daremos alcance **dice Momoko

**-Me temo que tendrán que hacer algo mas que caminar **dice Lock

**-¿A que te refieres? **Pregunta Boomer

**-La colina de las brujas se encuentra mas lejos aun que el bosque…..caminar no bastara para antes de que la luna desaparezca **dice Barrel

**-¿Y entonces como se fue? **Pregunta Butch

**-En autobús **responde Shock

**-¿Hay transporte publico en este lugar? **pregunta Kaoru

**-Por supuesto…solamente que tiene horarios y el siguiente estará en su parada dentro de 10 minutos en esa dirección **dice Barrel

**-Uffff, es bueno saberlo….habrá que alcanzarlo **dice Momoko

**-Dense prisa, el siguiente pasara dentro de media luna, no querrán perder mas tiempo **dice Lock

**-¿Y que harán ustedes? **pregunta Butch

**-Visitaremos su humilde poblado para conocerlos mejor **dice Shock

**-Me alegra que sean amistosos, pero tengan cuidado y regresen a sus casas antes de que oscurezca **dice Miyako

**-Lo tendremos señorita **dice Barrel

**-Son niños muy amables **dice Miyako

**-Hay algo que no me gusta de ellos y no es solo su apariencia **dice Butch

**-Descuida…¿qué podrían hacer unos niños como ellos? **pregunta Kaoru mientras se alejan del lugar y los niños sostienen una gran sonrisa de maldad

En alguna parte

**-Uhhhhh…creo que ya tuvieron suficiente….¿que demo…?...¿porque estoy atado y de cabeza? **se pregunta Brick

El pelirrojo ve a su alrededor apenas con la luz de una caldera que ilumina muy poco pero hace un gran calor, nota que esta encadenado y por mas que se esfuerza no logra zafarse

**-Parece que la mosca ya se despertó**

**-¿Quién esta ahí?...¡exijo que me liberen! **Reclama Brick

**-No estas en posición de exigir nada, tu entraste en mis dominios y ahora me perteneces **

**-¡Déjate ver! **Exige Brick

**-Solo levanta la vista **dice un sujeto con un guante de podar y un sombrero

**-¡Ay no! **dice Brick comenzando a forcejear sus ataduras

**-Vamos te reto a romperlas….¿no puedes?...jajajaja **se burla el sujeto

**-¿Cómo llegue aquí? **pregunta Brick

**-Ya te dije, se abrió la puerta de mi hogar, tu entraste y yo te atrape….fin de la historia **explica el sujeto

**-¿Qué planeas a hacer maniaco? **Pregunta Brick

**-Hace tiempo que no tengo alguien que me tema y por el sonido de tu corazón estas casi a un paro cardiaco, esa esencia me gusta mucho….el miedo que produces me alimenta **dice el sujeto

**-¡Pues atragántate! **Reclama Brick

**-Cómo desearía tener a mas como tu por aquí, seria muy satisfactorio el alimentarme como nunca en mi vida **dice el sujeto

**-Nadie mas vendrá aquí, así que lamento decepcionarte **dice Brick

**-¿En serio?...yo dudo que eso sea verdad….sabes yo controlo este sitio a cambio de que proteja algo importante, así que los de arriba me brindan sus miedos y temores para alimentarme y a cambio yo se los quito haciendo sus vidas mas felices **dice el sujeto

**-¿Entonces para que me tienes aquí? **pregunta Brick

**-Me gusta el miedo nuevo…y tu tienes uno muy fuerte que me parece un manjar **dice el sujeto

**-Yo no le temo a nada **responde Brick

**-Eso ni tu te lo crees, en fin te dejare con ese miedo que intentas guardar mientras yo me preparo para unos invitados especiales que vienen en camino **dice el sujeto desapareciendo de su vista

**-(Genial…tengo que salir de esto) **piensa Brick mientras intenta desesperadamente soltarse

**-Hola…** dice una voz familiar

**-¿Eh?...no…de entre todos tu no…**dice Brick sudando mucho

**-(Giglee) Ahora no te podrás….e-s-c-a-p-a-r….** dice la voz

**-¡NOOOOOOOOO! **Grita Brick

En la parada

**-Realmente no me creo que haya transporte por aquí **dice Butch

**-¿De que les serviría mentirnos? **Pregunta Kaoru

**-Descuiden, si mal no recuerdo, antes de que pasara esto la ciudad había organizado un tour de Halloween donde se podía viajar en un autobús fantasmagórico **dice Momoko

**-No querrás decir que….lo maneja un fantasma…¿verdad? **pregunta Kaoru algo preocupada

**-Descuida, no creo que el chofer se haya vuelto un fantasma, solo dije que era fantasmagórico **dice Momoko

**-Brrrmmm-**

**-Parece que ahí viene ** señala Boomer a un autobús algo tétrico y gastado, pero que aun podía moverse, se detiene en la parada y abre sus puertas

**-Cuidado donde pisen **dice el chofer

**-Subamos **ordena Momoko

**-De acuerdo….¿pero alguien trae dinero? **Pregunta Miyako

**-Tienes razón, no creo que sea gratis…¿cuanto cuesta el pasaje? **Pregunta Momoko

**-Solo un buen susto jejejeje **dice el chofer quitándose la cabeza

**-¡AHHHHHHHHH! **

**-Si, es suficiente suban rápido **ordena el chofer fantasma

**-Eso estuvo…ah….muy fuerte **dice Boomer

**-Vaya que si me asuste **dice Momoko

**-Creo que alguien si se asusto mucho **indica Miyako a Kaoru quedándose como una piedra

**-Y no es la única **dice Boomer mostrando a Butch de la misma forma

**-Supongo que tendremos que cargarlos….como….pesa **dice Momoko cargando a Kaoru

**-Y el no pesa nada…pesa todo…** se queja Boomer cargando a Butch

**-Vámonos…siguiente parada…colinas de las brujas-Castillo del mal-cementerio de huesos-pueblo de piel sin escalas y sin pasar por el bosque de pesadilla **anuncia el chofer cerrando la puerta

**-¿Bosque que?...¡WHOAAAA! **grita Momoko al arrancar el autobús que va a máxima velocidad

**-¿POR QUE LA PRISA? **grita Boomer tratando de sentarse

**-¡Ya voy atrasado así que será mejor que recen sus oraciones! **Dice el chofer sin mostrar ninguna consideración en bajar la velocidad (como en la vida real)

**-¡MIRALO POR ESTE LADO, LLEGAREMOS PRONTO! **Grita Miyako

**-¡ESO SI NO MORIMOS PRIMERO! **grita Boomer

**-¡Solo faltan unos pocos kilómetros, tiempo aproximado de llegada, en 5 minutos! **Informa el chofer

**-¿PUES A QUE VELOCIDAD VAMOS? **Reclama Momoko

**-¡TE LO ASEGURO MUJER, VAMOS TAN RAPIDO COMO UNA MOSCA! **Grita una rana que cayo en su cabeza

**-¡AYYYYYYYYYYY! **Grita Momoko

**-¡GUARDEN SILENCIO QUE QUIERO DORMIR! **Grita una calavera junto a Boomer

**-¡AHHHHHHHHHH! **Grita Boomer

**-¡SI NO LE MOLESTA SEÑORITA PUEDE DEJAR DE APLASTAR MI COMIDA! **Pide un hombre lobo

**-¡YAYYYYYYYYYY! **Grita Miyako

**-¡Eso es música para mis oídos!...¡YEEEEEEEAAAHHHHH! **grita el chofer

**-¿Qué sucede? **pregunta Butch

**-Siento que pierdo la cabeza **dice Kaoru

**-Dímelo a mi, ya perdí la mía **dice una cabeza a su lado

**-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHH! **Gritan Butch y Kaoru

Mas adelante

**-Screeeeeech-**

**-Llegamos…colinas de las brujas, cuidado al salir **indica el chofer

**-¡DEJENME BAJAR! **grita Boomer

**-¡NO NOS DEJES AQUÍ! **grita Butch

**-¡CORRE MAS RAPIDO MIYAKO! **ordena Kaoru encima de Miyako

**-¡ESPERENOS! **Grita Miyako

**-¡ESPEREN!...o es cierto…¿disculpe? **pregunta Momoko

**-¿Si, señorita? **Pregunta el chofer fantasma

**-¿Sabe usted si un chico con ojos rojos y mala actitud subió en alguno de los autobuses? **Pregunta Momoko

**-HAHAHAHAHA….muy buena señorita, pero soy el único transporte que hay y siempre tengo un horario que cumplir, ahora si me disculpa me tengo que ir, el siguiente destino me espera **dice el chofer cerrando las puertas y aumentando la velocidad

**-BRRRRRRRMMMM-**

**-Pero si es el único…¿cómo es que sabían que Brick esta aquí y que además tomo el transporte?...esta pasando algo muy raro, tendré que estar alerta **se dice a si misma Momoko mientras la luna sigue su camino e ilumina a la perfección, la colina de las brujas…


	12. Chapter 12: Nightmares

**Solo han leido el primer capitulo y desde ahi muy poquitos XD...debi haberlo hecho oneshot cuando tuve la idea pero bueno...hay que seguir antes de que llegue el evento principal**

Capitulo 12: Nightmares

**-¿Por qué me tienes tanto miedo?...(chukle)**

**-¡Déjame en paz! **Ordena Brick tratando de liberarse

**-¿Es solo porque soy diferente de ti?...es tan infantil eso**

**-¡No me importa, en cuanto me libere te destruiré! **Amenaza Brick

**-No puedes destruir…lo…que…a-m-a-s**

**-¡Esas son mentiras….me oíste….MENTIRAS! **grita Brick

Colina de las brujas

**-No les parece que este lugar es….¿normal? **pregunta Butch

**¿Lo dices por que hay luz de sol y nadie esta disfrazado? **Responde Kaoru

En efecto, la colina de las brujas es en realidad, una parte de la ciudad, todo esta como debería estar y la gente hace sus actividades normales, incluso solo en esa parte es de día

**-Debe ser algún tipo de truco o algo parecido **dice Momoko

**-De todas maneras entremos y busquemos la flama y a Brick **dice Boomer

Al entrar sienten como si estuvieran en su mundo nuevamente, la gente es amable, realizan sus actividades normales y hasta pareciera que era un mundo perfecto

**-Por un lado me recuerda a nuestro mundo…pero por otro siento escalofríos **dice Miyako

**-Preguntemos a la gente que sucede aquí **opina Kaoru

**-Déjamelo a mi….oiga usted…¿sabe que es este lugar? **pregunta Butch

**-Que pregunta tan mas tonta, están en New Tokio….estos sujetos de ahora**

**-¿En serio es real esto? **pregunta Miyako

**-No creo que sea real…es como un sueño…no puedo comprender que esta sucediendo **dice Momoko

**-¿Entonces no le gusta mi mundo? **Pregunta una voz

**-¿Quién dijo eso? **pregunta Kaoru

EL mundo se detiene y todo se queda congelado, solo se escucha el caminar de alguien que se acerca

**-Tap-Tap-Tap-**

**-¿Quién eres? **Pregunta Boomer

**-Que pregunta tan irrespetuosa jejejeje, ¿cómo si no supieran quien soy yo? **Pregunta el sujeto de la garra y el sombrero

**-Genial, un tipo disfrazado de Freddy Krueger **dice Butch

**-Me halaga que me conozcan, ¿y que les parece mi mundo? **Pregunta Freddy

**-¿Tu mundo?...no querrás decir… **dice Momoko

**-En efecto, este mundo que ven es el de sus sueños, donde yo soy mas fuerte que ustedes **exclama Freddy

**-¿Cómo demonios entramos aquí?...si solo caminamos unos pasos **dice Butch

**-Eso no se los diré, en ves de eso volveré su estadía muy cómoda y terrorífica HAHAHAHAHA **se burla Freddy

**-¡Piénsalo dos veces cara de papa horneada! **desafía Kaoru

**-¡TRICK OR TREAT!**

**-¡Scream Bubbles!**

**-¡Scary Buttercup!**

**-Siguen…iguales **indica Momoko al ver que nada pasaba

**-Hehehehe…¿Qué sucede?...¿no salió como lo planearon? **Pregunta Freddy

**-¿Pero…por que? **Se pregunta Butch

**-Estamos en su mundo….y sus reglas **dice Momoko

**-Así es, y les apuesto que nada de lo que hagan aquí podrá dañarme, ahora espero no les moleste salir un poco mojados *Tsk*** chasca los dedos Freddy

**-¿Qué es ese ruido? **Pregunta Miyako

Un gran estruendo se escucha apareciendo una gran ola que arrasa todo a su paso a una gran velocidad

**-¡CORRAN! **Grita Momoko

**-¡JAMAS ALCANZAREMOS A ESCAPAR! **Grita Miyako

**-¡NO SE DEN POR VENCIDOS AUN! **grita Kaoru

**-¡LO UNICO QUE DEBEMOS HACER ES DESPERTAR! **Grita Momoko

**-¿Y COMO ESPERAS QUE HAGAMOS ESO? **grita Butch

**-¡NOS ESTA ALCANZANDO! **Grita Boomer

La mola seguía su marcha y nada parecía detenerla, ellos corren lo mas que pueden de entre las calles hasta llegar a un abismo que tenían enfrente

**-¡Genial! **Dice Kaoru

**-¿Y ahora que hacemos? **Pregunta Miyako

**-¡AHÍ SE ACERCA LA OLA! **Señala Boomer

**-(Sabemos que no es real, pero posiblemente nos dañara….¿como vamos a salir de esto?) **piensa Momoko

**-"Salten"**

**-¿eh?**

**-"Salten, si no la pesadilla los dañara" **

**-¿QUIEN DIJO ESO? **grita Butch

**-Saltar o ser destruidos por la ola….¿tenemos opción? **Pregunta Boomer

**-No queda de otra….¡SALTEN! **ordena Kaoru

**-¡AHHHHHHHHH! **Van gritando mientras la ola los sigue por el mismo hoyo

**-¡ESTO NO MEJORO! **Grita Butch

El grupo ve con horror el final del hoyo del cual se van a estrellar y si sobreviven se ahogaran….

**-"¡DESPIERTEN!"**

**-¡AHHHHH!...ah…ah….ah…** despierta Momoko muy asustada

**-Eso es…mantente despierta, ponte esto **ordena una bruja proporcionándole una mascara de pañuelo

**-Ughhhhh….ah….ah… **despierta Kaoru

**-No te lo quites por ningún motivo…deja veo a tus amigos **dice la bruja

**-¿Dónde….estamos? **se pregunta Momoko

**-En la colina de las brujas….eso es respira profundamente con esto **ordena la bruja a Boomer

**-¿Cómo…llegamos aquí? **pregunta Kaoru

**-Yo los traje, tuvieron suerte de que los encontrara…cuando pisaron hacia este lugar el polen de las flores diabólicas los puso a dormir y así pudo atraparlas **dice la bruja terminando de atender a Miyako

**-¿Flores diabólicas? **Pregunta Boomer

**-Es una flor que apareció después de que todos nosotros apareciéramos aquí **señala la bruja a varios monstruos y brujas en un gran sueño

**-¿Ellos están….? **pregunta Miyako

**-Durmiendo….al principio nos preguntábamos ¿que había pasado', ¿ como llegamos aquí?...todos nosotros estábamos junto a una gran flama sobre esa colina, bajamos y nos establecimos aquí en estas casas….después varios de los que estaban salieron de la colina y nunca regresaron así que decidimos quedarnos aquí hasta que vinieran a rescatarnos….después apareció esta flor y comenzó a dormir a todos, yo fui una de las pocas que pudo encontrar la manera de evitar esto…aunque te mantiene somnolienta de todas formas **explica la bruja mostrándoles una hermosa flor azul con centro negro

**-¿Y que les paso a los que se salvaron? **Pregunta Momoko

**-Fueron hacia esa flama para ver si tenia conexión y de pronto…apareció ese edificio, esta infestado de flores y las mascaras no son suficientes para evitar su olor, se durmieron en el camino **comenta la bruja

**-¡AHHHHHHH!**

**-¡Whoa!...¿que le sucede? **pregunta Boomer

**-Esta teniendo una pesadilla, descuiden….se calmara dentro de poco…..ese sujeto los mantiene en una profunda pesadilla y solo cuando no están gritando de terror es que están descansando, no los mata pero tampoco los deja despertar….creí que con ustedes fuera lo mismo, pero me alegro que no fuera así **dice la bruja de color amarillo

**-SI, nosotros también, con lo que nos has dicho basta para actuar, tenemos que destruir estas flores **dice Kaoru

**-Ya lo hemos intentado pero el aroma que despiden es demasiado fuerte, si pudiéramos tener algo con que podamos protegernos mejor **dice la bruja

**-Descuide, nos encargaremos de eso, después ajustaremos cuantas con ese sujeto **dice Kaoru

**-A propósito, ¿cómo la han pasado cuando no hay luna? **Pregunta Miyako

**-No querrán saberlo, mantengo todo cerrado y en silencio….escucho pasos pero se que no hay nadie afuera….y se mantienen aquí, nunca suben mas arriba…supongo que las flores de ahí impiden que se acerquen **explica la bruja

**-Ya veo…y por lo que veo en el cielo estuvimos durmiendo mucho tiempo…si no recuperamos la flama y sacamos a todos de aquí antes de que la luna se valla….estaremos en problemas….cada ves son mas fuertes esas cosas **dice Momoko

**-Por cierto…¿no vio pasar por aquí a un chico de gorra roja y ojos del mismo color? **Pregunta Boomer

**-No creo, lo único que vi pasar antes de que llegaran fue a un grupo de caballeros, no eran humanos y por eso me mantuve oculta pero llevaban cargando algo **responde la bruja

**-¿Cómo habrán evitado las flores? **Se pregunta Butch

**-¿Sabes que mas hay arriba? **Pregunta Kaoru

**-Lo único que se es que la colina esta llena de esas flores además de la flama…..pero también apareció ese edificio…luce como una fundidora o algo parecido **dice la bruja

**-*Ajummm*…debemos darnos prisa antes de que volvamos a dormirnos y ese sujeto nos empiece a molestar de nuevo **dice Momoko tratando de mantenerse despierta

**-Ok…este es el plan…*ajummm*, nosotros nos encargaremos de las flores del pueblo mientras ustedes van por donde iban esos sujetos….así ganaremos tiempo y libraremos a todos **establece el plan Kaoru

**-Ok…¿nos podría indicar por donde?...**pregunta Miyako tallándose los ojos

**-Seguro…por aquí…no se exactamente hacia donde iban pero si que camino tomaron, síganme **ordena la bruja

**-Has lo tuyo…*ajumm*….necesitamos algo con que destruir esto **dice Kaoru

**-Deja pienso…..creo…saber…..-slap-…..si lo tengo….¡Trick or Treat! **La calavera de su cinturón empieza a reír descontroladamente y dar de vueltas envolviendo a Butch en una gran nube de oscuridad, cuando se disipa

**-¡Scary Buttercup! **la bolsa de calabaza comienza a brillar como una linterna cubriendo todo el lugar cambiando a Kaoru

Butch aparece vestido con un traje espacial que lo cubre de cuerpo entero de color verde fuerte proporcionándole oxigeno además de algunas mejoras en fuerza y habilidad al igual que Kaoru que es de color verde esmeralda(Ref. DS)

**-"Supongo que esto deberá de servir" **dice Butch

**-"Entonces mientras mas rápido terminemos, mejor" **dice Kaoru cargando una cortadora de plasma que era proporcionado por el disfraz

**-Nosotros también nos transformaremos **dice Boomer

**-Espera…..no sabemos si hay algo mas por aquí….*ajummm*…hay que ir así y usarlo hasta que encontremos problemas **dice Miyako

**-Ella puede tener razón, a pesar de ver todo desde donde estamos, realmente no hemos explorado este sitio desde que las flores aparecieron **dice la bruja

**-Ok…entonces vamos **dice Boomer

**-"Que tengan suerte" **dice Butch retirándose junto con Kaoru destruyendo cada flor que encontraran a su paso

El grupo se divide en dos teniendo un plan el cual seguir, pero ¿bastara para poder derrotar a su nuevo enemigo y no caer en sus pesadillas? Y ¿qué es lo que teme Brick tanto que lo mantiene a la defensiva?


	13. Chapter 13: Fight your Nightmares

**Disculpen la tardanza, pero ya saben...la vida real se interpone mucho :P ...seguimos**

Capitulo 13: Fight your Nightmares

Colina de las brujas

**-Vi que se fueron por aquí, traten de no respirar muy profundo….estas mascaras no nos cubrirán para siempre **advierte la bruja naranja

**-Lo sabemos, solo indícanos y después regresa….nos haremos cargo **dice Momoko

**-Muy bien, síganme **ordena la bruja

Mientras en el poblado

**-PEW PEW-**

**-"Por fin hago lo que me gusta jejeje" **se burla Butch mientras destruye las flores con la cortadora de plasma

**-PEW PEW-**

**-"No le cuentes a nadie pero me esta gustando esto" **dice Kaoru ayudando a desaparecer la mortal flor

**-"Casi terminamos, pero afuera será el mayor reto" **indica Butch

**-"Este traje es genial, incluso tiene una pantalla virtual….ahí esta….es la mayor concentración después de la colina, eliminándola seguro el lugar entero podrá despertar" **dice Kaoru

**-"¿Qué esperamos? , vamos" **dice Butch mientras ambos siguen su plan a seguir

Mientras

**-Este fue el ultimo lugar en que los vi, lamento no serles de mayor utilidad **dice la bruja

**-Descuide..*ajumm* nos haremos cargo desde aquí **dice Miyako

**-Suerte, espero podamos salir antes de que la luna se oculte **dice la bruja regresando

**-Veamos que podemos hayar….**dice Boomer tratando de buscar algún sitio por donde pudieron irse

**-¡Ahí!...¿lo ven? **Señala Momoko a un cobertizo

**-¿Crees que se hayan ido por ahí? **pregunta Boomer mientras camina para inspeccionar el lugar

**-¡UHHHHHHH!**

**-¡AYYYY! **Se asusta Boomer

Del suelo empiezan a emerger los mismos que atacaron a Brick impidiéndoles el paso

**-Supongo que…..estos son los que vio ella **dice Miyako

**-SI están aquí, quiere decir que ese…sitio si es la entrada a algo **dice Boomer

**-No tenemos tiempo para quedarnos a pelear con ellos **dice Momoko

**-Tal ves tu no, pero nosotros si…te abriremos paso **dice Boomer

**-Descuida Momoko, estaremos bien **dice Miyako

**-Esta bien, pero no se arriesguen demasiado **dice Momoko

**-¡Trick or Treat! **La calavera de su cinturón empieza a reír descontroladamente y dar de vueltas envolviendo a Butch en una gran nube de oscuridad, cuando se disipa

**-¡Scream Bubbles! **la bolsa de calabaza comienza a brillar como una linterna cubriendo todo el lugar cambiando a Miyako

Ambos fueron cubiertos por el humo y aparecieron de forma extraña, su cuerpo ya no parecía humana y estaban cubiertos solo por una larga bufanda y sus ojos brillaban como si fueran solamente almas (LOK-SR)

**-""Te cubriremos Momoko"" **dice Boomer

**-""Entra y encuentra a Brick, estoy segura que esta ahí…puedo sentir su alma"" **dice Miyako

**-""Estas latas de conserva no nos detendrán ve"" **ordena Boomer haciendo brillar su mano izquierda apareciendo una espada

**-""¡A un lado!"" **ordena Miyako Dando un gran salto y con su espada de almas atraviesa a los caballeros destrozándolos y liberando su alma

**-¡Aquí voy! **exclama Momoko comenzando a correr

Momoko corre siendo detenida por poco por cada caballero que se interponía su camino pero Boomer y Miyako liberaban su camino derrotando a cada uno de ellos hasta abrir una brecha que la llevaría hasta el cobertizo donde Momoko abre y cierra la puerta dejando a Miyako y Boomer combatiendo al enemigo

**-Ufff…..*sniff*sniff*, aquí el aire es mas respirable….¿como un pequeño cobertizo alcanzaría a guardar todo esto? **se pregunta Momoko al ver el enorme interior de tan pequeño lugar, como si fuera una fabrica de hecho, entonces empieza su búsqueda

Afueras de la colina de las brujas

"**Parece que este jardín necesita una buena podada" **dice Butch

**-"No lo se, se ve muy fácil" **dice Kaoru

**-"Tal ves, pero de todas maneras hay que empezar" **dice Butch

**-"Empezare de este lado, tu por haya" **indica Kaoru

**-Pew-Pew-**

**-Pew-Pew-**

**-"Esto tardara una eternidad, debe haber una forma mas fácil" **dice Butch

**-"Deja de quejarte y…" **dice Kaoru sin terminar su frase

**-"¿Y que?" **pregunta Butch

**-"Te dije que era demasiado fácil….¡AYYYYYY!" **grita Kaoru al ser levantada del suelo violentamente

**-"¿Pero que…" **pregunta Butch al ver a Kaoru colgada por el tallo de una planta

**-PEW-PEW-**

**-"¡SUELTAME!" **ordena Kaoru

El tallo la empieza a mover de un lado a otro sin poder liberarse

**-"¡SOSTENTE!" **ordena Butch mientras apunta pero

**-"¡GAAAAWWW!" **grita Butch al ser lanzado por otro tallo

EL tallo la acerca hacia el centro de las flores donde se revela a una flor que abre sus mandíbulas para devorarla

**-"¡OH POR DIOS, SUELTAME DE UNA BUENA VEZ!" **ordena Kaoru

**-"¡AGUANTA!" **grita Butch

**-PEW-PEW-**

**-RIPPPPPPP-**

**-"¡WHOAAAAA!"...-TUMP-…"Eso dolió" **dice Kaoru

**-"Dolerá mas si no nos deshacemos de esta cosa" **indica Butch

**-"¿Alguna idea?" **pregunta Kaoru

**-"Cortarla hasta que no quede nada" **opina Butch

**-"Si…genial plan que tuviste"**dice irónicamente Kaoru

**-GROOOOAAAAA-**

En el cobertizo

**-""¿De donde salen tantos?"" **pregunta Miyako

**-""No importa cuantos derrotemos, se siguen levantando"" **dice Boomer

Los caballeros a pesar de perder su cuerpo vuelven a la tierra y emergen nuevamente listos para seguir combatiendo

**-""RARRRRRR"" **

**-""No tiene sentido seguir así"" **dice Miyako

**-""Son espíritus…..je….gotcha"" **dice Boomer al derrotar a otro caballero y su espíritu fluye de nuevo hacia la tierra pero

**-¡Ohhhhhh….Ahhhh! **Boomer abre la parte de su boca y absorbe al espíritu hacia su interior

**-""¿Qué hiciste?"" **pregunta Miyako

**-""Lo que hace un segador de almas….devorarlas"" **dice Boomer energizando su arma

En el interior del edificio

**-Esto es mas grande de lo que creía, solo veo tubos de aire caliente y pasillo interminables, dudo mucho encontrarlo **dice Momoko

**-Parece que una mosca se metió en el nido de la araña**

**-¿Quién esta ahí? **pregunta Momoko

**-Tu peor pesadilla…**dice una enorme araña atrás de ella

**-¡AHHHHHHHHH! **Grita Momoko empezando a correr rápidamente entre los corredores del lugar

**-¡No hay lugar en donde te puedas esconder! **Se burla la araña iniciando su persecución

**-(No es real, debe ser un sueño….¿pero como si no estoy dormida?...a menos que al momento de entrar…) **piensa Momoko corriendo sin descanso pero sabia que no podría escapar por mucho tiempo

**-¡Mueve tus alitas, comida mia….solo haces que me de mas hambre HAHAHAHAHAHA! **Se burla la araña

**-(Susurro) Por aquí **dice una voz

Momoko sin pensarlo dos veces sigue la voz y se esconde entre la tubería viendo pasar a la araña su camino

**-(Susurro) No tardara en encontrarte de nuevo, ven…sigue mi voz **

**-(Susurro) ¿Seguirte?...supongo que no me queda de otra **dice Momoko siguiendo ciegamente las indicaciones, atravesando los estrechos lugares y tuberías hasta llegar a un cuarto amplio

**-¿Dónde estoy? **se pregunta Momoko

**-Ugggggg**

**-¿Eh?...¡Brick! **exclama Momoko al encontrar al pelirrojo colgando de una cadena

**-No des un paso mas **ordena la voz

**-¿Por qué le haces eso?...exijo que lo sueltes en este momento **ordena Momoko

**-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?...es un Rowdyruff Boy…ellos son malvados y deben estar encerrados para siempre **responde la voz

**-Eso…no es verdad **dice Momoko

**-Claro que es verdad, ¿acaso no escuchas tus propias palabras? **Pregunta una Momoko de color oscuro

**-¿Quién-eres-tu? **pregunta sorprendida Momoko

**-Obviamente soy tu, tu lado mas razonable del cual no permite que sus sentimientos interfieran con lo que es correcto **dice Momoko oscura

**-¿Correcto?...tenerlo de esta forma no es correcto **dice Momoko

**-Tal vez…..pero solamente así es posible tenerlo bajo control y el será un ejemplo para cada villano que se le ocurra hacer maldad a las buenas personas **dice Momoko oscura

**-¿Haciéndoles mas mal a ellos?...no lo creo **dice Momoko

**-Puedes criticarme todo lo que quieras pero no te olvides que soy parte de ti y hago solo lo que tu has pensado pero te niegas a hacerlo, ¿siempre crees que tan solo arruinando sus planes de diario evitaras que continúen en un ciclo sin fin? **Pregunta Momoko oscura

**-Supongo que también eres lista…..pero aun así siguen siendo seres vivos **dice Momoko sin dejarse llevar por las palabras de su contraparte

**-Ya te lo dije, yo soy la diferente que niegas…¿casarte con un chico que sea un escritor de mangas?...no me hagas reír, podemos ir mas lejos que eso **critica Momoko oscura

**-No te metas con mis sueños, de todas maneras te exijo que lo sueltes ahora **ordena Momoko

**-Chsss, vaya que si eres terca….de acuerdo, lo dejare ir si a cambio abandonas tus sueños **dice Momoko oscura

**-¡Eso jamás! **Reclama Momoko sin dudar

**-Entonces puedes irte por ahí, te llevara de regreso a tu cuerpo **señala Momoko oscura la salida

**-¡Tampoco lo voy a abandonar! **Señala Momoko

**-¿Aun quieres hacerte la heroína?...¿no ves la situación en la que te encuentras?, pronto tu perseguidor te encontrara y no podrás escapar….así que o abandonas tu sueño y te lo llevas de aquí o lo abandonas a el y huyes de este lugar **explica sus condiciones Momoko oscura

**-…..No…..prefiero enfrentar los horrores de este lugar a abandonarlos a ambos **desafia Momoko

**-Je….de acuerdo….entonces que así sea **dice Momoko oscura

**-Tsk-**

**-Tump-**

**-¿Pero?...¿que haces? **pregunta Momoko al ver que su contraparte chascar los dedos liberando a Brick

**-Tal ves no haga caso de mis sentimientos, pero tu y yo sabemos que significa el para nosotras….mas vale que lo cuides bien **dice Momoko oscura desapareciendo tras una cortina de aire caliente

**-Supongo que no queda de otra…**dice Momoko algo sonrojada

**-Hmmm….uhmmmm…**

**-Resiste…..pronto saldremos de aquí **dice Momoko

**-¿Otra-ves-tu?...¿cuanto…mas-planeas…..molestarme? **pregunta Brick agotado

**-No se a que te refieres pero tenemos que salir de aquí ahora **dice Momoko cargando a Brick por el brazo

**-Tap-tap-tap-**

**-Solo un poco mas, ya casi llegamos a la salida **indica Momoko

**-Me temo que eso no sucederá jejejeje **se burla la araña estando atrás de ella

**-¡Oh no!...debemos ir mas rápido **ordena Momoko acelerando el paso

**-Fshhhh-**

**-¡Ahhhhhh! **

Momoko es sostenida por una telaraña en su pierna arrojando a Brick mas adelante de ella y comienza a jalar su captor la telaraña

**-¡SUELTAME! **Ordena Momoko

**-JAJAJAJAJA….ven a mi que tengo mucha hambre **dice la araña

**-(No puedo…soltarme) **piensa Momoko tratando de sostenerse de lo que fuere hasta que siente algo y se sujeta fuertemente

**-¡Oye…suelta mi comida! **Ordena la araña

**-Lo lamento pero creo que estas a dieta **dice Brick sosteniendo la mano de Momoko y comienza a jalar hasta que la telaraña se rompe

**-¡Levántate antes de que tu novio nos alcance! **Ordena Brick mientras la alienta a llegar a la salida

**-¿Celoso? **Pregunta Momoko

**-Ja….si **responde Brick

**-¿Qué? **pregunta Momoko sorprendida

Ambos abren la puerta y cruzan para cerrarla antes de ser alcanzados por la araña

**-Slamp-**

**-Hmmmmm….uhmmmm, mi cabeza **dice Momoko acurrucando su cabeza en algo blando

**-""Momoko….¿te encuentras bien?"" **pregunta Miyako con sus ojos brillantes pasándole la mascara para evitar seguir respirando el aire contaminado con la esencia de las flores

**-Si….¿como les fue? **Pregunta Momoko

**-""Bien, veo que encontraste a Brick"" **dice Miyako

**-¿Eh?...¿donde esta? **pregunta Momoko sintiendo algo raro sobre donde estaba recostada

**-Oye, no creo que peses tan poco **dice Brick algo sonrojado

**-¿EH?...lo siento, no sabia **dice Momoko

**-""Ya habrá tiempo para que se entiendan ustedes dos, el tiempo se agota y no hemos hecho avances para recuperar la flama"" **dice Boomer

**-Genial, estoy siendo regañado por el menos inteligente de este mundo…en fin, espero estas mascaras impidan que volvamos con ese sujeto **dice Brick

**-¿Saben algo de Butch y Kaoru? **Pregunta Momoko

**-""Se puede escuchar que combaten contra algo, pero queríamos esperar a que despertaran….cuando terminamos afuera y los hayamos a los dos, no podían despertar…¿Qué sucedió ahí?"" **responde Boomer

**-Digamos que fue una pesadilla…..vamos, ellos dos pueden encargarse de lo que sea que estén enfrentando, nosotros iremos por la flama **dice Brick

**-Pero aun están las flores, nosotros no podremos acercarnos **dice Momoko

**-Pero ellos si, solo tienen que hallar la flama y regresar **dice Brick

**-""De acuerdo….no perdamos mas el tiempo"" **dice Boomer

**-Estoy seguro que los verdes podrán fin a las flores y podremos apoyarlos, solo hay que ser pacientes **dice Brick

**-""Siento que algo en ti a cambiado"" **dice Miyako

**-Sigo siendo el mismo de siempre Miyako **responde Brick

**-""¿Te llamo por tu nombre?"" **pregunta Boomer

**-Déjense de tonterías y vayamos, no quiero quedarme aquí todo el tiempo **dice Brick saliendo del cobertizo

**-""¿Qué lo hizo cambiar ahí?"" **pregunta Boomer

**-Tal ves…..ya no le teme a algo que le temía mas que a los insectos **responde Momoko sonriendo dejando a Boomer y Miyako en incognita….


	14. Chapter 14: Freedy

**Asi como el trailer de dead island Riptide, estoy al borde de encender para acabar con todo, espero les guste y estoy bien atareado pero tengo un compromiso del cual no me puedo estar quejando, con ustedes y con la escuela ademas el trabajo...no creo llegar a los 30s siquiera XD.**

Capitulo 14: Freedy

**-"¿Qué esta cosa es indestructible?" **Pregunta Butch disparando a cada tallo pero vuelve a crecer uno mas en su lugar

**-PEW-PEW-**

**-"¿No tienes algo mas que estas cosas?" **pregunta Kaoru

**-"Emmm…..deja veo, cúbreme" **ordena Butch

**-"Lo que me faltaba" **dice Kaoru tratando de controlar a la criatura

**-"Veamos…no….no…no…no…no…oh….no" **dice Butch buscando en el arsenal que trae el traje

**-"¡DATE PRISA!" **grita enojada Kaoru

**-PEW-PEW-**

**-GROAAAAAA-**

**-"¡MALDICIÓN!" **Grita Kaoru al levantarse la criatura y lanzarse contra ella

**-Tututututu BOMMMMM-**

**-Grooooooo-**

**-"A esto le llamo arma" **dice alegre Butch al disparar con el rifle buscador

**-"Ya era hora" **dice Kaoru limpiándose los restos que le cayeron

**-"Busca algo tu también, yo lo entretendré" **dice Butch mientras recarga el arma

**-"Bien" **dice Kaoru

En la colina

**-EL olor se vuelve mas intenso **dice Momoko

**-""Tenemos suerte de no tener narices"" **dice Boomer

**-""Espérenos aquí, regresaremos con la flama"" **dice Miyako

**-Tengan cuidado, puede estar ese sujeto aquí **advierte Momoko

**-""Lo tendremos"" **dice Miyako empezando a subir por el camino atravesando las flores sin ningún problema

**-No me gusta esperar, pero no tenemos de otra….me siento adormilado **dice Brick

**-Podemos esperar en ese lugar sentados, así por lo menos estaremos cubiertos por si algo mas pasa **señala Momoko a una fuente

**-Ya que…..pero mantengámonos despiertos **dice Brick

**-De acuerdo **asiente Momoko

**-""¿Crees que estará bien dejarlos solos?"" **pregunta Miyako

**-""No veo por qué no, de todas maneras si la luna se oculta, ellos serán los únicos que mantengan las cosas mientras nos recuperamos"" **dice Boomer

**-""Entonces no perdamos mas tiempo"" **dice Miyako

En las afueras

**-Tutututu Bommmmm**

**-ARRARRARA-**

**-"Lo malo de esto es que tarda en recargarse, vamos…no tengo tu tiempo" **reclama Butch

**-Groooaaa-**

**-"Esto me va a doler" **dice Butch cuando uno de los tallos lo embiste y arroja lejos de su arma

Otro tallo lo toma de las piernas comenzándolo a jalar hacia su interior

**-"¡Un poco de ayuda aquí!" **pide Butch

**-(Flamas)**

**-Groooaakkaka-**

**-"¿Por qué tardaste tanto?" ** pregunta Butch

**-"Estaba escogiendo lo mejor contra plantas gigantes" **dice Kaoru sosteniendo un lanzallamas

**-"Tu si sabes encender el asunto" **dice Butch recogiendo su arma

**-"Si claro…¿qué tipos de juegos son los que sacan estas cosas? **pregunta Kaoru

**-"Cuando salgamos te enseñare a jugar en mis terrenos" **responde Butch

**-"Suficiente de charla, acabemos con esto de una ves" **ordena Kaoru

**-HAAIIIIOAOAA-**

En la colina

**-""Llegamos, ahora veo por qué no podían pasar, hasta este lugar esta lleno de flores"" **señala Boomer

**-""La flama debe estar a dentro, vamos"" **dice Miyako

Ambos entran al lugar y solo es un gran edificio sin nada, mas que una gran caldera en el cual tiene en su interior la flama eterna

**-""Mas fácil no podía ser esto"" **dice Boomer

**-""Saquémosla de ahí y regresemos cuanto antes"" **dice Miyako

**-¿Por qué irse tan temprano?...la fiesta apenas empieza **dice Freddy cayendo desde arriba interponiéndose entre la caldera y ellos

**-""Sera mejor que te quites del camino amigo, no queremos hacerte daño"" **advierte Boomer

**-""¿No se supone que solo tiene cuerpo en el mundo de los sueños?"" **pregunta Miyako

**-En efecto, pero gracias a unas mejoras de ultimo momento….tengo cuerpo físico ahora y me es efectivo para enfrentar a las plagas como ustedes, antes tenia que esperar a que entraran en un profundo sueño, pero ahora puedo estar en los dos reinos, ya nada puede detenerme **explica Freddy mostrando sus manos que traen puesto dos guantes con garras

**-""Algo me dice que las flores no fueron tu idea y tu mejoramiento tampoco"" **dice Boomer sacando su segadora de almas

**-En efecto, esto fue para ser mas efectivo en mi tarea…aunque me importa muy poco lo que pase ya que me beneficio de las masacres que pueden ocurrir aquí los que intenten llegar a mi caldera **señala Freddy

**-""No hagas esto, tu eres una persona como nosotros"" **dice Miyako

**-Tal ves…pero por ahora soy su obstáculo para obtener lo que quieren…¡RARRRRRRRR! **Grita Freddy lanzando contra ambos

Boomer y Miyako se defienden con sus segadoras de almas deteniendo las garras de Freddy que aunque no lo parezca es muy ágil y fuerte atacando y deteniendo sus ataques con solo sus garras mientras Miyako y Boomer tratan de detenerlo

**-¿Qué sucede muertos azules?...¿soy demasiado para ustedes? **pregunta Freddy

Boomer se lanza contra el conectándole un puñetazo para depues darle una patada que lo lanza hacia el otro lado mientras Miyako utilizando su energía telequinesia lanza un proyectiles psíquico que aierta en Freddy arrojándolo mas lejos para estrellarse en la pared, pero este se vuelve a levantar

**-Jejeje…así me gusta….sigamos bailando **dice Freddy lanzándose una ves mas contra los dos

En la fuente

**-¿Recuerdas algo de lo que temías? **Pregunta Momoko

**-¿Sobre la que se parecía a ti? **pregunta Brick

**-¿Sabias que no era yo? **Pregunta Momoko

**-Al principio no, pero después pude verla mejor y lo note…aun así….seguía en desventaja **dice Brick

**-¿Por qué me temes?...no es que sea mas fuerte, inteligente, atractiva y con un buen corazón **se vanagloria Momoko

**-Si claro…ni tu te crees esas palabras **responde Brick

**-¿Cómo te atreves…? **pregunta enojada Momoko

**-A lo único que le temía en esos momentos era caer como mis hermanos…..dejar de ser quienes éramos, somos villanos….no somos buenos si no malvados **dice Brick

**-Pero no tiene que ser así, y tampoco debes de temer al cambio **dice Momoko

**-Fue por eso que después me pude recuperar, ya no sentía miedo **dice Brick

**-¿Y que fue lo que te quito el miedo? **Pregunta Momoko

**-Fue cuando esa loca me hizo esto **dice Brick acercándose a ella y tomarla de la cintura

**-¿Qué estas…..haciendo? **pregunta Momoko cerrando sus ojos mientras Brick se le acerca mas

**-Y eso fue lo que me hizo…..¿y por que cierras los ojos? **Pregunta Brick

**-Hmp…..¡suéltame! **ordena Momoko enojada

**-¿Acaso esperabas que siguiera?...jajajaja **se burla Brick

**-¡Claro que no!...pero que tontería…..si a ver sido yo hubiera actuado diferente **dice Momoko enojada

**-¿Así que? **Pregunta Brick

**-¡ESTO! **grita Momoko enojada tomando a Brick y poner su cabeza en sus piernas

**-¿QUE CREES QUE HACES LOCA? **pregunta Brick

**-¡Venganza! **Sonríe Momoko y entonces le da un tierno y forzado beso del cual al principio se resisten ambos y se dejan llevar después

En las afueras

**-GRIIAAOAOAO-**

**-¡ES HORA DE ACABAR CON ESTO! **grita Kaoru atacando al máximo con el lanzallamas que quema a su adversario como si fuera un enorme bosque

**-¡Gracias por participar, pero perdiste! **Dice Butch apuntando al cielo con su rifle buscador el cual la bala al ascender cambia su trayectoria y comienza a descender rápidamente hasta la boca de la planta, en su corazón para hacer exactos

**-KABOOOMMM-**

La bala al entrar en contacto con su objetivo destruye en una gran explosión a la planta comenzando a desaparecer junto con las flores que se marchitan cambiando el aire del lugar mientras Butch y Kaoru comienzan su regreso para apoyar a los demás

En el edificio

**-""¿Escuchaste eso?...lo lograron"" **dice Miyako

**-""Vamos ganando….es hora de que te rindas"" **advierte Boomer

**-¡Esto esta muy lejos de terminar! **Advierte Freddy desapareciendo frente a sus ojos

**-""¿A dónde fue?"" **pregunta Miyako

De la nada aparece Freddy enfrente de ella y le da una patada en el estomago arrojándola unos metros

**-""¡AYYYYYYYY!""**

**-""¡MALDITO!"" **grita Boomer atacando a Freddy pero descuida su defensa

**-¡Te tengo! **Exclama Freddy enterrando en un costado una de sus garras

**-""¡UGGGGGGG!""**

**-""¡BOOOMMMEEERRR!"" **Grita Miyako mientras ve como desaparece de repente al recibir semejante golpe

**-¿Y ahora que vas a hacer pequeña?...¿vas a llorar? **Pregunta Freddy lamiendo sus garras

**-""¡No….voy a hacerte pagar!"" **señala a Freddy Miyako con su segadora de almas preparándose para continuar su batalla

En la fuente

**-Se nos acaba el tiempo **dice Momoko

**-Debemos de terminar de una ves y largarnos de este sitio **dice Brick

**-Entonces hagámoslo **dice Momoko sosteniendo la mano de Brick

**-Por supuesto….Momoko **dice Brick mientras le sostiene la mano

**-¡Trick or Treat!**

**-¡Shock Blossom!**


	15. Chapter 15: Lose

**Lamento la demora, la transiccion por lo que paso ahora es muy sofocante...en fin continuemos con esto mientras aprendo a vivir con esta nueva vida XD...solo por ahora...o tal ves mas...no se...**

Capitulo 15: Lose

La colina, ahora libre de las flores se podía acceder a ella y en su dirección se acerca una chica de cabellos naranja, ojos rosas y decididos a enfrentarse a aquel que pelea con toda su fuerza contra su mejor amiga la cual no le va muy bien, la caída de su compañero le afecto y su velocidad así como su fuerza decayó para encontrarse en una situación no muy buena para ella

**-Creeek-**

**-Vaya, vaya…¿quién tenemos aquí? **pregunta Freddy

**-UGGGGG **

**-Parece que mi oponente no duro mucho….deberías de salir en estos momentos corriendo si no quieres terminar así **dice Freddy mientras mantiene a Miyako del cuello

Momoko se le queda viendo mientras carga una guadaña en su hombro, le da una sonrisa lo cual hace que su amiga devoradora de almas se tranquilice

**-¿Planeas salvarla verdad? **pregunta Freddy

**-SLASH-**

**-Upppsss, parece que se me fue la garra jejejeje **se burla Freddy al degollarla haciendo que desaparezca por completo

Momoko se comienza a acercar hasta quedar unos metros cerca de él, vistiendo un saco rosa con pantaloncillos y guantes además de cargar una gran guadaña

**-Que patéticos cuerpos tenían, ni siquiera dejaron un rastro de polvo…me hubiera gustado que sus cadáveres se quedaran junto a mi como trofeos **dice Freddy

**-¿Ya acabaste?...no tenemos mucho tiempo **dice Momoko

**-¿Por qué la prisa?...¿le temes a la oscuridad?, mientras la flama este en mi caldera nada puede tocarla manteniendo seguro mi reino, además como ves…soy muy hábil para ser derrotado **presume Freddy

**-No tengo tiempo para estúpidas charlas, apártate o pelea **ordena Momoko

**-Que agresiva para ser solo tu…¿dónde esta mi otro compañero de juegos?...de no ser por ti aun me estaría alimentando **pregunta Freddy

**-Lo tienes enfrente de ti **señala Momoko con su guadaña donde se puede apreciar una figura con ojos rojos mirando desde la guadaña (Ref. SoulEater)

**-Hmp….¿me tengo que impresionar por eso?...no me hagan reír…como dijiste basta de charlas, dejemos que esto comience **dice Freddy mientras se pone en guardia al igual que Momoko

Mientras

**-Oh…mi cabeza…**

**-…¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?...**

**-"¿Todos están bien?" **pregunta Kaoru

**-SI…todos están despertando poco a poco **responde la bruja

**-"Si la luz no alcanza hasta este lugar….¿como pueden seguir siendo normales?" **pregunta Kaoru

**-"Creo que la respuesta esta en esos ductos de ventilación, se puede sentir el calor venir de ahí…no solo es la luz lo que los mantiene normales, si no al parecer sentirlo también" **responde Butch

**-"Ya veo, ahora tenemos que idear como sacarlos a todos de aquí" **dice Kaoru

**-"¿Y como planeas hacer eso?" **pregunta Butch

**-Beep-Beep-Boop- **el tiempo de transformación termina entre una nube de humo y risas de diablillos volviéndolos a la normalidad

**-Tienes razón, no nos alcanzaría el tiempo para regresar con todos, debe haber alguna manera **dice Kaoru

**-Tal ves yo pueda resolver ese problema **

**-¿Mojo? **Pregunta Butch

**-Así que aun me recuerdas hijo, exacto soy yo **dice Mojo saliendo de entre las sombras

**-¿Cómo?...¿cuando?...**se pregunta Kaoru

**_Digamos que mi nuevo colega me brindo uno de sus aparatos, pero hablaremos de eso después….les vengo a hacer una oferta **dice Mojo

**-Espero que sea algo bueno **dice Butch

**-De hecho lo es…jejejejeje **se burla Mojo

Mientras

**-Slain-**

**-Chin-chin-**

**-HAHAHAHAHA **rie freddy mientras conecta varios golpes que son parados por la guadaña

Momoko y Freddy intercambian golpes una y otra ves sin declarar alguno a favor del otro hasta que

**-¡Soy invencible, ya deberías de saber eso! **presume Freddy

**-Claro que no, en las pesadillas lo serás, pero teniendo una forma física no lo eres **responde Momoko

**-¿Eso crees?...mientras tenga mis reservas sigo siendo igual de…¡Auggg! **Se queja Freddy

**-¿Qué sucede?...¿te sientes mal del estomago? **Se burla Momoko

**-Mi poder-lo estoy….perdiendo…¿que me han hecho? **Pregunta Freddy

**-Supongo que esto termino **dice Momoko bajando su guadaña

**-No….no…..¡ESTO NO HA TERMINADO!... **grita Freddy acercándose a la caldera

**-Date por vencido, nada de lo que hagas resultara **dice Momoko

**-¡Calla!...mientras tenga esta flama a mi alcance….puedo usar su fuerza para derrotar a quien yo quiera, incluida tu **señala Freddy a Momoko mientras abre la puerta de la caldera

**-ZAS-**

**-¡GARRRGGGGG! **Grita de agonía Freddy al ser atravesado por la segadora de almas que contenía parte de la flama eterna de Boomer que sale de la caldera junto con Miyako

**-""El momento exacto"" **dice Boomer al separar la segadora de almas del torso de Freddy que perdió la conciencia

**-""¿Están bien?"" **pregunta Miyako

**-Se tardaron demasiado **dice Brick volviendo a su verdadera forma vistiendo una chaqueta negra, pantalón de mezclilla, tenis y su gorra roja

**-""No es fácil volver del limbo"" **dice Boomer

**-""¿No crees que lo lastimaste demasiado?"" **pregunta Miyako

**-SI es como el "Jason" estará bien…recuerda que al entrar al contacto directo con la flama regresan a la normalidad **dice Momoko

**-""¿Y ahora?...¿tienen idea de cómo sacar la flama de aquí?"" **pregunta Boomer

**-Si la retiramos ahora, la oscuridad llegara rápidamente y acabara con todos los demás **dice Momoko

**-""Tal ves primero debamos llevarnos primero a las personas y después regresar por ella"" **opina Miyako

**-No podemos dejar sin protección la flama, podríamos perderla **dice Momoko

**-""Entonces nos quedaremos aquí a defenderla, mientras ustedes y los demás se van de aquí"" **opina Boomer

**-No duraras hasta que salga de nuevo la luna, podría terminarse el efecto y estarían muy desprotegidos **dice Brick

**-Debemos de consultar a Kaoru y Butch, ellos ya habrán ideado algo **dice Momoko

**-De hecho si….pero no les gustara **dice Kaoru

**-""Kaoru….¿están todos bien?"" **pregunta Miyako

**-Si…dejen me encargo y…..estén listos para correr **dice Kaoru

Kaoru se acerca a la caldera abierta y abre su bolsa de calabaza comenzando a absorber la flama eterna hacia su interior provocando que la obscuridad pronto se comienza a apoderar del lugar siendo la salida el único lugar seguro aun bañado por los rayos de la luna

**-¡CORRAN! **Ordena Kaoru

Los 5 comienzan a correr rápidamente para dejar atrás la obscuridad que surge cuando la flama se pierde adentro de la bolsa evitando que salga su luz, Brick carga a Freddy corre con el hasta la salida dando un salto al final y cerrando la puerta

**-Ufff….estuvo cerca **dice Momoko

**-""¿Quieres apostar?""** pregunta Boomer señalando a la luna que poco a poco se oculta

**-¡SIGAN CORRIENDO Y NO SE DETENGAN! **Ordena Kaoru

Reanudan su escape mientras la oscuridad empieza a cubrirlo todo, escuchando sonidos aterradores y gemidos espantosos

**-¡NO LO VAMOS A LOGRAR! **Grita Momoko

**-¡NO DESESPEREN, YA FALTA POCO!...¡AHÍ RAPIDO! **Ordena Kaoru

**-¡Ya se estaban tardando, crucen! **Ordena Butch

**-¿Cruzar?...es solo una pared **se queja Brick

**-No cualquier pared, rápido **dice Butch atravesando la pared como si no fuera una capa de agua

**-""¿Qué acaba de hacer?"" **pregunta Boomer

**-¡Después les explico vayan! **Ordena Kaoru atravesando la pared seguido por los demás

En pueblo de piel

La oscuridad se vuelve a presentar pero es alejada por la dos flamas nuevamente revelando todavía mas pisos de metal y uno que otro agujero esta ves además de los edificios en ruinas

**-¿Siguen vivos? **Pregunta Brick

**-""Aun"" **responde Boomer

**-Bien, entonces tomare eso….gracias por aceptar **dice Mojo

**-¿Qué sucede?...un segundo…..¡Tiene la flama! **Señala Momoko

**-Jejejeje **se rie Mojo cargando la flama en un contenedor desapareciendo entre la oscuridad

**-¿Por qué la tiene?...tenemos que recuperarlo **dice Brick

**-Espera, por ahora no podemos hacer nada **dice Butch

**-Kaoru…¿cómo te la quito? **pregunta Momoko

**-No me la quito, yo se lo di **responde Kaoru

**-""¿Qué?"" **pregunta Miyako

**-¿Como pudiste permitir eso Butch? **Pregunta enojado Brick

**-Era la única solución que se nos ocurrió **responde Butch

**-""¿A que te refieres?"" **pregunta Boomer

**-Pues verán….. **relata Kaoru

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**-¿Cómo que tenemos que darte la flama a cambio de que nos dejes usar ese invento tuyo? **Pregunta Butch

**-Je…así es **dice Mojo

**-¡Nunca haremos eso Mojo! **Dice Kaoru

**-Oh…¿así que prefieres que toda esta gente muera? **Pregunta Mojo

**-Grrrr**

**-¿Y bien? **pregunta Mojo

**-¿Para que la quieres de todas maneras? **Pregunta Butch

**-Eso no te importa, pero de todas maneras lo sabrán a su debido tiempo…por ahora…¿tenemos un trato? **pregunta Mojo

**-Hmm….es un trato **responde Butch

**-Muy bien **dice Mojo

**-Pero recuerda esto mono apestoso, no importa donde la escondas la hallaremos y será nuestra de nuevo **amenaza Kaoru

**-Ja…inténtalo **responde Mojo

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**-Y eso fue lo que paso **dice Kaoru

**-Esto se esta tornando mas complicado todavía mas con Mojo en el juego **dice Brick

**-No nos preocupemos por eso ahora, si no por ahorita…en un segundo tendremos a todas esas cosas rondando por aquí **dice Momoko

**-""Estamos listos"" **dice Miyako

**-""Aun tenemos energía para rato"" **dice Boomer

**-Nosotros también….solo nos quedan dos días…debemos de seguir sin importar lo que nos deparar el destino, mientras estemos juntos…..nada nos detendrá **expresa Brick decidido

**-Espero que eso sea verdad…¿lista Kaoru? **Pregunta Butch

**-Lista….. **responde Kaoru

Otra noche del cual será mas difícil además de tener en sus mentes la incognita de saber…¿Qué planea Mojo?...¿y por qué se le permitió tener acceso a la tecnología del doctor Flinklenstein?...las respuestas y las preguntas se vuelven mas confusas mientras el tiempo sigue su marcha y el final se acerca


	16. Chapter 16: Remember when you…

**Y sigo con esto y con la escuela...y con otras cosas tambien...veremos si la otra historia que hago resulta buena o me quedo en el viaje...de todas maneras aqui seguiremos y recuerden preparar sus disfraces o por lo menos me manden dulces :P **

Capitulo 16: Remember when you….

Una noche mas, otro día en que regresan a salvo al pueblo solo que esta ves sin el codiciado premio que les permitiría regresar a su hogar, pero con toda la demás gente sana y salva por ahora ya que tendrían que sobrevivir esta oscuridad para ver la luna salir de nuevo…lo único raro de todo esto es que esta todo tranquilo, un silencio abrumador del cual solo se escucha el sonido del viento y uno que otro movimiento entre la niebla….por lo cual aquellos que protegen este lugar están reunidos junto a las dos flamas que poseen sentados…esperando…..vistiendo unas armaduras de diferentes estilos, Miyako y Boomer utilizaban una armadura militar estandar con un casco con el cual podían ver en la oscuridad hasta cierto limite, Butch y Kaoru vestían una armadura de verano el cual consistía en ser ligera y no tener mangas con lo cual tenían mayor movilidad mientras Brick y Momoko portaban una armadura comando que se caracteriza por tener un estuche para cuchillo en la parte izquierda del pecho, y una linterna de poca intensidad mas un estuche para el arma de dotación en la parte izquierda y ambos traían lancers (ref. GOW)

**-Creí que seria una noche mas entretenida **dice Butch

**-"Agradece que no estemos salvándote el trasero" **dice Boomer

**-Manténganse tranquilos ambos **ordena Momoko

**-¿Quién murió y te dejo a cargo? **Pregunta Butch

**-Tu si no guardas silencio **responde Brick

**-Psssss….mejor voy a dar una vuelta, a lo mejor tendré suerte…..vamos rubia **ordena Butch

**-"¿Yo?" **pregunta Miyako

**-A menos que la otra rubia quiera ir, si tu **responde Butch

**-Descuida, lo mantendrás a salvo **se burla Kaoru

**-¿Por qué todos están contra mi? **se pregunta Butch mientras empieza a recorrer las calles del lado norte junto a Miyako

**-Sera mejor que hagamos lo mismo, ¿qué dices chico de gorra?, ¿o tu novia no te da permiso? **Pregunta Kaoru

**-Y creí que con Butch tenia suficiente, volveremos al rato** dice Brick mientras avanzan por el lado sur del pueblo dejando a Momoko y Boomer junto a las flamas

Por el lado norte

**-"Este….yo" **dice tímida Miyako

**-¿Qué? **pregunta Butch

**-"¿No hubieras preferido ir con Kaoru que conmigo?" **pregunta Miyako

**-A veces me aburro de ella, además no tiene nada de malo que me acompañes o que….¿temes que Boomer se ponga celoso? **Pregunta Butch

**-"¡Claro que no!...no tenemos ese tipo de relación" **responde Miyako

**-Si lo que digas…..**dice Butch

**-(Es como estar hablando con Kaoru, pero de una forma mas vulgar…..eso me recuerda de uno de los momentos en que nos volvimos a enfrentar contra ellos) **piensa Miyako

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hace algún tiempo

**-¡CORRAN QUE NOS ALCANSAN! **Ordena Brick

Los RRB huían como de costumbre de las PPGZ después de una de sus travesuras el cual consistía en escribir groserías en las paredes de la ciudad e incluso sobre las demás pintarrajeadas de los demás vándalos provocando su intervención

**-¡Deténganse de una vez! **Ordena Hyper Blossom

**-¡Tienen que quitar lo que escribieron! **Ordena Powered Buttercup

**-¿Cómo pueden hablar de esa manera e inclusive escribirlo? **Pregunta Rolling Bubbles

**-¡Es por que ustedes no son tan geniales como nosotros! **Responde Butch mientras corren a toda velocidad

**-¡Así es! **apoya Boomer

La persecución recorre por toda la ciudad hasta la tarde donde….

**-¡Ya me aburrí de esto, separémonos! **Ordena Brick a sus hermanos

Obedientes comienzan a correr en diferentes direcciones provocando que ellas también se separen y a Rolling Bubbles le toco perseguir a Butch, lo persiguió hasta una de las calles donde habían hecho sus desmanes ellos

**-¿A dónde se habrá metido? **Se pregunta Miyako

AL dar vuelta a una calle se topa con Butch parado enfrente de un muro y piensa que seguirá haciendo de las suyas e iba a intervenir pero…

**-(Fssssssss)…Bien así ya nadie lo leerá **dice Butch pintando con una lata de aerosol para después fugarse del lugar

**-(¿Qué fue lo que acaba de hacer?) ** piensa Rolling Bubbles

Se acerca volando hasta donde estaba parado el pelinegro y observa con asombro que habían puesto una gran grosería sobre ellas ahí pero gracias a que pinto sobre de el Butch, ya no era visible por lo que ella se quedo con ganas de saber ¿por qué lo hizo?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**-"Oye Butch" **dice Miyako

**-¿Qué pasa?...¿viste algo? **pregunta Butch

**-"No….es solo que quería preguntarte algo desde hace tiempo" **dice Miyako

**-¿A mi?...bueno pregunta **dice Butch

**-"Cuándo ustedes estaban pintando malas palabras en la ciudad….¿porque borraste una en especial?" **Pregunta Miyako

**-¿Eh?...hmmmm…deja recuerdo….a si ya me acorde….era por que estaba mal eso **responde Butch

**-"¿En serio?" **pregunta Miyako ilusionada al pensar que tal ves desde hace tiempo estaban ya comportándose un poco mejor de sus travesuras

**-Si….el estúpido de Boomer había escrito mal ***** y chorreaba de un lado, ¿cómo podía dejar ese grave error para que lo viera la gente?...así que lo borre para tapar eso…..¡AYYYYYY! **grita de dolor Butch

**-"¿Y ahora que te paso?" **pregunta Miyako sin detenerse

**-Algo me golpeo en la cabeza….**dice Butch apuntando hacia todos lados

**-"Tal ves haya algo por ahí, será mejor seguir patrullando" **dice Miyako sin detenerse a ver a Butch además de sonar un poco enojada

En el lado sur

**-Estos sitios son mas raros cada momento que pasa, ahora ya ni ventanas tienen….solo puertas….es difícil pensar que tienen gente adentro pero por lo menos creo que están mas seguros **dice Kaoru

**-Tal ves…..pero de todas maneras no hay que bajar la guardia **dice Brick

**-Es difícil de creer que tengas momentos de seriedad **dice Kaoru

**-Y es raro que alguien pueda tener una conversación como una persona de tu parte, normalmente apenas y puedo mantener una conversación normal con Butch, siempre pensé que seria igual contigo **dice Brick

**-¿Cómo te atreves compárame con semejante animal?...además eso debió venir de Mojo y sobre todo…blah-blah-blah….**

**-(Si seguro…..como aquella ves) **piensa Brick

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ha ce tiempo

**-¡Ya los tenemos! **Indica Hyper Blossom

Los chicos esta ves había empezado a robar varios dulces de diferentes tiendas siendo esta ves acorralados

**-¡Dijiste que esto era un atajo! **Se queja Brick

**-¿Cómo iba a saber que ellas conocían este camino? **Pregunta Butch

**-¿Y ahora que hacemos? **Pregunta Boomer preocupado

**-Vaya que fueron tontos esta ves, estos sitios los conozco como la palma de mi mano…¿creyeron que podían escapar de nosotras? **pregunta Powered Buttercup

**-Espera un segundo…¿Cómo conoces estos sitios?...yo soy el único que los conoce **reclama Butch

**-Claro que no, soy la única que conoce cada atajo de este sitio **reclama Powered Buttercup

**-(susurro) ¿No crees que ellos sepan que son idénticos? **Pregunta Rolling Bubbles

**-(susurro) Parece que no **responde Hyper Blossom

**-Esto se esta tornando raro **dice Brick

**-Creo que nos acaban de hacer a un lado **dice Boomer

**-¡Muy bien, ya que te crees la mejor tengamos una carrera! **desafía Butch

**-¡Cuando quieras, donde sea! **Acepta Kaoru

**-¿A que hora se volvió una competencia? **Se preguntan todos

**-Ok….el trayecto es simple al igual que las reglas, tienen que cruzar todo el lugar desde aquí hasta salir del otro lado del distrito, el primero que llegue gana sin volar o usar algún poder **dice Hyper Blossom

**-¡Je!…..¿lista para perder? **Pregunta Butch

**-Solo observa, quedaras comiéndote mi polvo **responde Powered Buttercup

**-¿Listos?...¡FUERA! **da la salida Rolling Bubbles

Butch y Kaoru corren a través de las calles esquivando y saltando cada obstáculo que se interponía en su camino, ni uno planeaba darse por vencido y seguir hacia adelante era su meta, sus amigas iban por lo cielos vigilándolos mientras los hermanos de Butch se mantenía a distancia esperando una oportunidad de hacer trampa

**-No debemos permitir que pierda, seria una deshonra para nosotros **dice Brick

**-Pero estamos muy vigilados **dice Boomer

**-No importa ya habrá una oportunidad **dice Brick

La carrera va a la mitad y comienzan a meterse en calles mas angostas provocando que sea difícil seguirles la pista desde el aire

**-No logro verlos **dice Hyper Blossom

**-Yo tampoco logro visualizarlos, espero este bien **dice Rolling Bubbles

**-Es nuestra oportunidad **dice Brick al notar su momento de oro pero algo se interpuso en su camino

**-¡ARGGGGG! **Dieron mal una vuelta y se estrellaron en una pared

Ahora ya sin tanto publico los dos prosiguen hasta estar cerca de la meta

**-¡Puedes rendirte ahora! **dice Butch

**-¡Olvídalo, aun se me un movimiento que tu no sabes! **Dice Powered Buttercup viendo hacia una escalera

**-¿Qué va a hacer? **pregunta Rolling Bubbles

Powered Buttercup corre hacia la escaleras subiendo velozmente por ellas para de un gran salto ganar unos metros mas para sorpresa de Butch y va saltando de barandal en barandal hasta llegar a la meta donde sus amigas la esperaban

**-¡GANE! **grita contenta Powered Buttercup

**-¡Felicidades! **Dice Hyper Blossom

**-¡Lo lograste! **Dice Rolling Bubbles

**-¿Cómo te quedo el ojo?...¿eh?** pregunta Powered Buttercup al notar que su adversario no se encontraba

**-Parece que se fue **dice Hyper Blossom

**-¿QUE?...¿PERO COMO?...¿A QUE HORAS? **Pregunta Powered Buttercup muy alterada

**-También perdimos a sus hermanos **dice Rolling Bubbles

**-¡NO PUEDE SER, CAI EN SU JUEGO Y ME ENGAÑO! **Grita furiosa Powered Buttercup

Mas atrás

**-Me duele la cara **dice Boomer

**-Sabia que los encontraría aquí tarados…..por fin la perdí y ahora podemos irnos **dice Butch

**-Así que fue una excusa **dice Brick

**-Por supuesto, no necesito demostrar que soy mejor que ella, con que lo sepa yo es mas que suficiente **dice Butch

**-Si lo que digas **dice Brick

**-Por supuesto….yo soy el mejor de este grupo y además blah, blah, blah….**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**-Así que en conclusión ustedes son los peores **dice Kaoru

**-Si **responde Brick sin prestarle atención

**-¿Me estas escuchando?...por que parece que no **reclama Kaoru

**-Como digas **responde Brick

En donde están las dos flamas

**-Esta muy tranquilo este lugar ahora….¿que será lo que esta pasando? **Pregunta Momoko

**-"Tal ves están pensado en una estrategia" **responde Boomer

**-Tal ves…..aunque quería verme combatir en este traje….es uno de mis juegos favoritos **dice Momoko

**-"Si, lo jugamos a cada rato" **dice Boomer

**-¿Es suyo el juego verdad? **pregunta Momoko

**-"Eso no es de aquí ni de haya" **responde Boomer

**-Supongo que ahora no importa eso….es algo inimaginable que ambos grupos cooperen para un fin mutuo….pero ya han pasado tantas cosas que tal ves, solo tal ves cuando regresemos…..podamos seguir como estamos ahora, no habría necesidad de seguir siendo heroínas y villanos….¿tu que crees? **pregunta Momoko

**-"Mira una hormiga muy grande…..¿de donde habrá venido?" **pregunta Boomer

**-(En verdad se parece a Miyako en asuntos de animales…eso me recuerda una vez en el zoológico) **piensa Momoko

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hace tiempo

EL zoológico de la ciudad esta siendo amenazada por los RRB que han liberado a cuanto animal encuentran para divertirse viendo como persiguen a la gente

**-Hahahahaha ¡corre que te alcanza! **Indica Butch a un señor que es perseguido por un búfalo

**-¡Descuide, no muerde pero si pica! **Indica Brick a una señora que esta siendo amenazada por unos alacranes

**-Esto es muy divertido **dice Butch

**-¿Dónde estará Boomer?...que importa el se lo pierde **dice Brick

**-¡Alto ahí ustedes! **ordena Hyper Blossom

**-¿Cómo pueden usar a los animales de esta forma? **pregunta Rolling Bubbles

**-¿Acaso no tienen vergüenza? **Pregunta Powered Buttercup

**-SI…¿quieres verlo? **Pregunta Butch a punto de bajarse los pantalones

**-¡PERVERTIDO VAS A MORIR! **Grita furiosa Powered Buttercup amenazándolos con su martillo

**-¡Corre que nos mata! **Orden Brick montándose en un elefante para escapar

**-¡REGRESEN COBARDES! **Ordena Powered Buttercup

**-¡Dejen en paz al elefante! **Ordena Rolling Bubbles

Hyper Blossom se iba a unir a ellas pero de repente escucha ruidos en el aviario y decide ir a investigar, al entrar nota que liberaron también a las aves y en medio de todas ellas estaba Boomer jugando muy feliz

**-¡Mira yo también puedo volar! **Dice Boomer batiendo las alas

**-(¿Pero que cree que hace?) **se pregunta Hyper Blossom escondiéndose para que no se fugara Boomer

**-Mis hermanos fueron muy amables al traerme aquí, me gustan mucho las aves aunque me han dicho que tengo el cerebro de uno **dice Boomer a una cacatúa

**-Craaaa-**

**-(Jijijiji….cerebro de pájaro)… **se rie Hyper Blossom mientras lo sigue observando

**-Bueno…puedo escuchar que afuera ya empezaron los problemas y debemos de irnos antes de que nos atrapen, me divertí mucho con ustedes….así que espero regresar para jugar otro día ok **dice Boomer a las aves

Hyper Blossom quiso asomarse un poco mas pero piso una pequeña rama haciendo que las aves se alteraran al igual que Bommer que cuando la ve decide huir

**-¡No espera un momento! **ordena Hyper Blossom pero no la escucha, así que huye por la parte de atrás uniéndose a sus hermanos en la huida

**-¿Por que siento que ellos no pueden ser tan malos como dicen? **Se pregunta Hyper Blossom

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**-¿Alguna novedad? **Pregunta Momoko

**-Nada…es como si no pensaran hacernos algo hoy **responde Butch

**-Tal ves estén en otro lugar **dice Brick

**-En el cementerio….supongo que ya es solo una flama y se apoderaron de la colina de las brujas les será mas sencillo apagarlo **dice Kaoru

**-"Pero si hay un guardián como los otros dos, dudo mucho eso" **dice Miyako

**-Es cierto, aunque es raro que no hayan despertado todavía….me empiezo a preocupar que en verdad les hayamos hecho daño **dice Momoko

**-"Aun respiran, deben de estar solo cansados" **dice Boomer

**-Al igual que nosotros, tomare una siesta….despiértenme si hay algo que hacer **dice Butch acomodándose en el suelo

**-Supongo que podemos tomar turnos para vigilar….estoy también cansada **dice Momoko

**-Yo tomare el primer turno, ustedes duerman **dice Brick

**-"Ok….buenas noches….días…..lo que sea" **dice Boomer acomodando su arma a un lado y toma una siesta

**-"¿Estas segur de eso?" **pregunta Miyako

**-Si…no hay problema **responde Brick

**-Me quedare un rato contigo si no te molestas **dice Momoko sentándose a un lado de el

**-No realmente **dice Brick acomodándose mejor

**-¿Extrañas los tiempos antes de esto? **pregunta Momoko

**-Es raro pero siento que llevamos mas tiempo en este mundo…..como que estoy olvidando a donde pertenecemos **dice Brick

**-Yo igual….pero mientras veamos las flamas…..podremos acordarnos de donde realmente provenimos **dice Momoko

La noche sigue tranquila y el ruido del viento y otros sonidos provenientes de la niebla no los alteran para nada ya que estaban juntos…..ya que desde el principio que se conocieron estaban juntos….y seguirán estándolo por mucho mas tiempo


	17. Chapter 17 : Cross The Danger

**Lamento la tardansa, se ve que no terminare ahora este antes de la fecha...pero bueno estoy hasta el cuello de tareas, y luego no tuve internet estos dias...en fin espero les guste y na mas para decir que se la pasen bien este halloween y celebrenlo mañana y pasado (1 y 2 de nov no por que es dia de muertos) y si me va bien termino ¿Un buen padre yo? y tambien Extincion, no se lo pierdan **

Capitulo 17: Cross The Danger

Otra noche donde la luna vuelve a salir alejando a la oscuridad solo en las partes donde quedan flamas, las demás han sido devoradas por la oscuridad y no ceden frente a su hermosa luz y por así decirlo las actividades del pueblo de piel se reanudan, ahora teniendo mas población llenando los hogares que estaban vacíos y además de abrir los comercios debido a un campo que descubrieron hace dos noches del cual crecían vegetales como calabazas y demás legumbres solamente en ese lugar para que tuvieran que comer además de un pozo de agua, su dinero era mas que nada dulces, con ello comerciaban y realmente parecía que pertenecieron a este mundo desde el principio….esto debido a que mientras mas vivían ahí, sus mentes se acoplaban a este ambiente de noche de brujas olvidando que alguna ves fueron humanos comunes y corrientes la mayoría, los que conservaban aun el recuerdo de lo que eran tratan de mantener vivo eso y no caer en las redes de este mundo (pasan cosas también aquí mientras los RRB y PPGZ no están)

Alcaldía

**-¿Cómo pasaron la noche? **Pregunta el alcalde

**-Demasiados tranquilos, las demás noches fueron muy activas solo que este pues…es raro **responde Momoko

**-Algo mas esta pasando aquí, debe haber una explicación para esta calma **dice Butch

**-¿No se a presentado Sally por aquí? **pregunta Miyako

**-No…no sabemos nada de ella desde antier….espero se encuentre bien **dice Bellum

**-No deberíamos preocuparnos tanto por eso, solo nos queda un día y perdimos una de las flamas **indica Brick

**-Creo que ese punto ya estaba explicado, así que no es realmente necesario discutirlo **especifica Kaoru

**-Lo sabemos, es solo que con Mojo por ahí…uno no esta seguro de lo que sucederá después **dice Boomer

**-Además me sorprende de que el haya aceptado eso **señala Brick a Butch

**-¡Oye puedo tomar decisiones serias algunas veces! **Reclama Butch

**-No creo que seguir discutiendo eso nos ayude….asómense por la ventana….como verán la gente ya se esta haciendo la idea de vivir aquí, se a resignado y si no logramos salir de aquí antes de que se cumpla el limite estaremos igual que ellos **advierte el alcalde

**-¿Entonces que esperamos?, den gracias a alguien de que no tengamos que verle la cara a la bruja esa **dice Butch

**-Ahora que todos utilizan los dulces como moneda, ellos nos dan esto como si fuera un pago por protegerlos **dice Momoko

**-No me gusta cobrar por hacer esto, pero lo necesitamos demasiado **dice Miyako

**-Realmente nunca se me ocurrió usar esto como dinero pero después de encerrar a la bruja y tener demasiado excedente tuve la idea y por fortuna sirvió **dice el alcalde

**-Ya es hora, debemos partir hacia el cementerio de huesos y esta ves regresar con la flama eterna **dice Brick

**-Entonces nos retiramos y gracias por la comida **dice Kaoru

**-Si tengo que volver a comer vegetales me voy a poner mas verde de lo que estoy **dice Butch

**-Agradece que no era apio **dice Momoko

**-O zanahorias **dice Kaoru

**-O pimienta **dice Miyako

**-¿No les gusta eso?...a mi si me gusta **dice Brick

**-Es la única legumbre que comemos sin sentir nauseas **apoya Boomer

**-Aunque no lo crean pero comerla en exceso es mala para mi salud **dice Butch

**-Dejemos de hablar de cosas desagradables y vayamos a la parada **dice Momoko

**-Espera….¿no querrás decir volver a tomar ese autobús? **Pregunta Kaoru

**-La ultima ves fue muy aterrador pero ya sabemos con lo que lidiamos ahora **dice Momoko

**-¡Olvídalo!, debe haber otra forma de llegar hasta haya **dice Butch

**-¿Por qué tienen tanto miedo? **Pregunta Brick

**-Digamos que no les cae bien el conductor **responde Miyako

**-Ya que es un fantasma y bueno…ya sabes **dice Boomer

**-¡No es que seamos miedosos, solo que debe haber otra forma de llegar! **Dice Kaoru

**-¡Vamos no será tan malo! **Ordena Momoko llevándolos a rastras

Mas adelante

**-No sean miedosos, vean como Brick no esta asustado y él lo tomo sin ningún problema **dice Boomer

**-Es cierto…¿quería preguntarte como llegaste hasta ese lugar sin tomar el autobús?...le pregunte al conductor y el dijo que nunca subiste **dice Momoko

**-Eso es por que nunca lo tome, llegue haya después de ser emboscado por esos espectros, cuando discutía con tres nefastos niños **explica Brick

**-¿Tres niños? **Pregunta Miyako

**-Si, traían disfraces y sus caras eran iguales a sus mascaras…si los vuelvo a encontrar les hare pagar **dice Brick

**-No creo que sean los mismos que nos encontramos, ellos eran amables **dice Boomer

**-¿Qué? **pregunta Brick

**-SI, después del problema que tuvimos con la bruja de los dulces nos los encontraron y nos indicaron la forma de llegar hasta halla **dice Miyako

**-¿Qué se traerán entre manos esos tres? **Se pregunta Momoko

**-Algo me dice que lo descubriremos tarde o temprano **responde Brick

**-Listo llegamos **indica Miyako

**-Ahora solo resta esperar **dice Boomer

**-Pues mientras esperan nosotros llegaremos caminando **dice Butch

**-Si, nos vemos haya **apoya Kaoru

**-¡Quietos ahí ambos! **Ordena Momoko agarrándolos antes de que se dieran a la fuga

**-Miren ya se acerca **señala Miyako

**-Brumm-Brumm-**

**-Vaya. Vaya…si son mis amigos ¿cómo les fue? **Pregunta el chofer

**-Algo bien, me alegra que siga pasando ya que lo requerimos para llegar al cementerio de huesos **dice Momoko

**-Pues suban aunque antes…ya saben el precio **dice el chofer

**-No hay problema, aquí tenemos a dos que nos sirven **dice Boomer empujando a Butch y Kaoru al frente

**-Pero si son los verdes…..espero no haberlos asustado mucho la otra ves **dice el chofer

**-Cla-cla-cla-claro que no **tartamudea Butch

**-¿Po-po-por que….de-de-debíamos…..te-te-temerle? **Pregunta Kaoru

**-No lo se, tal ves por lo de atrás **indica el chofer

**-¿Eh?...no hay nada atrás **dice Butch y Kaoru

**-¡WHAAAAAAAAA! **Grita el conductor arrojándoles la cabeza encima

**-¡AHHHHHHHHHH! **Gritan Butch y Kaoru desmayándose

**-Hehehehe….nunca me cansare de ellos **dice el chofer poniéndose de nuevo la cabeza

**-Me agrada el sujeto **dice Brick

**-Ahora ayúdanos a subirlos **ordena Momoko mientras intentan subir a las piedras arriba

**-Sera mejor que se aseguren los cinturones, ya que el camino se ha vuelto muy peligroso **dice el chofer

**-¿Y eso por que? **pregunta Boomer

**-Bueno….al perder las dos flamas de el bosque y la colina varios puntos han quedado hundidos en la oscuridad y para ser sinceros esperaba que me ayudaran a cruzar estos puntos ya que no he podido llegar mas lejos **dice el chofer

**-Descuide, le ayudaremos y si es posible…¿se quedaría con nosotros para traernos también? **Pregunta Momoko

**-Por supuesto….además creo que ustedes serán mis únicos pasajes así que no habrá problema en que los lleve y los traiga hasta que se abran de nuevo los caminos **dice el chofer

**-Solo nos queda un día…..así que será ventajoso esto **dice Brick

**-¿Qué planeas? **Pregunta Miyako

**-Ya lo sabrás después, por ahora pongámonos en marcha directamente hasta haya **ordena Brick

**-A la orden **dice el chofer

El autobús se pone en marcha recorriendo el camino que esta bien por el momento

**-¿Crees que sea sencillo cruzar sin ningún problema? **pregunta Boomer

**-No….es por eso que requeriremos fuego de cobertura….conociendo lo que hay ahí adentro trataran de detenernos **dice Momoko

**-Hmmmm…..supongo que ya se en que podemos cubrirnos….y esta ves estamos cargados de dulces para dos o tres veces mas **dice Miyako

**-Bien…cuando lleguemos al primer sitio cambiaremos **indica Brick

Mas al rato el camión se detiene ante una gran sombra que cubre el camino

**-Como les conté mis amigos, de aquí no podía pasar al no saber que era, solo daba vueltas pero queda muy poco camino al fin y al cabo **dice el chofer

**-Descuide…..nos haremos cargo, solo este listo para cuando tengamos que arrancar **dice Momoko

**-Cuando digan ustedes **dice el chofer

**-Primero hay que fortificar mejor el autobús….todos tóquenlo **ordena Brick

**-Listo **dicen Miyako, Boomer y Momoko

**-Bien…..¡Trick or Treat! ** Dicen Brick y Boomer

**-¡Scream Bubbles!**

**-¡Shock Blossom!**

**-¿Qué pasa?...mi hermoso autobús fantasmagórico…¿qué le hicieron? **Pregunta preocupado el chofer al ver que su autobús ahora parecía mas un tanque (ref Alien return)

**-Es mejor así en ves de que lo empiecen a despedazar **dice Brick subiendo por un lado vestido de soldado al igual que los demás

**-Con esto estaremos mejor cubiertos **dice Momoko

**-¿Despertamos a estos dos? **Pregunta Boomer

**-Déjalos, de todas maneras con nosotros será suficiente **dice Brick

**-Dejen los aseguro al asiento, no queremos que estén por ahí caídos **dice Miyako mientras les pone los arneses

**-¿Esta listo? **Pregunta Momoko

**-Bueno…supongo **dice el chofer

**-Entonces no perdamos el tiempo **dice Brick

**-BRUMM-BRUMM-**

**-Su motor suena con mas potencia…creo que me puedo acostumbrar jeje, aquí vamos **informa el chofer al adentrarse a la oscuridad de enfrente

Al entrar no se observa nada mas halla de las luces del tanque, se asoman por las rendijas y miran el detector de movimiento pero no había nada, solo un oscuro sentimiento de temor al no saber si iban bien o algo esperaba un error para atacar, tenían sus armas listas y cargadas del arsenal que incluía el vehículo, el único sonido que se escuchaba era el del tanque y nada mas ya que hacia eco lo cual podría traer cualquier cosa que viviera aquí…..hasta que

**-Miren eso…que les parece…vamos a salir, y yo que estaba preocupado **dice el chofer al ver uqe terminaba el trayecto por ahí

**-Entonces no nos quedemos mas tiempo aquí **dice Momoko

Atraviesan por fin el paso regresando al camino pero después ven que aun faltaba mucho para haber salido del problema al estar en un punto alto

**-¿Qué demonios? **Pregunta el conductor al observar el camino con varias partes cubiertas y otras que se extendían mucho mas kilómetros

**-Esto ya no me esta gustando **dice Boomer

**-Hizo bien en esperarnos, no creo que esos sitios sean seguros **dice Miyako

**-Hmmm, habrá que cruzar a máxima velocidad, presiento que ya nos vieron y prepararan algo para detenernos **indica Brick

**-Sera lo mejor **dice Momoko

**-Entonces en marcha y que se vayan al infierno aquel que intente detener mi ruta **dice el chofer

**-Iré en la torreta **dice Momoko

**-Yo estar ene la otra **dice Boomer

**-Has tiros seguros, no intentes solo herirlos, eso no los detendrá **indica Brick a Miyako

**-Ok…..entiendo **dice Miyako mientras asegura la carga de su arma

**-Listos o no, aquí vamos **informa el conductor mientras aumenta la velocidad

Al entrar a la oscuridad son atacados rápidamente por los Necroslice (los que eran rápidos y con garras)

**-¡Maldición! **Expresa Momoko al empezar a disparar la torreta

**-Rat-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta**

**-¡Lo tengo! **Dice Boomer repeliéndolos del otro lado

**-Rat-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta**

**-Rat-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta**

**-Ya pasamos esto aguanten **informa el chofer viendo el siguiente cruce de oscuridad

**-¿De donde salen tantos? **Pregunta Boomer disparando a diestra y siniestra

**-Rat-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta**

**-¡Agárrense, viene otro! **Informa el chofer al entrar nuevamente a otro sitio de oscuridad

**-¡WHOOAAA! **

**-¿Con que esta tapizado el piso? **Pregunta Miyako

**-¡Son cadáveres, miles de ellas! **Señala el chofer que alcanza a ver el camino

**-BRUMMM-**

**-SKREEEE-**

**-¡Voladores a las doce! **Indica Momoko apuntando al cielo

**-Afirmativo **responde Boomer

**-Rat-ta-ta-ta-ta**

**-¡Yeah!...de esto era de lo que hablaba **dice animado Brick

**-¡Intentan tapar nuestra visión! **Señala Miyako

**-¡No puedo ver nada! **Dice el chofer

Los Necrosair (los alados) se apilan enfrente del vehículo impidiendo que vea por donde va

**-¡Me hago cargo! **Indica Brick al subir por arriba y abrir la escotilla

**-¡Ten cuidado! **dice Miyako

**-¡A ver que les parece esto! **exclama Brick comenzando a dispararles para alejarlos derribando uno a uno de enfrente

**-Bang-Bang-Bang-**

**-¡Sujétense! ** Ordena el chofer haciendo un derrape

**-SKREEEEE-**

**-Whoa…¿De donde saco su licencia?...¿de una pista de carreras? **Pregunta enojado Brick ya que casi sale volando

**-¡Hijo, cuando eres un fantasma no te preocupas mucho de tu seguridad! **Dice animado el chofer

**-¡Recargo! **Dice Momoko recargando la metralla

**-¡Recargo! **Dice Boomer

**-¡Cubrimos! **Dice Brick saliendo por la exclusa disparando contra todo lo que se acercara

**-Bam-Bam-Bam-Bam-**

**-Lo tengo **apunta Miyako a uno dándole en las piernas

**-¡Otra salida! **Dice el chofer

Salen de nuevo de la oscuridad pero dura poco el respiro ya que entraban y salían rápidamente de entre la oscuridad y la luz

**-No puedo apuntar bien así **se queja Momoko

**-¡DIOS MIO, AGARRENSE! **Grita Boomer al ser embestidos por algo nuevo

**-TAMP-**

**-Ugggg-**

**-¿Se encuentra bien? **pregunta Miyako al chofer al golpearse con el volante

**-¡Perdemos velocidad! **Dice Brick tomando el control del tanque

**-¡Yo lo cuido, sigue! **Dice Miyako quitándolo de un lado para acomodarlo en los asientos

**-¿Qué sucede?...hablen **ordena Momoko

**-Descuida, cambio de conductor, salgamos rápidamente de aquí **dice Brick aumentando la velocidad

**-WREEEEEE-**

**-¡Esta vez no! **dispara Boomer contra semejante criatura igual de grande que un elefante y veloz como un rinoceronte a la carga

**-Rat-ta-ta-ta-ta**

**-WOoaooaos-**

**-Ha-ha….¡Espero te guste besar el suelo! **Se burla Boomer

**-Tengo dos mas de este lado **señala Momoko a mas Necroslefants

**-Rat-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta**

**-¡Necesito recargar! **Informa Boomer

**-¡Yo igual! **Dice Momoko

**-Háganlo rápido, nuestra siguiente salida aun no esta cerca **dice Brick

**-WREEEEEE-**

**-Yo me encargo….abre la puerta **ordena Miyako

**-¿Estas loca? **pregunta Brick

**-Ojala…..¿has visto como derrapan los coches en las carreras? **Pregunta Miyako mientras se pone un arnés

**-Ya veo….¡Sujétense que esto estará muy movido! **Indica Brick empezando a frenar haciendo que derrape

**-SKREEEEE-**

**-¿Lista? **Pregunta Brick

**-Esperaba que no **responde Miyako

**-¡Dales con todo rubia! **Ordena Brick abriendo la puerta mientras Miyako saca a relucir una gran metralleta comenzando a dispararles

**-Rat-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta**

**-WOaaoao-**

**-A las doce **indica Miyako

**-¡Enterado! **responde Brick

**-SKREEEEE-**

**-Rat-ta-ta-ta-ta**

**-Wroossaas-**

**-¡Listo….sigue! **dice Boomer

**-En posición **dice Momoko

**-Bien, voy a ¡AHHHHH! **Grita Miyako al romperse el arnés

**-Te tengo **dice Butch tomándola del brazo

**-¡No vuelvas a hacer otra de esas Miyako! **regaña Kaoru al cerrar la puerta

**-Me alegra que despertaran **dice Miyako

**-Ya casi salimos, prepárense para el siguiente **indica Brick

Salen dejando atrás a sus perseguidores para seguir por una brecha con luz aun

**-¿Cómo esta? **pregunta Brick

**-Bueno….es fantasma así que no tiene pulso pero esta bien **dice Miyako

**-Solo mantenlo ahí ¿quieres? **Pregunta Kaoru

**-¿Cómo vamos? **Pregunta Butch

**-Ya falta poco **dice Brick

**-¿De donde aprendiste a conducir? **Pregunta Kaoru

**-Digamos que e tenido mucha practica…ahora prepárense **indica Brick al volver a entrar en la ultima recta

**-¡No veo nada! **Dice Momoko

**-No hay blancos **dice Boomer

**-Creo que si hay, pero muy grandes **señala Brick hacia arriba de ellos donde los mas grandes caminaban y pasaban por debajo

**-Trata de no advertirlos **dice Miyako

**-LOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAA**

**-¡Demonios! **Maldice Brick al ver que los grandes Necrosle empiezan a soltar pisotones sobre ellos

**-¿Estos no eran con lo que nos enfrentamos anteriormente? **Pregunta Butch

**-Pero no eran de tal tamaño **responde Kaoru

**-Significa que nos están ganado terreno, debemos de conseguir las flamas y evitar que sigan estas cosas **dice Brick

**-Screeee-**

**-Brummmm-**

**-¡A la derecha, a la izquierda…..a tu otra izquierda! **indica Butch

**-¡Déjame conducir, se lo que hago! **Reclama Brick al seguir esquivando

**-¡Veo una salida! **Indica Momoko

**-¡Sujétense, nos largamos de aquí! **ordena Brick

**-Oh-oh…se nos acaba la energía **indica Boomer

**-¡Sácanos de aquí cuanto antes! **ordena Kaoru

**-¡Eso hago, eso hago! **Responde Brick a la presión pero

**-Beep-Beep-Boop- **el tiempo de transformación termina entre una nube de humo y risas de diablillos volviéndolos a la normalidad incluso el vehículo

**-¡AHORA NO! **grita Brick al empezar a disminuir la velocidad del autobús

**-¡Ya falta poco! **Anima Momoko

**-chicos…..chicos…**

**-¡NO MOLESTES AHORA BOOMER! **regaña Butch

**-Pero…..Miyako….agáchate….¡SONTENGANCE FUERTE! **grita Boomer mientras se agacha

**-LOOOOOOAAAAAA-**

**-¡AHHHHHHHH!**

**-CRAHS-**

Uno de los necrosle los alcanza y avienta con todo su poder, por fortuna fue hacia fuera del lugar y chocan contra un muro de metal indicando que habían llegado a su destino…..el cementerio de huesos


	18. Chapter 18: Night of zombies

**Lo prometido es deuda...espero les guste**

Capitulo 18: Night of zombies

Cementerio de huesos

-¿Siguen enteros? Pregunta Brick

-De pura suerte….si responde Butch

-La próxima ves yo conduzco dice Kaoru

-¿Por lo menos el chofer sigue entero? Pregunta Boomer

-Bueno….por lo que se diga entero….pues….si responde Miyako

-Tuve una buena siesta….¿me perdí de algo? pregunta el fantasmagórico chofer

-No mucho…pero manténganse alejado de mi advierte Butch escondiéndose atrás de Momoko

Después de atravesar un camino muy peligroso, llegan de milagro a su destino el cual hace honor a su nombre

-Este fue el ultimo viaje que realizo su transporte dice Boomer

-Descuida, lo importante es que estamos a salvo responde el chofer

-Por ahora…..pero nos ocuparemos del regreso después…..debemos de ir por esa flama dice Momoko

-Un cementerio…me recuerda cuando sacamos un montón de esqueletos y los pusimos en toda la ciudad dice Butch

-Si…muuuuy divertido dice Kaoru

-No es momento para recordar cosas ya sin sentido….¿pueden ver algo inusual? Pregunta Brick

-Nada…todo esta en calma…..eso solo quiere decir una cosa dice Butch

-Nos preparan una emboscada….pero es fácil saber con que nos enfrentamos aquí dice Boomer

-Zombies y cualquier otra cosa que viva en los cementerios…que predecible lugar dice Momoko

-Veo algunas cuantas antorchas en el camino, hay que irlas ubicando para cuando las usemos dice Miyako

-Bueno….supongo que eso es trabajo para ustedes…me quedare volando por aquí por si requieren algo dice el chofer mientras se queda en una cruz

-Me alegra que no venga, me pone los pelos de punta dice Kaoru

Mas al rato

-Solo tumbas y mas tumbas….esto no nos ayuda mucho dice Boomer

-No hemos visto nada tampoco…..¿creen que por fin? Pregunta Miyako

-Si la flama ya estuviera perdida, este sitio estaría completamente en la oscuridad….debe de estar escondida o algo responde Momoko

-HAHAHAHAHAHAHA

-¿Quién es? pregunta Kaoru

-Esas risas…son ellos indica Brick

-Vaya, vaya….miren a quien nos encontramos….¿la están pasando bien? pregunta Lock

-Fue súper como atravesaron a esos demonios dice Shock

-¿Pueden hacerlo de nuevo?...realmente nos gustaría verlo de nuevo dice Barrel

-Si como no, cuando lo haga los llevare conmigo y los dejare a su suerte ahí indica Brick

-Tranquilo…realmente creímos que eran buenos, ¿qué pretenden? Pregunta Momoko

-Parece que el pelirrojo no aprecia una buena broma, solo le hicimos un favor dice Lock

-A otro perro con ese hueso, no crean que por sus feas caras tendremos piedad si intentan algo advierte Butch

-Miran nada mas, se siente muy macho amenazando a unos indefensos niños dice Shock

-Pues no creo que sean tan indefensos como dicen opina Boomer

-Tal vez tenga razón…..pero entonces…. dice Barrel

-Si no quieren ser nuestros amigos de juego….. dice Lock

-Entonces de ellos tal ves si, diviértanse señala Shock

Al momento de que los tres pequeños malandrines desaparecen atrás de una cripta, cientos de manos empiezan a salir del suelo, seres deformes y putrefactos comienzan a emitir sonidos extraños y olores fétidos con solo un pensamiento en sus mentes muertas…devorar carne viva

-Parece que empezara la fiesta dice Kaoru

-Descuiden, hay muchas antorchas y podremos….¿eh? se pregunta Miyako al voltear hacia atrás

-¿Qué sucede? pregunta Boomer

-Desaparecieron responde Miyako

-Eso es imposible, si adornaban todo el camino dice Momoko

-Nos vieron la cara de nuevo dice Brick

-¿Qué hacemos? Pregunta Boomer

-No podemos lastimarlos mucho o destruirlos, debemos idear algo dice Momoko

-Por desgracia ellos no piensan igual…si es que piensan dice Butch

El grupo empieza a retroceder pero aparecen en su retaguardia mas zombies, ghouls de videojuegos, uno que otro personaje de resident evil además de unos animales muertos (que de seguro sus dueños los vistieron así)

-Alguno trajo repelente de muerto dice Butch

-No tenemos alternativa, tendremos que atravesarlos…intenten no dañarlos muy seriamente ordena Brick

-No creo que eso sirva, ya que no sienten y aun así sus partes se siguen moviendo señala Boomer a una mano que se arrastraba

-¿Algún buen disfraz que nos saque de esto? pregunta Momoko

-Hmmm….¡Lo tengo! Dice Miyako

-¿Así?, ¿Cuál? Pregunta Boomer

-(susurro)-

-¿En-en-enserio? Pregunta Boomer algo apenado

-Por supuesto…..así no los dañaremos dice Miyako

-Si tu lo dices….si alguno de ustedes se ríe lo mato advierte Boomer

-¡Trick or Treat!

-¡Scream Bubbles!

-¿Qué tendrán en mente esos dos? Pregunta Butch

-Un segundo…eso es…señala Momoko

**(Thriller)**

**It's close to midnight and something evil's lurking in the dark  
Under the moonlight, you see a sight that almost stops your heart  
You try to scream but terror takes the sound before you make it  
You start to freeze as horror looks you right between the eyes  
You're paralyzed**

Boomer aparece vestido como el gran cantante Michael Jackson en la ropa que uso en el video y Miyako como su compañera, ambos comienzan a bailar al son de la música que por extrañas razones se escucha en el aire

**'Cause this is thriller, thriller night  
And no one's gonna save you from the beast about strike  
You know it's thriller, thriller night  
You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight**

-Esto es una locura, ¿quieren derrotar a una horda de muertos de esa manera? Pregunta Butch

-Velo por ti mismo señala Kaoru a los zombies danzantes

**You hear the door slam and realize there's nowhere left to run  
You feel the cold hand and wonder if you'll ever see the sun  
You close your eyes and hope that this is just imagination, girl!  
But all the while you hear the creature creeping up behind  
You're out of time**

Como si fueran controlados por un hechizo, los muertos se unen a la coreografía de los rubios, ante los ojos incrédulos de sus compañeros, se empieza a abrir un camino en medio de toda la población por lo cual aprovechan la ocasión

-Tenemos pase de salida, vamos indica Brick

-¿Pero y ellos? pregunta Kaoru

-Descuida, mientras no dejen de danzar estarán bien responde Brick

-Además si encontramos una antorcha podremos ayudarlos mas que estorbándoles indica Momoko

-¡Luego me muestras de nuevo tus pasitos! Se burla Butch

Boomer que no podía parar solo le envía una mirada fulminante

**'Cause this is thriller, thriller night  
There ain't no second chance against the thing with forty eyes, girl  
Thriller, thriller night  
You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight**

Los cuatro avanzan rápidamente hacia delante del camino, corrian apresurándose de que no duraran mucho de esa forma y además seguros ya que al parecer el sonido de la música hechizaba a cada muerto que se hallara en el lugar

-Sabia que esos tres nos tendieron esta trampa dice Brick

-Mira, ahí…..la tierra fue removida indica Momoko

-No querrás decir que esos mocosos hayan quitado la antorcha de aquí dice Kaoru

-Demonios, entonces habrá que llegar hasta la flama dice Butch

-¿Por donde?...el lugar es inmenso dice Momoko

Mientras en la pista de baile

-Zombies….con razón su cerebro no funciona para mas dice molesto Lock

-Se supone que debían de hacerlo trizas dice Shock

-Pero bailan muy bien dice Barrel

-¿Qué les parece que les cambiemos la tonada? Pregunta Lock sacando un radio diabólico

**Night creatures calling, the dead start to walk in their masquerade  
There's no escaping the jaws of the alien this time  
(They're open wide)  
This is the end of your life**

They're out to get you, there's demons closing in on every side  
They will possess you unless you change that number on your dial  
Now is the time for you and I to cuddle close together, yeah  
All through the night I'll save you from the terror on the screen  
I'll make you see

-¡Oye arremedo del Pop!...¿que te parece esto? pregunta Barrel

De repente la música comienza a parar y la tonada cambia a otra cosa, por lo que los muertos vuelven de nuevo a su idea de comer

-¡Esos tres! Dice Boomer

-¿Qué haremos? Pregunta Miyako

-Bueno….se me ocurre algo…espero sirva dice Boomer bailando de forma diferente

**(Take On Me)**

**We're talking away  
I don't know what  
I'm to say I'll say it anyway  
Today's another day to find you  
Shying away  
I'll be coming for your love, OK?**

-¿Qué? pregunta Lock

-¡Eso es trampa! Reclama Barrel

-¡Rápido cámbiale! Ordena Shock

**Take on me, take me on  
I'll be gone  
In a day or two**

-¿Pero qué demonios? Pregunta Brick

-Esto se está tornando muy raro dice Kaoru

Ahora los muertos bailaban al son de otra canción, por lo que extrañamente los hace detenerse a observar

-¿Cómo sabias que funcionaria? Pregunta Miyako

-No lo se….solo lo pensé responde Boomer

-¡A ver que te parece esto! advierte Shock cambiando la tonada

**(Blue)**

**Blue his house With a blue little window And a blue corvette And everything is blue for him And himself and everybody around Cause he ain't got nobody to listen to**

**I'm blue****Da ba dee da ba di x7**

**I'm blue****Da ba dee da ba di x7**

-No otra vez dice Miyako

-Descuida, aun no saco mi repertorio dice Boomer sin preocuparse

Adelante

-¿Otra ves? pregunta Butch

-¿Estamos en un cementerio verdad? pregunta Momoko

**"Move Your Body"**

**Work your mind mind  
Work your body move your mind  
Move your mind mind  
Work your body body  
Work your mind mind  
Work your body move your mind  
Move your mind mind  
Work your body move your**

-¡Cambia a algo que no pueda bailar! Ordena Shock

-¡Como si fuera tan sencillo! Reclama Lock

-¡Déjame intentarlo! Reclama Barrel

Los tres se empiezan a pelear por la radio cambiando la tonada muy rápidamente, pero por alguna extraña razón Boomer no se inmutaba ante esto y a cada canción, baile y coro le hallaba el ritmo sin importar que sea de salón, incluso Miyako tenía que ser dirigida por el para no romper el baile y los zombies no pensaran en devorarlos

Adelante

-Este lugar es una disco ahora dice Brick

-Pero seguimos sin hallar la flama dice Momoko

-Tal ves esas arañas sepan donde es señala Butch

-¿Pero que….? pregunta Kaoru

Enormes criaturas avanzan sobre ellos salidos de los videojuegos de terror (arañas, serpientes, cuervos, un gusano, perros) por lo que temían lo peor pero…

-¿También bailan? Pregunta algo dudoso Butch

-No importa lo que seas al parecer, quedara atrapado en la música dice Momoko

-Vean de donde vinieron, apuesto que ahí está lo que buscamos señala Kaoru a una cripta de donde provenían

**(Hare hare yukai)**

**nazonazo mitai ni chikyuugi wo tokiakashitara ****  
****minna de doko made mo ikeru ne**

**wakuwaku shitai to negainagara sugoshiteta yo ****  
****kanaete kureta no wa dare nano?**

**jikan no hate made Boooon!**

-¡DAMELO! Ordena Shock

-¡ES MIO! Ordena Lock

-¡DEMENLO AHORA! ordena Barrel

-¡CUIDADO TONTOS! Grita Lock

La radio se les escapa de las manos y al momento de caer se rompe en mil pedazos terminando con las canciones continuas

-¡Guauuu!...¿dónde aprendiste a bailar así? pregunta Miyako

-¿Me creerías si es por el disfraz? Pregunta apenado Boomer

-¡Ja, se habrá roto la radio, pero ya no tienen con que controlarlos! indica Lock

-Tiene razón dice Boomer al verse nuevamente rodeados por los muertos

-Descuida, saldremos de esta dice Miyako

-¡Hora de comer muertitos! Dice Shock

-¿Se supone que tienen que tirarse al suelo? Pregunta Barrel

-¿Qué les pasa? pregunta Miyako

-Supongo que….se cansaron responde Boomer

En efecto, a pesar de estar dominados por su disfraz, seguían teniendo algo de humanidad por lo que no sentirán nada, pero el agotamiento es otra cosa y caen como moscas al suelo estando literalmente "muertos" de cansancio

-Nos salvamos dice Miyako

-¡Esto no se quedara así! reclama Shock

Los tres pequeños monstruos se retiran enojados al ya no tener mas que hacer para molestarlos y dejan el lugar, mientras los rubios toman un descanso igual

-Creí que no aguantaría tanto dice Boomer

-Cuando regresemos a casa, espero me puedas enseñar a bailar todo eso dice muy alegre Miyako

-Bueno….jejejeje…..ok responde Boomer

La luna sigue avanzando, marcando que pronto la oscuridad cubrirá todo de nuevo….pero ya encontraron su objetivo, la flama eterna que esta custodiada por un gigante con una enorme bazuca que los espera tranquilamente en el lugar…


End file.
